Drei Tage, drei Nächte
by Cocos
Summary: Auf einer Mission erhält Aya ein unerwartetes Geschenk. Erst nach und nach wird er sich bewusst, mit welch rasender Geschwindigkeit er sich auf eine Katastrophe zubewegt, die sein Leben von Grund auf ändert. Y a o i Aya/Crawford
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Ich bin zurück, dieses Mal mit einer Weiß-Kreuz Geschichte! Glaubt es oder auch nicht, es war ein Song von Michael Jackson, der mich dazu inspiriert hat, oder vielmehr eine einfache Textzeile aus diesem betreffenden Lied.  
  
Ich danke Caron für das Betalesen!  
  
Ansonsten viel Spaß und happy C&Cing!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Was wir wissen ist ein Tropfen.  
  
Was wir nicht wissen ist ein Ozean (Isaac Newton) ~  
  
~~**~~  
  
  
  
Das ungute Gefühl, welches ihn nun schon seit dem Aufstehen beschlich, wollte und wollte nicht weichen. Auch nicht oder besser besonders nicht, da er gerade eben von seinem "Vorgesetzten" gerufen worden war.  
  
Nicht, dass das Aya in Panik versetzt hätte, nein. Es war vielmehr die Tatsache, dass sein eigentlicher Auftrag näher und näher rückte und er sich deswegen keinen Fehler leisten durfte. Und in Anbetracht der Bestände schien wohl etwas vorgefallen zu sein, denn ansonsten würde er sich nicht gerade auf den Weg zu Lasgo machen müssen.  
  
Mit einem leisen Klicken schloss der rothaarige, schlanke Mann die Tür hinter sich und betrat den prunkvoll ausgestatteten Raum. Reichtum, wohin das Auge reichte.  
  
Reichtum, mit dem Geld vieler Jugendlicher errichtet, vieler Abhängiger, die keinen anderen Ausweg mehr wussten, als sich mit Drogen in eine Fantasiewelt, eine BESSERE Welt zu stürzen. Aya hasste die Dealer, die den Fünfzehnjährigen auf der Straße LSD und Ecstasy verkauften, nur um für ihren eigenen Profit zu sorgen.  
  
Und genau deswegen war er hier, hatte den nicht zu ungefährlichen Auftrag angenommen. Die Polizei schaffte es nicht, den Ring auszuheben, weil ihnen die Hände gebunden waren. Doch er, er konnte es. Er musste sich an keine gesetzlichen Vorgaben halten, er musste sich nicht dem Einfluss und der Macht des Hintermannes beugen.  
  
In drei Tagen würde es schließlich soweit sein, dieser eine Hintermann würde eintreffen. Bisher kannte ihn Aya noch nicht, was sich jedoch - so hoffte er - noch vor Ablauf dieser Frist ändern würde. Und dennoch....tragisch war es nicht. In 72 Stunden würde es ein Blutbad geben und keiner der hier anwesenden Klein- oder Großdealer würde es überleben.  
  
Keiner.  
  
Mit wie vielen Toten war der kostbare Teppich aus Persien wohl bezahlt worden, fragte er sich, als er langsam auf seinen Vorgesetzten zuging und schließlich vor dem Schreibtisch aus Elfenbein stehenblieb.  
  
"Was gibt es?", mimte er den arroganten, hochnäsigen Mittelsmann, in dessen Rolle er sich eingeschlichen hatte. Ein leichtes, schauriges Lächeln antwortete ihm, als der ältere Mann aufstand und um besagtes Möbelstück herum auf ihn zuging, ihm vertrauensvoll die Hand auf die Schulter legte und den schmalen Knochen freundschaftlich drückte.  
  
"Ich habe ein Geschenk für dich, Mann mit dem Mädchennamen.....", lächelte der ergraute, stark gebaute Mittvierziger und deutete auf die kleine Tür an seiner rechten Seite, die, wie Aya wusste, zu einer größeren Abstellkammer gehörte.  
  
Das Unwohlsein im Körper des Weiß steigerte sich mehr und mehr. Die Tatsache, dass Lasgo ein Geschenk - welcher Art auch immer - für ihn bereit hielt, verunsicherte ihn mehr denn je. Natürlich war es ihm in den fünf Wochen, in denen er hier war, gelungen, das Vertrauen des Mannes vor ihm zu erlangen, nicht alleine schon wegen seiner von Kritiker gefälschten Vergangenheit als grausamer Auftragskiller und Drogendealer.  
  
Sich der Ironie dessen wohl bewusst, schritt er nun eben dieser verhängnisvollen Tür entgegen, legte eine Hand auf den mahagonifarbenen Türknauf...  
  
"Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir....ich dachte schon immer, dass du auf dieser Art von Gespiele fixiert bist....", hauchte die eiskalte Stimme Lasgos ihm Schauer des Entsetzens über den Rücken, ließ ihn für ein paar Augenblicke versteinern, bevor der rothaarige Mann mit einem entschlossenen Ruck die Tür öffnete und auf sein Geschenk starrte.  
  
Vollkommen losgelöst von jeglichen Zeitraumgefühl einfach nur starrte. Da waren Handschellen, Stoffstücke, da war Haut, da waren Verletzungen, da war Blut. Für einen Moment konnte Aya nichts von all dem in einen sinnvollen Zusammenhang bringen, nichts. Dann jedoch wurde es ihm mit einem Male klar....  
  
All die kurzen Fragmente fügten sich zu einem Bild zusammen.  
  
Einem Bild, das Aya den Hals zuschnürte, das drohte, sein Frühstück erneut hochkommen zu lassen. Ein Mann, vollkommen nackt, an Hand und Fußgelenken gefesselt, geknebelt, die Augen mit einem verdreckten, weißen Tuch verbunden, an einigen Stellen Blut und...sonstiges.... Er lag auf der Seite, die Beine an die Brust hochgezogen.  
  
Aya stützte sich am Türpfosten ab, um den Schwindel, welcher ihn nun beschlich, gerecht zu werden und ihn zu bekämpfen. Geschenk? SEIN Geschenk? Was...?  
  
Er hörte, wie im Hintergrund seicht ein Gebläse arbeitete, ein Knattern.....so komisch...so surreal. Und der Geruch...dieser abstoßende, bitter süßliche Geruch......  
  
"Sieh sie dir an, diese vollendete Form....diese Muskeln, die weiche Haut....das Blut auf ihr....der Samen auf ihr....gerade eben missbraucht....ein herrlicher Anblick, meinst du nicht auch?", schwärmte Lasgo hinter ihm mit säuselnder Stimme, hauchte ihm die Worte wie nichts ins Ohr. Als wenn es hier um eine Sache ging....nicht um einen Menschen, der gerade.....  
  
OH MEIN GOTT!  
  
Aya musste mit allen Mitteln darum kämpfen, sich nicht auf der Stelle vor lauter Ekel zu übergeben. Ekel und Hass, das war es, was in seinem Körper miteinander rang, ihn dazu bringen wollte, sich auf den Mann hinter sich zu stürzen und ihn mit bloßen Händen zu erwürgen....  
  
"Und...was soll ich mit ihm?", krächzte er anstelle dessen vollkommen heiser, seinen Blick nicht von der zusammengekauerten Gestalt nehmen könnend.  
  
Er konnte sich denken, was nun kam, war allerdings nicht im Geringsten auf die Worte vorbereitet, die nun die schmalen Lippen des älteren Mannes verließen.  
  
"Du sollst ihn dir nehmen, ihn dir Untertan machen. Ich schenke ihn dir für drei Tage, Mann mit dem Mädchennamen. Drei - Volle -Tage. Mach mit ihm, was du möchtest, nur töte ihn nicht. Denn nach Ablauf der Frist gehört er wieder mir....ich schenke ihn dir als Belohnung für die gute Arbeit, die du geleistet hast."  
  
Belohnung? Gute Arbeit? Die Worte tanzten nur so in Ayas Kopf, erschwerten um einiges sein logisches Denken. Er musste ablehnen! Konnte nicht annehmen! Das ging nicht, das ging nicht, das....  
  
Das konnte auch eine Falle sein.  
  
Mit abrupt wiedergewonnener Klarheit war sich der rothaarige Assassin bewusst, dass er möglicherweise gar nicht die Option hatte, abzulehnen. Wenn es ein Test war, wenn Lasgo ihn jetzt noch auf die Probe stellte, seine Grausamkeit auf die Probe stellte und er plötzlich dazu bereit war, ein Menschenleben zu verschonen, würde ihm seine Unglaubwürdigkeit den Hals und die Mission kosten.  
  
Aya atmete zitternd ein und wieder aus....  
  
Nein, soweit durfte es nicht kommen.  
  
"Ich danke dir für dieses wirklich großzügige Geschenk, Lasgo!", grinste er hinterhältig, eine mühsame Fassade, deren Aufrechterhaltung auf Seidenfäden gebettet war, die jeden Moment durchzureißen drohten. "Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, ihn in mein Apartment bringen zu lassen? Ich habe nämlich noch etwas zu tun, wenn du verstehst."  
  
Die Züge des älteren Mannes erhellten sich, als wenn er gerade ein wertvolles Geschenk erhalten, nicht, als wenn er einen unschuldigen Mann weiterer Folter und erneutem Missbrauch ausgesetzt hätte.  
  
Nein, Aya würde dem nicht nachkommen. Nie.  
  
Er wagte es nicht, noch einen Blick auf den hilflosen Mann zu seinen Füßen zu werfen, wagte nicht, noch länger dem eindeutig störenden Geräusch der Lüftung zu lauschen, dem Gestank, welcher sich ihm aufdrängte, noch weiter Stand zu halten. Er konnte es nicht...  
  
"Aber natürlich werde ich das, mein Freund", entgegnete Lasgo und klopfte ihm kameradschaftlich auf die Schultern, um sich schließlich wegzudrehen und zwei seiner Männer zu rufen, die dem ihnen aufgetragenen Befehl ohne Widerstand Folge leisteten.  
  
Und Aya....Aya bedankte sich noch einmal knapp für das Geschenk und verließ diesen abscheulichen Raum, verließ damit die Gewissheit, dass, wenn er in ein oder zwei Stunden in sein Reich zurückkommen würde, dieser Mann auf seinem Bett läge, bereit, noch einmal.....noch einmal so etwas Schreckliches durchzumachen.  
  
Und er selbst mit dem Wissen, dass er diesem Menschen gegenübertreten müsste.  
  
Wie groß konnte ein Schuldgefühl sein?  
  
~~**~~  
  
Es wunderte ihn nicht, dass seine Hand zitterte, als er den Schlüssel im Schloss seiner Apartmenttür mit einem Ruck umdrehte. Aya hatte den Moment lange genug herausgezögert, hatte es geschafft, drei Stunden anderen, scheinbar wichtigeren Aufgaben nachzugehen und sich somit einem kleinen Teil der drei Tage zu entledigen, die ihm nun mit dem bedauernswerten Mann blieben.  
  
Es war Nachmittag, fünf Uhr. Aya spürte die Wärme der nun schon fast untergehenden Sonne in seinem Rücken, sah den rötlichen Schimmer, welchen sie auf seine Tür warf. Er musste dadurch, musste die Schwelle übertreten, auch wenn ihm gleichzeitig eine Stimme in seinem Inneren zu verstehen gab, dass er wohl nicht bedacht hatte, wie dieser Mann bereits in seiner Wohnung auch ohne seine Anwesenheit gelitten hatte.  
  
Er wartet darauf, dass sich ihm der Nächste aufzwingt, seit Stunden. Seine Angst ist im Laufe der Minuten immer und immer größer geworden, die Panik hat sich von Moment zu Moment stärker und rasender in ihm ausgebreitet.  
  
Aya zuckte ob dieser grausamen Vision unmerklich zusammen und verbannte jegliche Gedanken daran in die tiefsten Abgründe seiner Seele. Um nun endlich sein kleines, aber luxuriöses Apartment zu betreten, das so still um ihn herum lag. Kein Laut, kein Stöhnen, kein Geräusch der Angst oder Panik.  
  
Nichts.  
  
Die Tür in seinem Rücken fiel mit einem leisen Klack ins Schloss, blockte nun auch die rötlichen Sonnenstrahlen, die sich kurz den Weg in seinen dunklen Flur gebahnt hatten. Es gab kein zurück mehr, sein Fluchtweg war verschlossen. Er konnte seiner Beute nicht entfliehen.  
  
Aya fragte sich, ob man in der Stille des Raumes sein Herz schlagen zu hören vermochte, ob der kraftvolle, ja beinahe ängstliche Schlag auch dem Mann zugetragen wurde. Vielleicht schlugen sie ja auch im Gleichtakt, beide zu schnell, zu vehement.  
  
Er steuerte direkt auf sein Schlafzimmer zu, dem Raum, wo er sein Geschenk vermutete und blieb schließlich erstarrt stehen. Ja, da war er....genau, wie er ihn aus der kleinen Kammer in Erinnerung hatte. Die Knie fast bis an die Brust hochgezogen, alles unverändert...  
  
Ich muss ihn von seinen Fesseln befreien, zumindest das..., schoss es Aya durch den Kopf und er driftete nach links ab, in seine kleine Küche, wo er am ehesten den Zettel vermutete, der ihn zum Schlüssel führte. Doch er irrte. Er befand sich im Wohnzimmer, auf dem kristallenen Tisch, daneben eine kleine Phiole mit durchsichtiger Substanz, die Aya mit einiger Mühe als Gleitgel identifizierte.  
  
Bei dem Gedanken, mit welcher Absicht sie dort positioniert wurde, überkam den rothaarigen Mann ein Schauer des Entsetzens. Und dennoch folgte er nun den Hinweisen auf dem kleinen Zettel, suchte in seinem Mahagoniregal nach dem kleinen, unscheinbaren Gegenstand, der sich nach kurzen Druck auf die richtige Stelle geschlagen gab und seinem neuen Besitzer in die Hand fiel.  
  
Damit gewappnet betrat Aya erneut das kleine Schlafzimmer und tastete sich vorsichtig an den scheinbar bewusstlosen Mann heran. Kein Anzeichen von Leben oder Bewusstsein. Nichts, was Aya dabei half zu erkennen, wie er nun mit seinem Gegenüber umgehen sollte.  
  
Nicht, dass es ihm anders leichter gefallen wäre.  
  
Ayas Blick glitt über die entblößte Form vor ihm. Anscheinend wurde nicht gerade zart mit dem Wesen umgesprungen. Überall auf seinem Körper fanden sich Abschürfungen und deutliche Prellungen, die sich nach und nach in den verschiedensten Blautönen herauskristallisieren würde. Dazu gesellten sich an einigen, tieferen Stellen getrocknete Blutspuren und....  
  
Der rothaarige Mann weigerte sich, dieses Wort auch nur denken. Den Beweis, dass ihm weitaus schlimmere Dinge als oberflächliche Hautabschürfungen angetan worden waren.  
  
Der Blick wanderte weiter zu den Handgelenken, den geröteten und gereizten Stellen und Aya umklammerte den kleinen Schlüssel in seiner Hand. Handle!, herrschte ihn seine eigene, innere und harsche Stimme an. Erlöse ihn endlich!  
  
Und Aya tat es. Mit einer unsicheren Bewegung umfasste er die schlanken Handgelenke und drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss nach links.  
  
Mit einem leisen Knacken gaben die Eisenbänder nach und entließen die gemarterten Handgelenke aus ihrem Griff. Die gleiche Prozedur wiederholte er mit den Fußgelenken und schließlich dem Stück Stoff, welches anscheinend ohne jegliche Rücksicht zwischen die Lippen des Mannes gezwungen worden war und ihm dabei die Innenseiten der Mundwinkel aufgerissen hatte....ein blutiges Tuch mehr auf dem kleinen Haufen an Zeichen der Demütigung.  
  
Zum Schluss entfernte Aya noch das Stück Stoff, welches die Augen des Mannes verbarg, nicht im Geringsten überrascht, dass sie geschlossen blieben. Mit einer Geste des Feingefühls, deren er sich nicht bewusst war, geschweige denn deren er sich für fähig gehalten hatte, strich er seinem Gegenüber einige der verklebten, blutigen Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn und bedeckte die ruhige Gestalt mit seiner Patchworkdecke.  
  
Sollte der Mann aufwachen wann er wollte. Es würde besser sein. Für sie Beide. Schließlich hatten sie noch ganze drei Tage. Was danach geschah, mochte Aya sich nicht einmal ausmalen, er hoffte ganz einfach, dass er diesen Ring sprengen konnte, bevor noch irgendjemand anderes Hand an diesen armen, geschundenen Menschen legen konnte.  
  
Ganz im Gegensatz zu seinem normalen, reservierten Ich überzog Aya nun schon zum wiederholten Mal ein ungemeiner Stich aus Mitleid gemischt mit unterbewusstem Beschützerinstinkt.  
  
Beschützerinstinkt, den er ansonsten nur für seine Schwester verspürte. Es war das Einzige, was er sich mittlerweile noch erlaubte. Alle anderen Emotionen konnte, durfte er nicht zulassen, ansonsten würde er nicht mehr töten, würde sich nicht im Namen der Gerechtigkeit an den Menschenrechten vergehen können.  
  
Die Figur neben ihm regte sich plötzlich, begann, leise Geräusche des Unwohlseins von sich zu geben und brachte Aya somit in die Realität zurück. Für einen Moment starrte er auf die Gestalt vor sich, dann beugte er sich leicht herab und wollte dem Mann beruhigend über das mittlerweile von inneren Dämonen zerfurchte Gesicht streichen, was jedoch abrupt durch einen hochschießenden Arm abgeblockt wurde, der direkt auf Aya zielte.  
  
Den der rothaarige Mann jedoch mit Leichtigkeit abblockte und sanft festhielt, worauf die unruhige Gestalt mit ganzer Kraft versuchte, sich loszureißen und von ihm wegzukommen, sich schwarze Augen öffneten, für einen Moment in totaler Panik, absolutem Entsetzen, dann jedoch ziellos umherirrten und anscheinend etwas suchten, was sie nicht fanden.  
  
Und Aya....Aya wohnte diesem Spektakel unbewegt bei, konnte sich auch nicht rühren, als die weitaufgerissenen, dunklen Augen ihn nun trafen, ihn direkt durchbohrten, aber nicht ansahen. Ein plötzlicher Stich durchfuhr seinen Körper, seinen gesamten Geist, als sich der Blick des Mannes vor ihm umwandelte.  
  
Anstelle des Entsetzens und der Furcht trat ein ruhiger, fast schon repressiver Ausdruck in seine Züge, ein kalter, unnahbarer Moment, der Aya Schauer des Unwohlseins den Rücke heruntertrieb. Wieso kam ihm dieser Mann nur so bekannt vor? Wieso hatte er das Gefühl, diese Züge schon einmal gesehen zu haben?  
  
Mit einer langsamen, fast schon sanften Bewegung ließ der rothaarige Assassin den Arm seines Gegenübers los, konnte jedoch weiterhin den Blick nicht von diesen unfokussierten, dunklen Augen nehmen, die ihn nicht losließen.  
  
Woher kannte er den Mann? WOHER?  
  
"Was wird das?", durchbrach eine schmerzdurchsetzte, aber dennoch eisige Stimme seine Gedanken und ließ Aya zusammenzucken gleichwie zurückfahren. Er...er wusste, woher...  
  
Der rothaarige Mann wich erst einen Schritt zurück, dann zwei. Ja. Aya war sich sicher, wer es war. Vollkommen sicher. Das Aussehen, natürlich, die Stimme, das war er. Crawford. Wie ein Fluch, eine dunkle Beschwörung lastete dessen schicksalhafte Bedeutung auf Aya und seinen Gedanken.  
  
Er hatte sich den Teufel in sein Bett geholt.  
  
Unfähig, dem Mann vor sich Antwort auf die harsche Frage zu geben, rasten die Gedanken in seinem Kopf kreuz und quer, ließen ihn taumeln vor Emotionen, welche ihn nun überkamen. Schock wie auch pervertierte Befriedigung rangen in ihm um den Vorrang in seiner Seele. Das Mitleid, welches er bis vor kurzem noch für den missbrauchten Menschen vor sich gehegt hatte, schien auf einmal verschwunden. Das Mitleid, was er sonst nur seiner Schwester schenkte, hatte er...hatte er kurzfristig....  
  
Eine Welle der Übelkeit überkam ihn ob dieser grausamen Ironie.  
  
Doch dann stahl sich ein anderer Gedanke in seinen Kopf. Was war, wenn das Ganze eine Falle war, dazu ausgelegt, seine wahren Absichten zu hinterfragen und aufzudecken und ihn zu töten, noch bevor er die Möglichkeit hatte, den Ring auszuheben?  
  
Aber nein. Das konnte nicht sein. Sie hätten sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, ihm diesen Mann - Crawford - zu schenken, um seine wahre Identität aufzudecken. Das Orakel kannte ihn, kannte seine Tätigkeit für Kritiker. Er hätte ihn auch so verraten können, ohne dass solch eine Scharade gespielt werden musste. Zudem sahen die Verletzungen mehr als real aus...  
  
Aya starrte auf seine Hand, auf die Finger, mit denen er seinem Feind beruhigend über Stirn gestrichen hatte, eine Geste, die er noch nicht einmal für Youji erübrigte, wenn dieser von Alpträumen geschüttelt wurde. War diese Hand nun beschmutzt? Verflucht? Verdorben?  
  
"Wer...?", schaffte es Crawford erneut, seine Gedanken auf sich selbst zu richten. Wer? Du willst wissen, wer ich bin?, antwortete Aya in Gedanken. Ich bin der, der dich töten wird. Der, dessen Leben du zerstört hast.  
  
  
  
Es war schwer für den rothaarigen Mann, den Blick von seinem Gegenüber zu nehmen, um zum Schrank zu flüchten und zwei Kleidungsstücke herauszufischen, diese dem Älteren dann auf die Decke zu werfen, doch er schaffte es. So groß sein Hass auch war, so wenig konnte er die deutlichen Anzeichen des Missbrauchs auf seinem Gegenspieler sehen.  
  
"Zieh dich an", befahl er heiser und wandte sich dann um, mit einigen, unsicheren Schritten in seine Küche wankend.  
  
Wieso erkennt er mich nicht?, schoss es Aya plötzlich durch den Kopf, als sich der Schock legte und klareren, zusammenhängenderen Gedanken Platz machte. Er trägt kein Anzeichen, dass er weiß, wer ich bin. Woran liegt das?  
  
Konnte es sein, dass das Orakel durch sein Trauma nicht in der Lage war, sich zu erinnern? Dass all seine Taten verschwunden waren wie nichts? Dass auf seinem Bett ein Mann saß, der wie neugeboren unschuldig auf die Welt gekommen war? Unwissend, rein, unbefleckt?  
  
Das Geräusch nackter Füße auf Parkettfußboden ließ ihn erkennen, dass Crawford sich anscheinend dazu entschlossen hatte, die Kleidungsstücke anzulegen und sich ihm vorsichtig zu nähern. In der Tat....als Aya sich umdrehte, stand der Amerikaner im Türrahmen, die muskulöse und dennoch schlanke Gestalt gehüllt in einer weichen, ausladenden Stoffhose, die sich scheinbar ein wenig enger um Crawfords Gestalt schmiegte als um seine eigene und einem weitausladenden Sweatshirt.  
  
Die dunklen Augen ohne festen Fixpunkt leicht zusammengekniffen, als wenn sie versuchten, etwas genauer zu identifizieren. Oder jemanden....  
  
Aya erwiderte den Blick dieser schwarzen Seen und wusste mit einem Male, warum das Orakel ihn nicht erkannt hatte. Jedes Mal, wenn sie sich im Kampf getroffen hatten, trug der Amerikaner eine leicht getönte Brille. Natürlich kannte Aya nicht deren Stärke, aber was war, wenn Crawford ohne Brille fast blind war?  
  
Vor allen Dingen: Was machte es letztendlich aus? Was kümmerte er sich um solch Nebensächlichkeiten? Sollte er sich nicht endlich für seine Schwester rächen, für seine Familie, seine Mutter, seinen Vater, beide tot, unter der Erde, kalt, leblos.....  
  
Aya umklammerte mit verzweifelter Mühe den großen Küchentisch, als ihn Rachegedanke nach Rachegedanke heimsuchte. Als in ihm Trauer, Hass und Wut nach Vorherrschaft rangen. Sein Atem ging stoßweise, sein Puls rasend, er drohte beinahe, das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Er musste hier raus, er konnte nicht länger in der Gegenwart des Schwarz Assassins bleiben.  
  
Durch das Pulsieren in seinen Ohren hörte er, wie sich leise Schritte entfernten, den Flur entlang huschten und Aya wusste plötzlich, dass er mit aller Macht verhindern musste, dass Crawford aus seinem Apartment entkam....er wusste zwar noch nicht, wer er selbst war, allerdings könnte es knapp werden, sollte es zu einer Gegenüberstellung kommen... Ganz im Gegensatz zu seiner momentanen Panik hastete er dem Mann nach und befahl scharf:  
  
"Du wirst hierbleiben!"  
  
Irgendetwas.....irgendetwas in seiner Stimme schien ihn verraten zu haben, denn der schwarzhaarige Amerikaner drehte sich nun langsam, wie unter Schock um und betrachtete für einen Moment blind und doch seltsam fixierend Ayas Gesicht, bis sich schließlich die dunklen Augen weiteten, schließlich wieder zusammenzogen zu einem spöttelnden Lächeln.  
  
"Sieh an...", flüsterte die dunkle Stimme leise, immer noch mit immanentem Schmerz, "...der Weiß Junge.....Fujimiya Junior....wie komme ich denn zu der Ehre?"  
  
Anstelle seinem Drang, dem Orakel das plötzlich so hochmütig erscheinende Grinsen aus dem Gesicht zu schlagen, nachzugeben, beschloss Aya nun, Feuer mit Feuer zu bekämpfen und es seinem Gegenspieler mit gleicher Münze heimzuzahlen. Gut, er konnte und durfte den Amerikaner noch nicht umbringen, doch das ließ sich aufschieben. So günstig die Gelegenheit auch war, sie würde wieder kommen.  
  
Aya schritt gemächlich auf seinen Erzfeind zu und lächelte, obwohl er wusste, dass Crawford es nicht sehen konnte. Was er wusste, war, dass der Amerikaner es HÖREN würde, das boshafte Lächeln, mit dem er seine wohl bedachten Worte unterlegte:  
  
"Lasgo.....", er ließ den Namen mit einem sinnlichen Rollen auf seiner Zunge zergehen. "....hat dich mir geschenkt.....für drei Tage.....ich kann mit dir machen, was ich will, solange ich dich nicht töte. Und nach Ablauf dieser Frist...."  
  
Er rückte noch einen Schritt näher heran.  
  
"....gehörst du wieder ihm, Orakel....."  
  
Das kurzfristige Entsetzen, welches sich klar und deutlich in dem ebenmäßigen Gesicht wiederspiegelte, war Aya Belohnung genug. Es war für ihn ein Zeichen, dass sein Gegenüber nicht so unverwundbar war, wie er dachte. Doch sobald er es gewonnen hatte...  
  
...war es auch schon wieder verloren.  
  
"Macht dich das scharf?", wisperte Crawford bedächtig, mit seinem spöttischen Grinsen. "Törnt dich das an, ja? Willst du dich auch mal versuchen?"  
  
Aya erwiderte diese offene Provokation mit einem höhnischen Lächeln. "Ich genieße nichts, was schon verdorben ist....was innen verrottet.....", antwortete er und drehte sich um, sicheren Schrittes in sein Wohnzimmer gehend. Er wusste, dass das getroffen hatte. "Ach ja....ich würde dir nicht raten zu fliehen...es wimmelt hier von Lasgos Männern, du kämest nicht weit. Und du weißt sicherlich, was dann passieren würde...."  
  
~~**~~  
  
Die meiste Zeit des Abends war es ruhig geblieben. Nach dem ersten Höhepunkt in der Eskalation zwischen ihnen beiden war Aya im Wohnzimmer geblieben, während Crawford sich zurück in das Schlafzimmer begeben hatte.  
  
Der rothaarige Mann wusste, dass sein Feind nicht fliehen würde, nicht, wenn er drei Tage Aufschub vor dem Unvermeidlichen hatte. Und so sehr wie es ihm auch widerstrebte, dass er seinem ewigen Dorn im Auge Zuflucht gewähren musste, so sehr war das von Nöten. Für seinen eigenen Schutz.  
  
Aya gähnte und legte das Buch, in dem er nun schon seit drei Stunden vergeblich versuchte zu lesen, zur Seite. Er wollte schlafen, ja. Aber nicht an der Seite Crawfords in seinem eigenen Bett. Also blieb ihm nur die Möglichkeit, sich auf seine Couch zu postieren, denn obgleich aller Antipathien jagte ihm die Erinnerung an das, was er heute morgen gesehen hatte, Schauer des Entsetzens über den Rücken.  
  
Wie hilflos hatte Crawford doch ausgesehen, wie jung, als er in nichts gehüllt vor ihm lag, in der dunklen Abstellkammer. Allem beraubt, seiner Würde, seiner Freiheit, seiner Selbstentscheidung ähnelte er in keiner Weise mehr dem eiskalten Assassin, sondern einem armen Wesen, das mehr Schutz brauchte, als jeder bereit war, ihm zu geben.  
  
Sollte er sich ausruhen, sollte er seinen Schmerzen Zeit lassen, sich zu beruhigen. Sollte er ihm aus dem Weg gehen.  
  
Aya stand auf und streckte sich ausgiebig. Gut, dann würde er die Gastfreundschaft der Couch okkupieren, welche ihm so herrlich entgegenstrahlte.  
  
Und dennoch. Er musste noch einmal in das Schlafzimmer, wenn er nicht nackt oder in seinen jetzigen Sachen schlafen wollte. Seufzend drehte sich der rothaarige Assassin um und bewegte sich anmutig in Richtung Schlafzimmer, wo er die geschlossene Tür für einen Moment anstarrte, sie schließlich öffnete und einen schon beinahe unsicheren Blick hineinwarf.  
  
Die kleine Nachttischlampe brannte, eine altmodisch anmutende Leuchtquelle, die ihr Licht im sanften Kegel in einem Radius verbreitete, der gerade groß genug war, um einen winzigen Abschnitt des Zimmers zu beleuchten.  
  
Der Teil, der sich fast unmittelbar an das Kopfende des Bettes anschloss. Und mit ihm gleichzeitig auch die Person, welche die Schlafstätte für sich beansprucht hatte, nun auf der Seite lag, den linken Arm achtlos über sein Gesicht geworfen, sodass Aya der Gesichtsausdruck des Schwarz verborgen blieb.  
  
Irgendetwas in Aya bedauerte das. Er wollte das Leid sehen, welches dem Mann zugefügt worden war. Wollte sehen, dass Crawford litt, um seine eigene Rache zu finden. Sollte der andere Mann auch Schmerz empfinden, sollte er auch wissen, was Verzweiflung, was Irrsinn, was Trauer war.  
  
Und doch gab es da noch etwas, was sich so etwas nicht wünschte. Ein kleiner Teil in Ayas Persönlichkeit, der sich jetzt, anhand der leisen, schon beinahe verzweifelten Geräusche, die Crawford im Schlaf von sich gab, regte und ihm sagte, dass es nicht rechtens war, was dem Assassin zugefügt wurde, dass es kein Mensch verdient hatte, so behandelt zu werden.  
  
Es war der Teil von Ayas Seele, der langsam verkümmerte.  
  
Er schlich leise zum Sessel, auf dem er seine Schlafsachen abgelegt hatte und ergriff sie mit Schwung und entgültiger Geste. Nein, er würde sich von nichts aus der Bahn bringen lassen. Von gar nichts. Aya langte nach der kleinen Lampe, schaltete sie aus und war für einen Moment erstaunt, dass dennoch so viel Licht in das Zimmer fiel, bis ihm bewusst wurde, dass es der Mond war, der seine weichen Schatten- und Lichtspiele auf den deckenverhüllten Körper vor ihm warf.  
  
Es war Vollmond, schon wieder. Aya konnte kaum glauben, dass es schon einen Monat her war, seitdem er das bläuliche Licht so strahlend hell gesehen, dass er es bewusst wahrgenommen hatte. Doch nun...ja. Nun zog es ihn vollkommen in seinen Bann, was nicht zuletzt durch eine plötzliche Bewegung Crawfords arrangiert wurde, die das Gesicht des Mannes freigab.  
  
So unheimlich jung...., dachte Aya überrascht, als er die feinen Züge studierte. So unheimlich verletzbar, als er den Schmerz erkannte, welcher den altbekannten Spott ersetzte. Schlaf offenbart das wahre Gesicht eines Menschen, so sagt man.  
  
Ob es auch in diesem Fall stimmen mochte?  
  
Das ebenmäßige Gesicht des älteren Mannes verzog sich zu einer Grimasse von Angst gemischt mit Schmerz, die Aya für einen Augenblick wie angewurzelt dort stehen ließ. In diesem Moment verschwendete er keinen Gedanken daran, dass das hier sein Todfeind war, den er vor sich hatte. Er betrachtete und analysierte alleine die Form des Amerikaners, die schlanke und dennoch muskulöse Kurve der Schulter, die einzelnen Abschürfungen im Gesicht Crawfords, welche im Mondlicht dunkelblau erschienen, die sonst so makellos weiße Haut, weich getönt in Farbe und Schatten. Nichts störte seine Betrachtungen außer die leisen Laute seines Geschenks und das Rauschen der uralten Bäume, welches durch das leicht geöffnete Fenster drang.  
  
Aya ließ sich lautlos in den Sessel nieder. Nein....er würde noch nicht gehen. Noch würde er hier bleiben und den schlafenden Mann betrachten, den er hasste und töten würde, sobald er die Gelegenheit dazu hatte.  
  
Anscheinend wusste auch Crawford, dass ihm im Moment keine Gefahr drohte, denn ansonsten hätte er sich nicht schutzlos in die Hände desjenigen begeben, dessen Familie er auf dem Gewissen hatte.  
  
Den kontrovers-abstrakten Frieden dieses Moments konnte ihm niemand nehmen und er war auch nicht bereit, ihn gegen seinen Hass einzutauschen.  
  
~~**~~ 


	2. Dud2

A/N: Und hier nun die Fortsetzung. Eigentlich sollte sie den ganzen zweiten Tag umfassen, allerdings schien mir eine Länge von über 25 Seiten etwas zu viel. Daher gibt´ s jetzt erst mal die erste Hälfte inklusive kostenlosen Goodie am Ende.  
  
Dank an alle, die gereviewt haben, als da wären: Marron, Koishii und Minami! ^__^  
  
Ansonsten noch eine kleine Anmerkung an all die, die auch auf Yaoi.de lesen: Die Geschichte wird dort erst gebetat online gestellt, sodass ihr hier nur den von mir nachgesehenen Teil zu lesen bekommt.  
  
Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins, außer die Idee.  
  
Ansonsten viel Spaß und happy C&Cing !  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Es war nicht der Wecker, welcher ihn aus seinem Schlaf holte, sondern ganz simpel die unmögliche Position, in der er sich zum Schlafen begeben hatte. Oder vielmehr, in der ihn die Müdigkeit übermannt hatte, wie Aya nun bemerkte. Es war früh morgens...vielleicht vier Uhr. Die Sonne war noch längst nicht aufgegangen, doch war es spürbar Morgen geworden. Einige der Vögel sangen bereits, der Geräuschpegel des Geländes war angestiegen. Seine Glieder schmerzten, während sein linker Arm völlig taub war. Eingeschlafen. Er hatte sich wohl im Schlaf zu sehr darauf gestützt.  
  
Sich das gefühllose Körperteil rubbelnd stand der rothaarige Mann ächzend auf, war sich wieder einmal bewusst, dass er sich weitaus älter fühlte als er in Wirklichkeit war. Er warf einen Blick auf die ruhelose Gestalt, welche sich fiebrig hin und her bewegte.  
  
Er wandte sich ab. Er war zu einem Kompromiss für sich selbst gekommen. Solange die Frist noch nicht abgelaufen war, würde er seinem Feind aus dem Weg gehen. Das war nicht so schwer, wie er erst gedacht hatte. Er hatte noch genug zu tun, um den ganzen Tag sein Apartment nicht betreten zu müssen. Und diese eine Nacht würde er dann auch noch überstehen.  
  
Aya wankte in die kleine, luxuriöse Küche und schüttete gähnend Wasser für mindestens vier Tassen in die Ein-Personen-Kaffeemaschine, welche nun murrend und gurgelnd ihren Dienst aufnahm. Er konnte sowieso nicht schlafen, wieso sollte er dann noch versuchen, es sich auf der Wohnzimmercouch bequem zu machen?  
  
"Schlaflose Nacht gehabt, Fujimiya?", tönte es da spöttisch von der Tür und Aya zuckte innerlich wie äußerlich zusammen. Wie konnte der Mann sich nur so lautlos anschleichen, wenn doch alle seine Sinne auf Hochbetrieb liefen? Dann wiederum tönte die Kaffeemaschine so laut, dass er darin eine willkommene Entschuldigung für seinen Mangel an Aufmerksamkeit fand.  
  
"Ich war anscheinend nicht der Einzige, Orakel", gab Aya kalt zurück und stieß unwirsch Luft aus. "Allerdings war ICH nicht derjenige, der sich mit Albträumen gequält hat."  
  
"Ich fühle mich geehrt, dass du mich so genau beobachtest, Kätzchen", lächelte Crawford und lehnte sich lasziv an den Türrahmen. Hier, so schoss es Aya plötzlich durch den Kopf, im harten Licht der Oberbeleuchtung sah er so ganz anders aus als im weichen, mystifizierendem Mondlicht.  
  
Nun sah man die deutlichen Spuren der Misshandlung auch als das, was sie waren. Grausam. Abscheulich. Crawford sah schrecklich aus. Die Haare wild in seinem Gesicht, in einigen Haarsträhnen Überreste von Blut und....anderen Körperflüssigkeiten. Die Augen blutunterlaufen und rotgerändert, mit tiefdunklen Schatten unter müden, schwarzen Seen des Spotts. Die Abschürfung am linken Wangenknochen begann langsam, sich mit bläulichen Hämatomen zu umgeben, die das Gesicht des Amerikaners noch mehr aushöhlten.  
  
"Vielleicht nehme ich meine Rache daraus, dir zuzusehen wie du leidest", schüttelte Aya all diese Eindrücke ab und widmete sich mit plötzlicher Intensität seiner Kaffeemaschine, die in letzten, gequälten Tönen die schwarze Flüssigkeit ausspuckte und schließlich mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen den Dienst quittierte.  
  
Er wandte sich zu einer der bäuerlich anmutenden Anrichten, wo er zwei Tassen ergriff und sich schließlich wieder zu seinem Feind umdrehte, der ihn nun mit einem merkwürdig ruhigen Gesichtsausdruck fixierte. Nichts war darin zu lesen, rein gar nichts. Keine Wut, kein Spott, nichts das Geringste.  
  
"Und was, wenn ich nicht leide?"  
  
Aya sah überrascht auf. Ja, was wenn?  
  
Aber nein, die Frage stellte sich nicht, ganz und gar nicht. Die Beweise waren evident. Crawfords verkrampfte Haltung besagte einiges, genauso wie die kleinen, erschreckten Geräusche, die er im Schlaf von sich gab. Vielleicht schaffte er es ja, all die Emotionen zurückzudrängen, wenn er wach, bei Bewusstsein war, doch wenn er schlief war dies nicht der Fall.  
  
Traum ist Wahrheit, schoss es Aya durch den Kopf und er widmete seine vollständige Aufmerksamkeit dem Kaffee, den er nun in beide Tassen goss.  
  
"Milch? Zucker?", ließ er Crawfords Frage vollkommen links liegen, während er nach zwei Löffeln griff.  
  
"Schwarz."  
  
  
  
Über die darauffolgende Stille hinweg reicht Aya seinem Feind die Tasse und ging an ihm vorbei ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sich auf die Couch fallen ließ und das Licht anschaltete, was sich im weichen Kreis ausbreitete, etwas gedämmter als das der Küche.  
  
Er wünschte sich, Crawford würde ihm nicht nachkommen, würde ihn einfach in Ruhe lassen, damit er die ganze Angelegenheit in eine dunkle Ecke seiner Wahrnehmung drängen konnte. Dorthin, wo sich auch seine restlichen Gefühle befanden.  
  
Doch wie es generell so war, wurden seine Wünsche nicht erfüllt. Der Amerikaner setzte sich ihm gegenüber in einen der Ledersessel, schlug die Beine mit einer fast unbemerkten Grimasse des Schmerzes übereinander und stellte den Kaffee auf seinen rechten Oberschenkel.  
  
"Was machst du hier?", fragte er kalt und geschäftlich. Ein befehlsgewohnter Ton, der keinen Widerspruch zuließ und auch keine Verweigerung der Aussage. Und dennoch ließ sich der rothaarige Mann Zeit mit der Antwort. Crawford hatte ihm nichts zu befehlen und war auch nicht in der gegenwärtigen Position, um solche Forderungen stellen zu dürfen.  
  
"Ich verkaufe für Lasgo Drogen."  
  
Crawford lachte. In Ayas Ohren klang es melodisch und warm.  
  
"Aber natürlich, Weiß. Und was machst du wirklich? Deine Familie rächen?"  
  
Auch wenn er es gerne gewollt hätte, ging Aya nicht auf diese offensichtliche Provokation ein, sondern nahm einen großen, langsamen Schluck aus seiner Tasse, um dann noch eine ganze Zeit lang zu warten und zu schweigen, bevor er sich wieder seinem Gegenüber zuwandte und ihn direkt anschaute. Er wusste, dass Crawford ihn nicht scharf konturiert sehen konnte, dank seiner nicht vorhandenen Sehhilfe, und hatte doch das Gefühl, als wäre es anders.  
  
"Die Frage könnte ich dir auch stellen. Was hast du hier verloren? Hat Lasgo plötzlich beschlossen, nicht nur einen Geschäftspartner aus dir zu machen, sondern dich ebenso als Bettwärmer zu missbrauchen?"  
  
- ´Sieh sie dir an, diese vollendete Form....diese Muskeln, die weiche Haut....das Blut auf ihr....der Samen auf ihr....gerade eben missbraucht....ein herrlicher Anblick, meinst du nicht auch?` -  
  
Aya hielt einen Moment inne, als ihn die Erinnerung an die Sekunden des gestrigen Tages überkam, in denen er seinem Geschenk zum ersten Mal begegnet war, zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht ahnend, dass es Crawford war.  
  
"Ein Auftrag von Takatori. Ich sollte einen seiner ihm lästig gewordenen Geschäftsmänner entfernen, aber wie man sieht, ist mir das nicht gelungen", erwiderte der Amerikaner bitter lächelnd um dann selbst einen großen Schluck zu sich zu nehmen.  
  
Aya erwiderte nichts. Also hatten sie den gleichen Auftrag, nur aus anderen Motiven. Und von anderen Geldgebern. Und wieder war es für ihn ein kleiner Stich Erleichterung, dass der Mann, der seine Familie auf dem Gewissen, der ihm alles genommen hatte, in Ausübung eines Auftrags so schrecklich behandelt worden war.  
  
Es stimmte. Damals hatte Takatori mit Schwarz seine Drogengeschäfte über die Firma seines Vaters abgewickelt und Crawford schließlich damit beauftragt, seine Familie zu töten. Ein Anschlag, den nur er überlebt hatte. Er und seine Schwester, die nichts weiter war, als eine leere Hülle auf einem viel zu großen Krankenhausbett, eine blasse, geisterhafte Figur.  
  
Aya hoffte schon lange nicht mehr, dass sie aufwachte. Ein kleiner, unbewusster Teil in ihm tat das, ja, aber er selbst nicht mehr. Er selbst würde anstelle seiner Familie, seiner Mutter, seines Vaters, seiner Schwester, weiterleben und Rache üben.  
  
Rache, die im Moment bedeutete, dass er seinem größten Feind, dem Mörder der Personen, die er geliebt hatte, das Leben schenkte, obwohl er ihn mühelos töten konnte.  
  
Mein letzter Funken von Ehre und Menschlichkeit ist dafür verantwortlich, entschied der rothaarige Mann, wusste aber zugleich, dass an dem Moment, in dem sie beide frei waren, in dem dieser Ring gesprengt worden war, es diesen Waffenstillstand nicht mehr geben würde.  
  
"Warum hast du das nicht vorhergesehen?", fragte er unerwartet, als ihm Sekunden vorher genau diese Frage durch den Kopf geschossen war. Ein berechtigter Einwand, da Crawford seinen Beinamen `Orakel´ nicht umsonst trug.  
  
"Weil ich keine Vision hatte", antwortete dieser und wandte seinen Kopf ab, ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür, dass Aya eine Schwachstelle getroffen hatte. Die er jedoch zu diesem Augenblick nicht ausnutzte. Zu groß war die Verletzlichkeit, die sein Gegenüber in diesem Moment an den Tag legte.  
  
"Ich kann nicht alles vorhersehen, egal, was eure Wissenschaftler meinen. Ja, wenn du so willst, kannst du das meine Schwachstelle nennen, die normalerweise von Schuldig perfekt ausgefüllt wird...."  
  
...dieses Mal jedoch nicht, beendete Aya den Satz und nickte stumm. Er hatte dem nichts hinzuzufügen.  
  
Ebenso schweigend erhob er sich nun und trat an seinem Feind vorbei in die Küche, um dort die mittlerweile leere Tasse zu deponieren und sich ins Bad zu begeben. Er hatte keine Angst, Crawford dort sitzen zu lassen, wo er jetzt war. Er wusste, dass der Mann weder fliehen noch ihn umbringen wollte. Wenn doch, so hätte er schon einmal die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt.  
  
Aya entledigte sich mit einer fließenden Bewegung seiner klammen Sachen und stieg unter die Dusche, die ihm nach wenigen Sekunden das Vergnügen warmen Wassers gönnte. Gerade, für diesen Moment blockte er alle Gedanken aus, besonders die an den Mann in seinem Wohnzimmer. Er genoss einfach nur, wie das heiße, wohltuende Nass seinen nackten Körper hinunterglitt, seine Muskeln entspannte, seine Müdigkeit vertrieb.  
  
Seine Hände berührten ebenso wie das Wasser seinen Körper, verteilten wohlriechendes Duschgel darauf, wuschen es ab. Aya schloss die Augen und ließ seine Hände noch einmal über seinen Körper und dessen empfindlichere Regionen gleiten, blieb schließlich zwischen dem noch weichen Fleisch zwischen seinen Beinen stehen, massierten es, liebkosten es mit zärtlicher Widmung, bis es sich aufrichtete, bis der Rausch sowohl dort als auch in seinem Gehirn größer und mächtiger wurde, mehr und mehr Adrenalin durch das Blut geschickt wurde, der Rauschzustand näher und näher kam, bis er schließlich in einer gewaltigen Welle erreicht war, sich die Anspannung in Ayas Körper mit einem Ruck löste, sich vor ihm ergoss, ihn mit einem Gefühl vollkommenster Zufriedenheit zurücklassend.  
  
Der Nachhall des Orgasmus ließ den rothaarigen Mann leicht seufzen, ließ ihn sich an die kühlen Fliesen der Wand lehnen. Er konnte im Nachhinein noch nicht einmal sagen, was ihn dazu getrieben hatte, und dennoch war es gut gewesen.  
  
Keine Schuldgefühle, keine Scham, ein kleines Stelldichein mit sich selbst. Ein perfekter Weg um Anspannung und Stress zu lösen.  
  
Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.  
  
Aya stieg entspannt aus der Dusche, um sich auch noch der oberen Region seines Körpers, seinem Gesicht, zu widmen und zog sich darauf ein paar der Sachen an, die er gestern so wahllos hier hatte liegen lassen. Dass sie ihm nun zu gute kommen würde, hatte er gestern mit keinem einzigen Gedanken bedacht.  
  
Er betrat das Wohnzimmer, wo er auf einen spöttisch lächelnden Crawford traf, der unverändert in dem Ledersessel saß und ihm nun den Kopf zuwandte.  
  
"Na....hat es Spaß gemacht? Darf ich fragen, was genau dich so angetörnt hat, dass du es dir selbst besorgen musstest?"  
  
Aya fühlte, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht schoss. Wie konnte Crawford das wissen? Er hatte doch fast keinen Ton von sich gegeben, und wenn, dann beinahe unhörbar? Wie...?  
  
Vielleicht hatte er es vorausgesehen.  
  
Die Antwort schien logisch, zumal er nicht glaubte, dass das Orakel vor der Badezimmertür stehen und durch das Schlüsselloch schauen würde.  
  
"Genaugenommen warst du es, oder vielmehr dein Bild, wie du nackt vor mir lagst, hilflos, bewusstlos, mir vollkommen ausgeliefert", höhnte er als Antwort, dem Drang nicht widerstehen könnend, dem anderen Mann das Offensichtliche noch einmal vor Augen zu halten. "Weißt du....die Aussicht war einfach großartig, und Lasgos Versprechen ebenso!"  
  
Aya sah die Hand erst, als sie mit seiner Wange in Kontakt kam und ihn mit einer derartigen Wucht zurückwarf, wie er es sich nie hätte träumen lassen. Auch den schlanken, starken Fingern, welche sich nun in einem eisernen Griff um seinen Hals legten, konnte er nicht wirklich entkommen. Alles, was Aya in diesem Moment bemerkte, war die vollkommen kalte und harte Wand, die sich dicht an seinen Rücken presste und die ebenso klirrende Wut, den unbändigen Zorn in Crawfords dunklen Augen.  
  
Nein. Mehr. Es war Hass. Direkt auf ihn gerichtet.  
  
Die Hände um seinen Hals drückten mehr und mehr zu, ließen ihm nicht einmal mehr Raum, seine Halsmuskeln zu bewegen, nicht einmal mehr nach Luft schnappen oder sprechen konnte er. Es war ein verzweifeltes Gefühl, ein Ringen nach Luft, nach Befreiung, nach Gnade.  
  
"Lass....Crawford......lass los.....", brachte er mit letzter Kraft hervor, nun auch dieser Sauerstoff verloren, er selbst röchelnd, seine Augen geschlossen. Seine Lungen schrieen nach Luft, nach Leben, doch er konnte ihrem Drängen nicht nachgeben.  
  
Seine Hände, die sich viel zu spät um Crawfords schlossen, hatten keine Kraft mehr übrig, um den Mann von sich zu stoßen, konnten nicht mehr als erfolglos über die weiche Haut streichen.  
  
Nicht jetzt.....nicht sterben.....noch nicht......, schoss es Aya panisch und ungewohnt kämpferisch durch den Kopf, als das Brennen in seinem Körper zuviel für ihn wurde, die Krämpfe seiner Lungen sich steigerten und er drohte das Bewusstsein zu verlieren.  
  
Doch bevor das geschehen konnte, wurde er losgelassen. Fallengelassen.  
  
Und das tat er auch. Keuchend und hustend sank er an der Wand hinunter, sich seiner Umgebung überhaupt nicht bewusst. Er lebte! LEBTE! Seine Lungen atmeten! Röchelnd hielt Aya sich seinen Hals, als er zu seinem Gegenüber aufsah, dem Mann, der ihn hätte töten können. Der es nicht getan hatte.  
  
Der Mann, der nun auf seine eigenen Hände starrte, offensichtlich erstaunt darüber, was er gerade getan hatte. Dessen Blick schließlich wieder zu ihm glitt, voll von Unverständnis und Wut. Aya wollte etwas sagen, irgendetwas, nur um die tödliche Stille zu durchbrechen, zu beweisen, dass er noch genug Kraft hatte, seine Stimme zu gebrauchen, doch sein eigener Körper wurde ihm zum Verräter.  
  
Er hatte eben diese Kraft nicht, zu sehr nagte der Schock an ihm.  
  
Er hörte und sah gleichzeitig durch sein begrenztes Sichtfeld, wie sich der andere Mann entfernte und ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte, wo er die Tür mit einem lauten Knall schloss, der Aya zusammenzucken ließ.  
  
Der rothaarige Mann zitterte. Er konnte Crawford noch nicht einmal vorwerfen, ihn angegriffen zu haben. Angesichts seiner Provokation war das durchaus verständlich gewesen. Doch warum musste Crawford auch fragen?  
  
Alle Entspannung, die er vor ein paar Momenten vielleicht noch gefühlt haben mochte, war mit einem Male verschwunden und an ihrer Stelle war eine ungeheure Wut getreten, die sich einzig und alleine auf ihn selbst bezog, den rothaarigen, kalten Assassin.  
  
Soviel zum Thema, den anderen Mann nicht zu beachten, um sich die gemeinsame Zeit nicht noch schwerer zu machen. Aya kämpfte sich in die Höhe und hielt sich seinen schmerzenden Hals. Ohne dass er es wahrnahm, trugen ihn seine Beine zum Wohnzimmer, während seine Hände die Tür öffneten.  
  
Er trat ein und fand Crawford, wie er, mit dem Rücken zu ihm, am Fenster stand und in den dunklen Morgen hinausstarrte. Nur dieses eine Mal....es hatte nichts zu bedeuten....nur dieses eine Mal....  
  
Aya räusperte sich, wollte etwas sagen, wollte irgendwie die Stille durchbrechen, doch schließlich schwieg er. Konnte es nicht. Vielleicht wartete er auch darauf, dass sein Gegenüber ihm etwas an den Kopf warf, irgendeine Provokation vielleicht, irgendetwas. Eine Entschuldigung.  
  
Doch es kam nichts, kein Ton. Der ältere Mann ignorierte ihn, die Arme leicht um sich geschlungen, die ganze Gestalt starr und leblos.  
  
Aya wartete noch einen Moment, dann wandte sich der rothaarige Mann um und verließ das Zimmer, um sich überall dorthin zu begeben, wo er seinem Geschenk nicht begegnen musste.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Sein Hals schmerzte, ebenso seine Wange, wenn er über die mittlerweile dunkle Haut strich. Er hatte nicht gewusst, wie stark Crawford zugeschlagen hatte, bis Lasgo ihn mit einem Lächeln darauf aufmerksam machte, dass sein Geschenk wohl ungehorsam gewesen sei.  
  
Und so sehr Aya es auch hasste, so viel Genugtuung hatte es ihm verschafft, mit einem bösartigen Lächeln diese Frage zu verneinen und sich in zweideutigen Andeutungen zu ergehen, die der Drogenhändler mit einem warmen Lachen quittierte.  
  
"Ich beneide dich jetzt schon um die gemeinsame Zeit, die ihr zusammen verbringt", hatte Lasgo ihm lasziv ins Ohr geflüstert, was Aya dazu brachte, ihn innerlich ironisch darauf hinzuweisen, dass die Zeit weder schön noch erotisch war.  
  
Wie würde Lasgo wohl reagieren, wenn er ihm aus heiterem Himmel erklären würde, dass sein Geschenk Bradley Crawford war, ein Auftragsmörder, der eine Gruppe von außergewöhnlich begabten und ebenso gefährlich wie wahnsinnigen Menschen befehligte, die im Auftrag Takatoris Unschuldige umbrachten. Und dass er besagten Mann schon kannte. Ihn mehr als jeden anderen Menschen auf der Welt tot sehen wollte, jedoch verschont hatte.  
  
Mittlerweile war es Mittag, normalerweise der Zeitpunkt, an dem er sich in sein Apartment zurückzog und all die Informationen, die er gesammelt hatte, noch einmal auf sich wirken ließ und sie verwertete. Doch diesen Gedanken konnte er heute getrost verwerfen, denn in Crawfords Nähe war es ihm unmöglich, sich auf das zu konzentrieren, was noch vor ihm lag.  
  
Und so half er dem niederen Volk - den Straßenverkäufern - beim Einladen und Verpacken der Ware, um sich ein wenig nach Gerüchten und Halbwahrheiten umzuhören, in denen doch immer ein Körnchen Wahrheit steckte. Fakt war allerdings leider, dass keiner der Anwesenden je diesen ominösen und sehr einflussreichen Mittelsmann gesehen hatte. Jeder kannte ihn vom Namen her, sicherlich. Vom falschen, nichts sagenden Namen. Doch niemand wusste, wie dieser Mann aussah. Ein wirklicher Nachteil für Aya, den er nur zu lösen wusste, indem er den ganzen Ring sprengte. Nicht, dass es nicht jeder der hier Anwesenden es verdient hätte, bestraft zu werden....  
  
Natürlich hatte Lasgo ihn in den vergangenen drei Wochen noch nicht derart in sein Vertrauen gezogen, dass er ihm einen seiner wichtigsten Hintermänner vorstellte und das noch persönlich. Aber Aya hoffte, dass er morgen den älteren Mann genug beschatten konnte, um schließlich zum Treffpunkt der Beiden geführt zu werden.  
  
Seine Gedanken wurden durch ein lautes, verstörtes Geräusch durchbrochen, dass er erst nach ein paar Sekunden als seinen eigenen Magen identifizieren konnte, der ihm freundlich, jedoch bestimmt mitteilte, dass er vor mindestens zwölf Stunden die letzte Mahlzeit eingenommen hatte und dass er es nun für angebracht hielt, eben diesen Vorgang zu wiederholen.  
  
"Vielleicht solltest du etwas essen gehen, mein Mann mit dem Mädchennamen", flüsterte ihm eine sanfte, männliche Stimme vertraulich ins Ohr und Aya zuckte zusammen. Er hatte seinen derzeitigen Auftraggeber nicht kommen hören, ganz und gar nicht.  
  
"Willst du mir damit etwas Bestimmtes sagen, Lasgo?", erwiderte Aya spöttisch, selbst überrascht, dass er eines solchen Wechsels fähig war.  
  
"Nur, dass ich dir den Rest des Tages freigebe, damit du deinen Hunger stillen kannst, auf welchem Wege auch immer", lächelte der andere Mann kryptisch und drehte sich ohne einen weiteren Kommentar von ihm weg um dann mit leichten, beschwingten Schritten in Richtung Hauptgebäude zu gehen.  
  
Auf welchem Wege auch immer....?  
  
Aya dämmerte es langsam, wie Lasgo das gemeint hatte und dass der freundliche Vorschlag von gerade keinesfalls einer gewesen war. Nein, ganz im Gegenteil. Ein Befehl, eine Forderung, das war es gewesen.  
  
Der rothaarige Assassin schauderte bei dem Gedanken daran, nun schon in seine kleine Wohnung zurückkehren, Crawford begegnen zu müssen. Der Mann, der ihn heute morgen fast umgebracht hatte, der Mann, den er selbst provoziert und gereizt hatte. Inwiefern traf ihn an dem morgigen Vorfall die Schuld, wie stark hatte sein unüberlegtes und vor allen Dingen unreifes Verhalten seine eigene Gesundheit gefährdet?  
  
Wie hättest du reagiert, wenn man dir so etwas an den Kopf geworfen hätte, kurz nachdem du missbrauchst wurdest? Wie, Ran?, fragte er sich selbst, wusste jedoch keine Antwort darauf. Es war ihm nicht passiert und er würde alles daran setzen, dass er diese Erfahrung auch nie machen musste.  
  
Eine Wahl, die Crawford nicht gehabt hatte.  
  
Sich mit einem leichten Nicken von den Anderen verabschiedend, machte Aya sich auf den Weg zu seinem Apartment. Es war nur noch knapp ein Tag, den er damit verbringen konnte, sich zu sammeln und sich auf seine morgige Mission vorzubereiten. Auf das Blutbad, was jeden der hier Anwesenden töten könnte und würde.  
  
Der rothaarige Mann besah sich während er langsamen Schrittes zu den Quartieren wechselte die farbenfrohe Natur um sich herum. Es war Herbst, ein lauer, sonniger Tag, voll von bunten Blättern, warmen Farben und rauschenden Bäumen, die sich leise im Wind wiegten. Er hatte sie schon gehört, heute Nacht, als er Crawford beobachtet hatte und dabei eingeschlafen war.  
  
Doch sie nun zu sehen, ihre Farbpracht in sich aufzunehmen, verschaffte ihm ein Stück Glück das er nur selten verspürte. Ja, wie lange war es schon her, dass er kurz gelächelt hatte? Nein, dass er RICHTIG gelächelt hatte. Sicher, er hatte mal die Mundwinkel verzogen, als Omi ihn um einen Gefallen gebeten hatte, schüchtern und beinahe ängstlich, anscheinend aus Furcht davor, dass Aya ihm den freien Tag nicht genehmigen würde.  
  
Doch der rothaarige Mann hatte es getan, ohne zu zögern. Omi war noch so jung...so unverdorben. Er verdiente das Leben als Mörder nicht, verdiente nicht die Dunkelheit, in der er zu versinken drohte. Auch wenn Aya Birman, Manx und Perser mochte, so konnte er es keinem der Drei verzeihen, dass sie einen Minderjährigen darauf ansetzten, Menschen zu töten. Dass sie nicht wussten, welchen Schaden sie der armen Seele damit zufügten. Wie sie ihn zerstörten.  
  
Oder es vielleicht gerade deswegen taten.  
  
Er mochte nicht daran denken. Auch nicht an Ken und Youji. Nicht an den begeisterten Fußballer, der nichts lieber wollte, als Jugendlicher zu sein, sein Leben zu leben, ohne Mord und Weiß. Nicht an den Playboy, der alles andere als oberflächlich war. Die Tätowierung auf seinem Oberarm, die "Sünde", sie zeugte von einem Verbrechen, das der Mann begangen hatte und das ihn verfolgte, quälte, nachts wieder und wieder aus dem Schlaf hoch fahren ließ.  
  
Vielleicht lächelte er aber auch aufgrund des morgigen Blutbades, welches er selbst anrichten würde.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Aya drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss um. Einmal. Zweimal. Dann knackte es leise und gab schließlich seinem Drängen eingelassen zu werden nach. Stille lag vor dem rothaarigen Mann als er sich durch den halbdunklen Korridor bewegte und wünschte, dass Crawford sich wie gestern auch in sein Schlafzimmer zurückgezogen hatte. Dass er ihm nicht noch einmal begegnen müsse.  
  
Doch zuviel gehofft.  
  
Der ältere Mann saß im Wohnzimmer, in einem der Sessel, einen kleinen Gegenstand in seinen Händen, während er vollkommen blind aus dem Fenster starrte, anscheinend nichts um ihn herum wahrnahm, auch nicht seinen Feind, der gerade nach Hause gekommen war.  
  
Bei näherem Hinsehen erkannte Aya schließlich, was genau die schlanken, männlich-starken Hände seines Gegenübers so verkrampft zwischen langen Fingern hielten. Es waren die Handschellen, welche Aya ihm abgenommen hatte, als er noch nicht wusste, wen er vor sich hatte.  
  
Hätte ich es anders gemacht, wenn mir von vornherein bekannt gewesen wäre, dass es sich um das Orakel handelt?, schoss es dem rothaarigen Assassin durch den Kopf, doch er wagte es nicht, dieser Frage nachzugehen. Zumindest nicht jetzt.  
  
Nein, jetzt verbrachte er kostbare Augenblicke damit, seinen Feind zu betrachten, wie dieser scheinbar leblos nichts fixierte, was draußen vor sich ging, sondern tief in seinen Gedanken verweilte, die Hände leicht angespannt, aber noch nicht weiß. Dunkle Augen entbehrten jeglichem Spott, jeglicher Grausamkeit, jeglichem Hohn.  
  
Und zum ersten Mal fragte sich Aya, was hinter diesem gefühllosen Stück Mensch steckte. Was für eine Geschichte er hatte. Aber wollte er das wirklich wissen? Wollte er nicht Rache üben? War es nicht das, worauf es ankam, wofür er lebte?  
  
Ja.  
  
Die Antwort lautete ja.  
  
Anscheinend hatte er irgendein Geräusch von sich gegeben, denn plötzlich erwachte Crawford aus seiner Starre und fuhr herum, die dunklen Seen für einen Moment in Panik und haltlosem Entsetzen getaucht. Doch dann schien er die Gestalt des Weißassassins zu erkennen und die abrupten Gefühle waren so schnell verschwunden wie sie gekommen waren.  
  
"Der Kater ist zurück....", lächelte er bedächtig und wandte sich wieder dem Fenster zu, dieses Mal vollkommen dem anderen Mann verborgen, der die scharfe Antwort, welche ihm auf der Zunge lag, hinunterschluckte und sich in die Küche begab, erst dort bemerkend, dass sein Geschenk anscheinend geduscht hatte, zumindest den nassen, sauberen Haaren nach zu urteilen.  
  
Ohne sich noch einen weiteren Gedanken an den Mann in seinem Wohnzimmer zu gestatten, wühlte Aya im Kühlschrank und suchte sich verschiedenste Zutaten für sein heutiges Mittagessen. Etwas, das langsam und umständlich zuzubereiten war. Ja, das war eine gute Idee. Frisches Gemüse vielleicht. Bis das gekocht und tafelfertig war, dauerte es eine ganze Zeit. Dazu Fleisch. Was hatte er denn da? Nichts schnell Gebratenes, auf keinen Fall. Filetstreifen, die gingen doch. Und als Beilage? Reis würde passen. Damit würde er lange genug beschäftigt sein, um sich Gedanken über den kommenden Tag machen zu können, ganz in Ruhe, ohne Störung, ohne Crawford.  
  
Aya setzte vollkommen in seine Überlegungen versunken eine Pfanne mit Öl auf und stellte den Herd an, um sich dann einen halben Kopf Blumenkohl vorzunehmen, den er zunächst in kleine Röschen unterteilte und abwusch. Anschließend setzte er einen größeren Topf mit gesalzenem Wasser auf und ließ das Gemüse auf kleiner Flamme langsam kochen.  
  
Er drehte leise das kleine Küchenradio auf, um wie in Trance mit der Musik zu wippen und das Wasser für Reis aufzusetzen, als ihm auffiel, dass es wohl zu wenig war und er große Tasse voll in den Reistopf schüttete.  
  
Es jedenfalls versuchte, denn plötzlich brach die Hölle aus.  
  
Er wurde mit einem Mal jäh zurück gezogen, während eine scharfe Stimme englische Flüche zischte. Aya, der weder mit dem einen noch dem anderen gerechnet hatte, konnte gar nicht reagieren, ließ vollkommen perplex die Tasse los und betrachtete beinahe fasziniert, wie sich ungefähr einen halben Meter vor ihm eine Stichflamme aus der Pfanne erhob, die ihm, wäre er dort stehengeblieben, schlimmste Verbrennungen zugefügt hätte. Und Crawford, der nun die Pfanne mit einer entschlossenen Bewegung ins Spülbecken schleuderte, wo sie in Ruhe ausbrennen konnte, ohne Brandschäden zu verursachen.  
  
Sein Körper war ihm voraus, als er begann zu zittern, denn allmählich setzte auch der Schock in seinem Gehirn ein, flüsterte ihm verspätet zu, dass diese Unaufmerksamkeit sein Leben hätte kosten können, wäre da nicht.....  
  
Ja, was?  
  
Jetzt erst war Aya fähig, sich umzudrehen, in kalte, braune Augen zu starren, die ihn mit Wut taxierten und durchbohrten. Crawford stand hinter ihm, das Gesicht zu einer zornigen Maske verzogen.  
  
"Was sollte das, Fujimiya? Kannst du nicht aufpassen, was du machst? Bist du denn zu gar nichts fähig?"  
  
Dieses Mal trafen ihn die harten Worte des Schwarz nicht, sie berührten noch nicht einmal die Oberfläche seiner Mauer. Er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich auszumalen, was geschehen wäre, hätte Crawford ihn nicht weggezogen.  
  
Sein Blick fiel auf die entschlossen-eiserne Hand auf seinem Arm, die ihn wenige Momente zuvor von der vernichtenden Stichflamme weggezogen hatte. Ohne Frage wusste Crawford, was passieren würde, hatte es wahrscheinlich in einer Vision gesehen und dementsprechend gehandelt.  
  
Aber warum?  
  
Aya wollte eben diesen Gedanken laut aussprechen, als der Amerikaner spöttisch schnaubte und ihn verächtlich ansah.  
  
"Na warum wohl, Fujimiya? Glaubst du etwa, mir liegt etwas an DEINEM Leben?"  
  
Langsam aber unaufhörlich kehrte die Selbstbeherrschung zurück, erfüllte ihn mit eiserner Disziplin und Wut, die sich gänzlich auf den großen Amerikaner vor ihm richtete. Mit einer groben Bewegung riss er sich von Crawford los, stieß ihn unwirsch zur Seite um ans Fenster zu gelangen und es weit aufzureißen. Es roch erbärmlich, der Gestank von verbranntem Fett und anderen, nicht mehr tauglichen Sachen lag in der Luft, überzog ihn nach und nach mit einer hauchdünnen Schicht von Übelkeit. Hatte er vor ein paar Augenblicken noch Hunger gehabt, so war dieser mit einem Male verschwunden und hinterließ den bitteren Geschmack des Schocks.  
  
"Verschwinde, Orakel!", zischte der weiße Assassin ohne sein Gegenüber anzusehen. Das Letzte, was er jetzt konnte, war, dem spöttischen, höhnenden Blick Crawfords zu begegnen. Wenn er doch tun musste....so konnte er in diesem Augenblick für nichts garantieren.  
  
Aya konnte nicht erklären, wieso. Er hatte Youji schon ein paar Mal vor solchen Unfällen gerettet, als der blonde Mann völlig verkatert und betäubt von der letzten, durchgemachten Nacht versucht hatte, für sie zu kochen. Für ihn war das nichts Neues, auch wenn er dieses Mal derjenige gewesen war, dem es passierte. Nein, es war nicht die Pfanne, die ihn in Rage und Wut versetzte.  
  
Es war der Hass auf Crawford, seinen Nemesis, dem Schwarz, der sich wieder und wieder ungefragt ihm näherte, ihn berührte, ihn aus der Bahn warf. Es war die ganze Situation, das Mitleid, welches er empfunden hatte. Wie war es jetzt? Verschwendete er noch einen Gedanken daran, was dem braunhaarigen Mann zugestoßen war? Einen Gedanken des Mitleids?  
  
Nein.  
  
Vielmehr waren es Rachegedanken. Gelüste, sich das zu nehmen, was ihm zustand: der Tod, das Leben des Schwarzassassins. Der Hohn, den Mann leiden zu lassen, die Schadenfreude, dass ihm so etwas passiert war und er nun damit leben musste.  
  
Doch je weiter diese Emotionen in ihm gruben, sich in ihn hineinfraßen, desto eindringlicher warnte ihn seine menschliche Seite davor, dies nicht zu tun. Der Teil in ihm, der noch nicht zum Mörder geworden war, die reine und unschuldige Seele.  
  
Ran.  
  
"Und was, wenn ich dir nicht gehorche, Weiß?", durchschnitt wie so oft die spottdurchtränkte Stimme Crawfords seine Gedanken und ließ hin abrupt herumfahren, sich nun seiner letzten Grenzen entledigend.  
  
Ja, seine Nerven lagen blank, zum Teufel mit seiner Disziplin! Zum Teufel mit der eisernen Maske, die sich wie eine Schutzschicht um sein Gesicht, um seine Gefühle gelegt hatte.  
  
"RAUS!", brüllte er unerwartet heftig, und doch befreiend für den Moment. Er wusste, es würde in einem Desaster enden, konnte es aber nicht verhindern und WOLLTE es auch gar nicht. Er brauchte dieses Ventil und wenn Crawford bereit war, es ihm zu geben, dann würde er es nehmen. Ohne Rücksicht, ohne Gnade, ohne Stolz.  
  
"Nein."  
  
Im Nachhinein erachtete Aya dieses eine Wort als den Auslöser. Im Nachhinein machte er genau diese vier Buchstaben dafür verantwortlich, was danach geschah.  
  
Dafür, dass er mit einem Male herumwirbelte und seinem Gegenüber mit einem gezielten Faustschlag das spöttische Lachen aus dem Gesicht trieb, das Geräusch Haut auf Haut zufrieden belächelnd.  
  
"Noch immer nein, Schwarz?", zischte er mit weitaufgerissenen Augen des Wahns. "Willst du dich mir IMMER noch wiedersetzen, elender Bastard?"  
  
Er bemerkte, wie Crawford sich mit einer Hand den schmerzenden Kiefer hielt, als er sich erneut aufrichtete und den erzürnten Weißassassin anlächelte.  
  
"Was ist mit deinen Prinzipien, Fujimiya? Mit deiner guten Seite? Mit der Gerechtigkeit, für die du kämpfst?"  
  
Genau das alles hatte er gerade hinter sich gelassen, um den nun schon seit Monaten köchelnden Hass, der Verzweiflung, der Wut, der Trauer und dem Schmerz Stimme zu geben und sie aus sich hinausschreien zu lassen, wie er es sonst nur auf seinen Missionen schaffte, in denen er seine Gegner für die Sünden bestrafte, die ihm angetan wurden.  
  
Und nun....nun hatte er den Menschen vor sich, den er am Meisten hasste, den er verachtete, den er tot sehen wollte! Mehr als alles andere TOT!  
  
Aya stürzte sich mit einem fast schon animalischen Schrei auf seinen Gegner, wollte ihm mit seinen eigenen Händen die braunen Augen aus dem ebenmäßigen, misshandeltem Gesicht reißen und sie den Bestien in seinem Inneren zum Fraß vorwerfen, doch dieses Mal war das Orakel besser auf ihn vorbereitet, fing seinen Schlag ab, die Hände, die sich zu Klauen geformt hatten und verdrehten sie, bis Ayas Arme vollkommen bewegungsunfähig hinter seinem Rücken gehalten wurden.  
  
Vielleicht tat es weh, vielleicht. Doch Aya spürte den Schmerz nicht, konnte ihn nicht von dem überwältigen Hass in sich selbst unterscheiden. Er riss sich mit Gewalt los, nötigte den anderen Mann dazu, ihn loszulassen, bevor er sich selbst beide Arme ausrenkte, stieß Crawford dann gegen die Anrichte, um seine Finger zielsicher um den Hals des Mannes zu legen, der ihm soviel angetan hatte.  
  
Und dennoch....auch jetzt versagte er wieder. Auch jetzt konnte ihm der Amerikaner entkommen und sich etwas weiter von ihm entfernt in die trügerische Sicherheit zu begeben. Doch das würde ihm nichts nützen! Nein, dieses Mal nicht!  
  
Die Stimme, welche ihm versuchte zu sagen, dass er aufhören sollte, dass er das nicht tun durfte, hatte er in sich begraben, tief und unwiderruflich.  
  
Aya setzte seiner Beute nach, fauchte animalisch, als er versuchte, an den anderen Mann heranzukommen, was spielerisch mit einem spöttischen Blick abgetan wurde.  
  
"Das Kätzchen wird wild? Wie niedlich...."  
  
Für Aya bedeutete dieser Bemerkung nichts, nein, er war schon viel zu weit in seiner abgeschotteten Welt des Jagens und Erbeutens. Seine Beute würde Crawford sein, sein Sieg der Tod, sein Triumph die Rache für seine Familie!  
  
Doch vorher.....vorher würde er mit dem anderen Mann spielen, so wie dieser es immer und immer wieder mit ihm selbst getan hatte. Würde nun endlich das letzte Fünkchen Menschlichkeit in sich begraben, was noch in ihm steckte.  
  
Er trat erneut gegen seinen Nemesis an, versuchte, sich ihm zu bemächtigen und dieses Mal sollte er Glück haben. Einer kleine Unaufmerksamkeit Crawfords zu Dank gelang es ihm, den älteren Mann durch einen gezielten Schlag in den Magen niederzuringen und ihn anschließend mit vollster Absicht zu ohrfeigen. Befriedigt sah er, wie sein Gegenüber aufstöhnend zu Boden ging, wie er ihm für einen Moment gar keine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.  
  
Und genau das nutzte Aya aus.  
  
Mit einem festen Griff in Crawfords Haare zog er den Amerikaner auf die Füße und mit sich ins Schlafzimmer. Ja, er würde leiden! Nichts konnte ihn von dieser Tat abhalten, nichts! Niemand! Weder seine Teamkameraden noch Schwarz, noch Lasgo. Nein.....von ihm hatte er ja sogar die Erlaubnis dazu!  
  
Warum also sollte er sie nicht nutzen? Wieso sollte er sich nicht vollends auf die Seite der Verbrecher stellen, für die er tötete, für die er das Böse beseitigte? Was war Vergewaltigung schon im Gegensatz zu Mord? WAS?  
  
Wo hatte er die Handschellen gelassen, die er dem Schwarz abgenommen hatte? Wo? Sich panisch umsehend entdeckte er zwar nicht die Hand- aber die Fußfesseln. Doch die würden auch genügen. Mussten!  
  
Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung riss er den älteren Mann auf das Bett und kniete sich über ihn, während er gleichzeitig zu den Eisenbändern griff. Crawford wehrte sich, offensichtlich in großen Schmerzen, doch das störte Aya nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil, es ließ die Vorfreude auf das, was nun folgen würde um ein Vielfaches steigern, ließ das vorhandene Blut in seinen Unterkörper schießen.  
  
Mit einem erneuten Schlag in das ohnehin schon geschundene Gesicht verschaffte sich der Assassin für einen Moment die Pause, die er brauchte, um nach den Eisenbändern zu greifen und sie um die Handgelenke gleichwohl wie das Bettgestell zu winden, und so den Amerikaner bewegungslos an Ort und Stelle zu halten.  
  
Er keuchte, als er sich endlich aufrichten und sein Werk betrachten konnte. Er hatte Crawford unter sich, seinen Feind, dem er seit Monaten hinterhergejagt war  
  
Unter sich.  
  
Ausgeliefert.  
  
Vollkommen hilflos.  
  
Darum wusste auch das Orakel, denn sein Blick verweilte mit einem leichten Panikstich durchsetzt auf seinem Gegner, dem schwachen Japaner, wie Schuldig einmal gesagt hatte. Dieses Mal sagte er nichts, keine spottenden Worte, kein höhnisches Grinsen zierten sein Gesicht.  
  
Blankes Entsetzen.  
  
Aya lächelte leicht und ergriff das Kinn des Mannes, um ihn still zu halten, als er einen gewaltsamen, einseitigen Kuss auf die Lippen des Anderen presste, sie aufzwang, in ein Territorium eintrat, das er sich nie hätte träumen lassen zu betreten. Etwas einnahm, was er bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht hatte haben wollen. Eine bittere, blutgesprenkelte Höhle, wie ihm nun bewusst wurde.  
  
Er spürte, wie sich sein Geschenk wehrte, versuchte, mit Hilfe seiner Beine von ihm loszukommen, doch Aya verhinderte es mit einer gezielten Gewichtsverteilung. Nichts würde ihn daran hindern können, den Amerikaner zu vernichten und das so grausam wie nur eben möglich. Nichts!  
  
Aya löste sich zufrieden von seinem Gegner, währenddessen er das schlank geschnittene Gesicht noch immer in seiner Gewalt hielt. Wie schön die Verletzungen doch waren, wie attraktiv das Leid in den braunen Seen voller Emotionen. Er würde diese Seele Stück für Stück auseinander reißen, sie zerbrechen, sie Crawford vor Augen halten, nur um sie ihm dann für immer zu entreißen.  
  
Ja......das war Rache......  
  
Die Luft war geschwängert vom verbrannten Geruch, einer hölzernen, bitteren Empfindung, doch gleichzeitig hieß sie auch das Versprechen von Sex. Sex und Gewalt. Ayas Brust hob und senkte sich schmerzhaft schnell als er mit einer sicheren Bewegung das Shirt des anderen Mannes hochschob, seinen Blick gierig über das schon benutzte Stück Fleisch dort gleiten ließ.  
  
Mein.....  
  
Mein.  
  
Mein!  
  
Er dachte flüchtig an die Phiole mit Gleitgel welche ihm Lasgo bereitgestellt hatte, doch verwarf diesen Gedanken schnell. Es würde auch so gehen, das wusste er aus Erfahrung. Es musste. Zumindest würde er nicht der Leidtragende sein, wenn es nicht ging.  
  
Aya strich sich mit einer beinahe schon eleganten Bewegung die langen, roten Strähnen aus den Augen und lächelte. Gott, wie sehr wollte er sich diesen Körper Untertan machen, ihm alles entreißen, seine Würde, seinen Stolz, seinen Hohn.  
  
All das würde ihm gehören!  
  
Anstelle der panischen Verzweiflung war nun eine ruhige, nichts sagende Maske aus Unbeweglichkeit getreten, die in Aya nun doch Erstaunen hervorrief. Wie konnte Crawford sich nur soweit fangen, um selbst seine Gesichtszüge unter Kontrolle zu bringen? War das alles für ihn nur ein Spiel, nicht real?  
  
Oh.....das würde es aber werden. Aya ließ mit einer bedächtigen Bewegung seine Fingerkuppen über die weiche Haut des Schwarzassassins gleiten, berührte starke, geschmeidige Muskeln, einen perfekt geformten Bauch, kleine, dunkle Brustwarzen.  
  
Und ließ seine Hände nach unten gleiten, stets begleitet von einem stillen Lächeln der Lust auf seinen Lippen. Mit einer sanften Geste legte er seine Hände an den Hosenbund seines Geschenks, wollte ihn langsam vom Torso des Mannes schälen, als dieser leise, jedoch klar verständlich wisperte:  
  
"Monster."  
  
  
  
~~~~~ by Coco 


	3. Dud3

A/N: Zunächst einmal gaanz herzlichen Dank an Diva, Minami, Koiishi und Marron für die tollen Feebacks! ^__^  
  
@ Diva: Ich und Cliffhangersadist? Nein....nun wirklich nicht....das ist nur....weißt du, Freude daran, dass ich den weiteren Verlauf kenne und *verstumm* Aber bitte, hier der nächste Teil^_~ Zumal.....*poke* ich hab dir eine Mail geschrieben....ist sie nicht angekommen?  
  
@ Mina: Da brauche ich wohl nichts mehr hinzuzufügen außer einem riesigen DANKESCHÖN!!!  
  
@ Koiishi: Natürlich schreibe ich noch weiter. Sogar noch gaanz viele Teile ^_~!  
  
@ Marron: Es freut mich, dass mir ein innovativer Plot gelungen ist, wirklich!  
  
So, Disclaimer: Gehört alles nicht mir, außer der Idee.  
  
Viel Spaß und happy C&Cing^_^!  
"Monster."  
  
Aya sah auf, für einen Moment betäubt, für einen Moment unfähig, die Bedeutung des Wortes in sich aufzunehmen, zu verwerten, was sein Opfer gesagt hatte.  
  
"Monster", wiederholte Crawford unmerklich, noch lautloser, betonte jede Silbe und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.  
  
Das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des rothaarigen Mannes verschwand mit einem Male und machte einer haltlosen Wut Platz, die Ayas Augen zu Schlitzen verengte, ihn unmerklich erzittern ließ.  
  
"Ich? Ein Monster? Das sagst DU?"  
  
Der Wunsch, den Körper unter ihm zu schänden, war nicht verschwunden, nein, die wilde, animalische Lust in seinem Blut zirkulierte noch immer in seinen Adern. Doch nun gesellte sich noch etwas ganz anderes dazu. Hysterie und Wahn gaben ihren Teil zu der explosiven Mischung in Ayas Innerem dazu, heizten seine Bereitschaft, den anderen Mann zu quälen noch mehr an.  
  
Hysterie, Wahn und noch etwas anderes, was von Minute zu Minute anstieg und an Gewicht gewann. Der Wunsch, all seine Trauer, seine Schmerzen, seine Verzweiflung hinauszuschreien, dem anderen Mann entgegen zu schleudern, ihn mit dem Elend zu konfrontieren, das in ihm wühlte, der Einsamkeit, dem Selbsthass.  
  
Er wusste, er durfte das nicht, sonst würde er nicht wieder aufhören können, sonst würden ihn seine inneren Dämonen, die er so lange hatte verschließen können auffressen und ihn in die Dunkelheit zerren.  
  
Und dennoch.....ließ er sich gehen. Ließ all die aufgestaute Verzweiflung mit einem Male hinaus, gab seinem Schmerz, seinem Leid Stimme. Ließ sie hinausschreien in die Welt, die ihm alles genommen hatte. Vater, Mutter, Schwester, ein normales Leben, seine Unschuld.  
  
"Das sagt derjenige, DER MEINE FAMILIE UMGEBRACHT HAT!! Das sagt das ORAKEL, ein KILLER, der keine Gnade kennt, andere Menschen bestialisch umbringt, sich keinen Deut um sie schert, ruchlos und kalt ist, der zu seinem persönlichen Vergnügen tötet!! Das sagt das MONSTER, das meine Familie getötet hat, weil die Drogengeschäfte aufgeflogen sind, die er selbst über meinen Vater hat laufen lassen!! DU bist von uns beiden das Monster, BRAD, und ich gönne dir das, was Lasgo getan hat, aus vollstem Herzen! Mehr noch, ich bin bereit das Gleiche zu tun, um mich an dir zu rächen, damit deine Seele endlich dort verrottet, wo sie hergekommen ist! In der HÖLLE!"  
  
Die Stille, welche darauf folgte, war ohrenbetäubend. Ayas Augen, unnatürlich weit aufgerissen, voller Hass starrten in Crawfords ruhige, vollkommen emotionslose. Selbst die schmalen Lippen des Amerikaners waren ausdruckslos, kein spöttisches Grinsen zierte sie, kein höhnisches Lächeln.  
  
Anscheinend wusste das Orakel, dass jedes noch so leise ausgesprochene Wort den momentanen Stillstand brechen und den rothaarigen Mann an seine Grenzen und darüber hinaus treiben würde. Er schwieg, während er sich des schweren Körpers auf ihm bewusst war, den schmerzhaften Druck auf seinen Unterkörper wahrnahm, mit der Panik focht, die diese Position in ihm auslöste.  
  
Nur ein falsches Wort und Abyssinian würde sich das nehmen, was er begehrte. Würde das scheinbar Gute hinter sich lassen, um endgültige Rache zu nehmen. Für einen Moment, einen Augenblick überlagerte sich Ayas Bild mit dem von Lasgo, verwuschen die Gesichtszüge ineinander und ließen Crawford scharf den Atem einziehen. Und doch...ohne Frage war er mit Aya nicht besser bedient. Der Mann würde sich das nehmen, was er wollte.  
  
Ihn.  
  
Doch er musste irgendetwas sagen, musste ihn daran hindern, sich ihm aufzuzwingen. Irgendetwas.  
  
Irgendetwas......  
  
Aya wusste für einen Moment nicht, was er wirklich fühlte. Er war erleichtert, sicher, dass er seiner Wut ein Ventil gegeben hatte, obwohl es noch nicht alles war, was er dem Schwarz an den Kopf werfen wollte. Andererseits wusste er auch, dass es nun kein Zurück mehr gab, er war schon zu weit gegangen. Zu sehr fochten der Hass, die Verachtung seinem Feind gegenüber ein ungleiches Spiel gegen ihn selbst und seine unberührte Seele.  
  
Eben diese Schadenfreude ließ ihn nun auch lächeln, die Hand wiederholt über den attraktiven Oberkörper des Mannes unter ihm streichen. So einfach würde es jetzt sein, wenn er sich das Orakel nahm. Aya zwängte plötzlich mit einem Knie die Schenkel des älteren Mannes auseinander, betrachtete das kurz vor Schmerz verzogene Gesicht Crawfords.  
  
Er muss Qualen erleiden von dem, was Lasgo ihm angetan hat. Ich würde ihm noch mehr Verletzungen zufügen, wenn ich ihn jetzt missbrauche, tönte es hohl im Kopf des rothaarigen Assassins. Doch das war genau das, was er wollte.  
  
Durch eine ruckartige Bewegung unter sich aus seinen dunklen Gedanken gebracht, starrte Aya dem älteren Mann in das abgewandte Gesicht, sah die unfixierten, nichts sehenden Augen, spürte die sich plötzlich verkrampfende Gestalt.  
  
War es das, was man eine Vision nannte?  
  
Aya sah die zu Fäusten geballten Hände, die in krampfenden Wellen an den Fesseln zogen, als sich Crawfords Körper anscheinend dem Blick in die Zukunft verweigerte.  
  
Doch so abrupt die übernatürliche Erscheinung auch gekommen war, so schnell verschwand sie wieder und der dunkelhaarige Amerikaner gelang an Fassung. Innerlich fragte Aya sich natürlich, was genau das Orakel vorhergesehen hatte, ließ diese Frage jedoch nicht über seine Lippen kommen.  
  
Weil es nicht wichtig war.  
  
Vielmehr wanderte er nun mit seinen Fingerkuppen über die starken Arme, fuhr jeden einzelnen der athletischen Muskelstränge nach. Kein Wunder, dass der Schwarz fast nie mit einer Waffe kämpfte. Er hatte es nicht nötig, konnte sich einzig und allein auf seine Körperkraft verlassen.  
  
Die ihm jedoch jetzt nichts bringen würde.  
  
Ayas eigene, violette Augen suchten die seines Gegenübers, um sich an ihnen festzuhalten, während er den reglosen Körper unter sich berührte, einen Tanz der einseitigen Lust aufführte, doch sie entdeckten nichts, was vollkommen befriedigend waren. Angespannte Ruhe und Ausdruckslosigkeit rangen im tiefschwarzen Onyx des Orakels um die Vorherrschaft, als Aya plötzlich und nicht milde überrascht spürte, wie starke Schenkel seine Hüfte umfingen und der ältere Mann ihn fordernd an sich presste.  
  
"Ist es das, was du willst, Ran?", flüsterte sein Geschenk leise. "Oder ist es Aya, die das tut? Hat sie soviel Einfluss auf dich, Ran, dass du im Namen deiner Schwester bereit bist zu töten und zu vergewaltigen?"  
  
Die Wärme des anderen Mannes direkt an sich spürend, ließ Aya die Worte auf sich einwirken und verebben, im Wissen, dass Ran, der unberührte Teil seiner verdorbenen Seele, nicht in der Lage war, ihn noch aufzuhalten. Es musste getan werden, er tat es für seine Familie seine Schwester und sich.  
  
Auch für Ran?  
  
- ´Sieh sie dir an, diese vollendete Form....diese Muskeln, die weiche Haut....das Blut auf ihr....der Samen auf ihr....gerade eben missbraucht....ein herrlicher Anblick, meinst du nicht auch?` -  
  
Mit einem Male erinnerte sich Aya des Ekels, den er vor Lasgo empfunden hatte, als dieser ihm Crawford geschenkt hatte. Der Verachtung für den anderen Mann, dem Mitleid für das Opfer. Und nun.....da feststand, wer so schrecklich missbraucht worden war, nahm er sich das Recht heraus, sich auf eine Stufe mit Lasgo zu stellen, sich einem anderen Menschen aufzuzwingen, ihn gegen seinen Willen zu nehmen.  
  
Ja, er war verdorben, hatte nichts Reines mehr an sich. Nicht Aya, nicht er.  
  
Aber Ran.  
  
Der Teil, der ein unbeschwertes Leben geführt hatte, der lachen konnte, der nicht einen Gedanken an Rache verschwendet hatte.  
  
Und hatte Aya gedacht, Ran könnte ihn nicht umstimmen, so hatte er sich getäuscht, denn nun mischten sich erste Zweifel in sein Vorhaben, ließ die animalische Lust in seinen Lenden ab, verschwand jedoch nicht. Noch konnte er sich selbst davon überzeugen, dass er das Richtige tat, dass Crawford es verdient hatte.  
  
Der rothaarige Mann suchte in den Augen seines Feindes nach irgendeinem Anzeichen von Spott oder Hohn, was die letzte Hürde niedergerissen hätte, die noch zwischen ihm und der Vergewaltigung stand.  
  
Doch er fand es nicht....  
  
Was er entdeckte war Ruhe und Ergebenheit. Der Schwarz wartete auf eine Antwort. Von Ran. Wie unfair. Wo es doch um ihn ging, um Aya.  
  
Es war merkwürdig. Die Beleidigung, welche eigentlich in den Worten Crawfords mitgeschwungen hatte, der Vorwurf an seine Schwester, die treibende Kraft des Ganzen zu sein, traf ihn überhaupt nicht, fachte noch nicht einmal mehr die Wut in seinem Inneren an.  
  
Wollte Ran das wirklich? Das war die Frage, welche sich nun Aya stellte. Die Frage, die Ran in seinem Inneren mit nein beantwortete.  
  
Er wollte nicht zu Lasgo werden, noch nicht. Wollte Mitleid für den Menschen empfinden, eben wegen dieser grausamen Tat. Der naive, junge Ran. Aya musste unwillkürlich lächeln. So naiv war er nicht, nein. Mitleid hatte Crawford nicht verdient. Und dennoch konnte er Ran nicht ignorieren, jetzt, da er sich geregt hatte, ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung machte.  
  
Ayas Finger strichen über die Handinnenflächen des Orakels, um sich dann schließlich mit dessen Fingern zu vereinen, gleich einem Liebespaar, das sich nichts sehnlicher wünscht als körperlichen Kontakt. Er beugte sich hinab und flüsterte dem Schwarzassassin lächelnd ins Ohr:  
  
"Just for once, Bradley", imitierte der rothaarige Mann die Muttersprache des Orakels in perfekter Ironie. "Du hast Recht, Ran will es nicht. Doch denke nicht, du würdest deine gerechte Strafe nicht bekommen. Ich werde mich an dir rächen, Schwarz, nur nicht auf diesem Wege."  
  
Damit stieß er sich von seinem Geschenk ab und stand ruckartig auf, um - ohne einen Blick zurückzuwerfen - das Schlafzimmer zu verlassen.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Mit einem erlösenden Seufzen pumpte Ayas Hand zum letzten Mal das erigierte Fleisch zwischen seinen Beinen, entließ den Samen, der sich nun mit dem heißen Wasser der Dusche im Abfluss vermischte und weggespült wurde.  
  
Es war nun schon der dritte Orgasmus, eigentlich recht ungewöhnlich für ihn. Doch er brauchte diese Art von Spannungslösung, um seinem Gegenüber nachher wieder vollkommen gelassen und emotionslos gegenübertreten zu können.  
  
Aya lehnte seine Stirn an die kühlen Wandkacheln und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Jetzt, im Nachhinein wusste er zwar noch, was ihn dazu getrieben hatte, konnte es aber nicht mehr nachvollziehen. Es schien als hätte Ran wieder die Kontrolle über seinen Geist erlangt und vernichtete jegliche Aggression dem Schwarz gegenüber, die zu einem erneuten Übergriff geführt hätte.  
  
Du bist zu weich, Ran. Das wird dich umbringen, flüsterte er in Gedanken seinem Ich zu. Das oder deine Feinde, die sich gegen dich erheben.  
  
Seiner weichen Natur widersprechend, machte eben dieser naive Teil von ihm selbst ihm nun Vorwürfe, wie er sich zu solch einer Tat hatte hinreißen lassen können, wie er sich auf eine Stufe mit Lasgo hatte stellen können.  
  
Der rothaarige Assassin rutschte langsam an der beschlagenen Wand hinunter, bis er auf dem Boden der Dusche kauerte. Wie sollte er es seinen Teamkollegen erklären, wie nur? Omi....Youji....Ken....? Natürlich, Perser, Manx und Birman würden sich freuen, er hatte ein Schwarzmitglied überwältigen können. Aber was war mit den anderen, die ihm vertrauten? Die wie er für das Gute eintraten, für die Hoffnung, den Frieden der Welt.  
  
Natürlich aus rein egoistischen Motiven.  
  
Doch musste er es ihnen überhaupt erklären? Konnte er nicht einfach verschweigen, was er hier getan, wen er hier getroffen hatte? Sich ausschweigen, wie immer? Youjis frivole Kommentare ignorieren, Omis betroffene Fragen ebenso, Kens kumpelhafte Anmerkungen links liegen lassen?  
  
Ja, so würde er es machen.  
  
Doch bis es soweit war, musste er noch einen Tag mit seinem Geschenk verbringen, noch etwas mehr als vierundzwanzig Stunden. Und das würde er auch schaffen!  
  
Mit einem weiteren Seufzen stand er auf und stieg aus der Seeligkeit der warmen Dusche, um sich selbst trocken zu rubbeln und sich anzukleiden, damit er dem anderen Mann erneut unter die Augen treten konnte, dieses Mal als die gewohnte, eiskalte Persönlichkeit.  
  
Außen wie innen mit apathischer Ruhe erfüllt, suchte er nach dem gestern achtlos weggelegten Schlüssel, fand ihn schließlich im Wohnzimmer und wollte sich darauf in den kleinen Raum begeben, als ihm auffiel, dass der Blumenkohl immer noch vor sich hin köchelte. Mit einer entschlossenen Bewegung fischte er den Topf vom Herd und setzte ihn unsanft zu der verbrannten Pfanne in die Spüle.  
  
Ungenießbar.  
  
Aya wandte sich ab und wanderte mit störrischer Entschlossenheit ins Schlafzimmer, wo er mit einem abgewandten Crawford konfrontiert wurde, der nicht ihm, sondern den Geschehnissen außerhalb des Fensters Aufmerksamkeit schenkte und noch nicht einmal zusammenzuckte, als er nun geräuschvoll an das Bett trat.  
  
Erst als der rothaarige Mann die Handgelenke seines Gegenübers in die eigenen Hände nahm und die eisernen Reifen löste, begegneten ihm braune, ruhig-emotionslose Augen, die direkt durch ihn und seine lethargische Fassade zu sehen schienen.  
  
Jetzt, im Nachhall seines unüberdachten Handelns, bemerkte Aya die roten, wütenden Spuren seines anderen Ichs. Er war sich sicher, dass dem Amerikaner nun nicht nur die Schürfwunde an seinem linken Wangenknochen bleiben würde, sondern dass sich auch noch weitere Hämatome am Kinn und der rechten Gesichtshälfte bilden würden.  
  
Er rettet mir das Leben und wie danke ich ihm dafür? Mit Schlägen und einer versuchten Vergewaltigung, schoss es Aya plötzlich durch den Kopf, doch er schüttelte den Gedanken sogleich wieder ab. Er hatte dem Amerikaner nichts zu danken, war ihm nichts schuldig. Ganz im Gegenteil.  
  
Nicht mehr an das Bett gefesselt, richtete sich eben dieser Mann auf und rieb sich die schmerzenden Ringe an seinen Handgelenken, in denen sich der Stahl unbarmherzig in seine obere Haut geschnitten hatte. Es blutete nicht, natürlich, doch die dünnen Schutzschichten vor äußeren Einflüssen waren irritiert und taten dies mit einem protestierenden Jucken Kund.  
  
Aya sah, dass Crawford offensichtliche Schmerzen hatte, ließ sich jedoch nichts anmerken und verließ den gemeinsamen Raum, um sich ein weiteres Mal in die Küche zu begeben und dort lautstark Brot zu schneiden und sich Nahrung zuzubereiten, ohne dass er Gefahr lief, sich selbst und seine Umgebung zu töten.  
  
"Versuchst du es nochmal, Aya? Dich umzubringen?", durchschnitt die männlich-kalte Stimme Crawfords die sprachlose Stille und ließ den jüngeren Mann für einen Moment zusammenfahren.  
  
Woher nahm das Orakel den Mut dazu, ihm noch einmal unter die Augen zu treten, ihn auch jetzt noch zu provozieren?  
  
Die Hand, welche sich nun neben seiner auf den Griff des Brotmessers legte, war bedacht darauf, keinen Hautkontakt zuzulassen, jedoch seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erringen. Und die hatte der Schwarz, das konnte Aya mit vollstem Verstand bejahen.  
  
"Raus, Schwarz. Ich will dich nicht sehen!", fauchte er hasserfüllt und erwiderte den ruhigen, braunen Blick der gegnerischen Augen mit einer Intensität, die jeden das Fürchten gelehrt hätte. Doch nicht Brad Crawford, den Mann, der jeden im Griff hatte. Der ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken einem Menschen befehlen konnte, sich umzubringen und hundertprozentig mit dem Gehorsam der betreffenden Person rechnen konnte.  
  
"Nein, Fujimiya."  
  
Alleine diese schlichte Weigerung ließ Ayas Wut um ein Vielfaches anschwellen, bis er sich nun vollkommen dem Schwarz gegenüberstellte und mit einem Ruck das Messer wegzog.  
  
"Willst du es noch einmal heraufbeschwören, Crawford? Hast du NOCH nicht genug?", fragte er gefährlich leise und erkannte mit Hass, dass sich ein Lächeln auf den Lippen seines Gegenübers bildete.  
  
"Wieso nicht? Vielleicht hat es mir ja doch gefallen?"  
  
Bevor Aya auch nur in irgendeiner Weise auf den Kommentar reagieren konnte, ergriff Crawford in einer raschen, schon beinahe unmenschlich schnellen Bewegung das Messer aus der Hand des Weißassassins und trieb es abrupt in den Laib Brot, seinem Gegenüber erzürnt in die Augen blickend.  
  
"Genauso wie es mir damals vielleicht auch gefallen hat, diesen schmutzigen Auftrag zu erledigen und die Menschen zu töten, die unserem kleinen Geheimnis auf die Spur gekommen waren. Die herausgefunden hatten, dass wir unsere dreckigen Drogengeschäfte über ihre Firma haben laufen lassen."  
  
Die schlanke Hand samt Messer erhob sich erneut, stach noch einmal zu.  
  
"Wer weiß...vielleicht gefällt es mir ja, mit Drogen zu handeln, mich mit all den niederen Existenzen abzugeben, deren Dasein bedauerlich und überflüssig ist!"  
  
Die braunen Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, als Crawford ein drittes Mal ohne Rücksicht zulangte, nun den Blick ausschließlich auf das Nahrungsmittel vor sich fixiert.  
  
"Und wer weiß.....vielleicht bin ich ja sogar mit Takatori einer Meinung, was das Töten angeht!"  
  
Damit schleuderte er das Messer in einer ruckartigen Bewegung weit von sich an die gegenüberliegende Wand, wo es laut klatternd abprallte und zu Boden ging. Doch Crawford würdigte den Gegenstand keines Blickes, sondern starrte in den abweisenden, verständnislosen Blick des rothaarigen Assassins.  
  
"Was wir wissen, ist ein Tropfen. Und was wir NICHT wissen, Ran Fujimiya, ist ein Ozean. Du weißt so vieles nicht und urteilst ohne Fragen. Du fühlst dich so selbstgerecht als weißer Jäger, der für die Gerechtigkeit kämpft. Und dennoch.....was sind DEINE Motive? Deine und die deiner Teamkollegen? Rache, Verzweiflung, Selbstbestätigung! Ihr macht das doch nicht für das Gute in der Welt, nein. Für euch und eure Befriedigung tötet ihr! Und seid damit keinen Deut besser als wir! Sieh DICH doch mal an! Du tötest im Namen deiner Schwester, um deine Familie zurückzuerlangen, die du nie wieder sehen wirst! Du willst unter allen Umständen verhindern, dass man sie dir wegnimmt, doch TIEF in deinem Inneren weißt du, dass sie nie wieder aufwachen wird!! Gib es zu, Aya, du willst nicht SIE, sondern deine Familie zurück, schaffst es nicht und betäubst dich, indem du Menschen tötest! Du wirfst mir vor, Menschen zu töten, Frauen zu Witwen zu machen, Kinder zu Waisen. JA! Das mache ich und ich GEBE ES ZU! Doch was machst du? Das Gleiche wie ich! Weißt du, WIE VIELE deiner Opfer unschuldig waren und nur sterben mussten, weil sie Perser ungelegen waren? WEIßT DU DAS?"  
  
Für einen Moment herrschte atemlose Stille, für einen Moment konnte Aya sein Gegenüber nur wortlos anstarren und versuchen, die Worte, welche sein Gehirn so eben aufgenommen hatte, zu verwerten.  
  
Er...würde nicht für das Gute kämpfen? Nicht für Hoffnung von Unschuldigen? Vielmehr....er würde eben diese Menschen töten, genauso wie er sich Verbrechern entledigte?  
  
Das war gelogen!!  
  
Ja, er hatte aufgrund des Todes seiner Familie mit dem Morden angefangen! Aber....  
  
"Wage es nicht, unsere Taten zu vergleichen, Schwarz! Ich töte nicht aus LUST! Ich töte der Gerechtigkeit willen!", erwiderte er zischend und ballte die Hände zu verkrampften, angespannten Fäusten, die sich gegen seine Seiten pressten.  
  
"DU tötest, weil du dich selbst abstumpfen willst, um nicht mehr ein normales Leben führen zu können! Das ist es! Du hast ANGST, dass du ohne deine Familie nicht leben kannst! Werd endlich erwachsen, Fujimiya und übernimm Verantwortung! Es ist herrlich einfach, seinen Unterhalt von einer Gruppe von Auftraggebern zu kassieren, die dir keine Entscheidungsfreiheit lassen, ob du den Auftrag annimmst oder nicht, nicht wahr? Es nimmt dir dein selbstständiges Denken! ´Aya, mach dies, Aya mach das, töte den, sprenge das Gebäude in die Luft!´ Und das alles in IHREM Namen! Ein Name, der in dir nichts als Gewalt hervorruft!"  
  
"SCHWACHSINN!", donnerte Aya nun vollkommen außer sich und langte mit einem Mal nach Crawford, um ihm die Worte aus dem Gesicht zu schlagen, worauf der ältere Mann jedoch bestens vorbereitet war, den hervorschnellenden Arm seines Gegenübers abfing und ihn mit einer geschickten Bewegung auf den Rücken drehte. Seinen Feind abrupt an sich pressend, erläuterte er wie selbstverständlich, als wenn es nicht um ihre Daseinsberechtigung ginge:  
  
"Es ist kein Schwachsinn, Ran und das weißt du! Du willst es dir selbst nicht eingestehen, doch du WEIßT es! Eben weil es offensichtlich ist! Und was macht Perser? Er spielt mit dir und deinen Teamkollegen! Nutzt euch aus für seine persönlichen Geschäfte! Und du siehst das nicht, du siehst nur uns, Schwarz und Takatori, weil wir die perfekten Sündenböcke für dich sind, an denen du dich rächen willst! Doch so sehr Aya sich das auch wünscht, Ran will es nicht! Der gute, naive Ran, richtig? Der Junge, der damals hätte sterben sollen, hätte Schuldig nicht Mitleid gehabt, hätte er sich nicht einen Spaß daraus gemacht, dich leiden zu sehen. JA, wir haben deine Familie getötet, wir haben wieder und wieder versucht, deine Schwester zu entführen um dich und damit Weiß zu erpressen. Das ist alles wahr! Doch es gibt GRÜNDE dafür, Ran, die du nicht einmal in Ansätzen hinterfragst!"  
  
"Nein! Nimm deine Finger von mir! Das stimmt nicht, du lügst, das ist nicht wahr! Es gibt keine anderen Gründe außer eurer pervertierten Lust am Leiden anderer!"  
  
Anstelle der rasenden Wut machte sich nun eine andere Emotion in Ayas Herz bemerkbar. Trauer und damit gehend tiefe Verzweiflung, zwei Gefühle, die er eigentlich schon längst begraben hatte. Von denen er dachte, sie seien begraben.  
  
Er spürte den warmen Körper des älteren Mannes in seinem Rücken, den stechenden Schmerz, der durch seinen gewaltsam verbogenen Arm verursacht wurde, den raschen Atem des Schwarz, seinen eigenen, heftigen Herzschlag.  
  
Das war doch alles erlogen, was das Orakel ihm an den Kopf warf! Nichts davon war wahr! Keine einzige Silbe! KEINE!  
  
Und dennoch....warum konnte er die Vorwürfe nicht entkräften?  
  
Wahrscheinlich war es genau der Zorn auf seine Unfähigkeit, der ihn antrieb, sich ohne Rücksicht auf seinen Arm gegen den anderen Mann zu wehren, gegen ihn zu kämpfen und mit Erschrecken feststellen zu müssen, dass dieser trotz der Ereignisse der letzten Tage stärker war als er. Mit Furcht feststellen zu müssen, dass Crawford ihn nun Richtung Wohnzimmer mitzog, sicheren Schrittes auf den Sessel zusteuerte, ihn versuchte, darauf zu zwängen.  
  
Jeder Versuch, sich von seinem Gegenüber zu befreien, scheiterte kläglich, bis es selbst Crawford zuviel wurde und er seinen Gegenspieler zu Boden stieß.  
  
"SCHLUSS JETZT!"  
  
Und in der Tat schwang in diesen simplen zwei Worten soviel Autorität mit, dass sie selbst Aya für einen Moment dazu brachten, inne zu halten und sein Gegenüber hasserfüllt anzustarren. Doch alles, was Crawford ihm entgegenbrachte, war ein ruhiger, dominanter, keinen Widerspruch zulassender Blick, der ihn alleine schon aufgrund dieser Mischung an Ort und Stelle hielt.  
  
Ohne seinen Blick von ihm zu wenden trat das Orakel ein paar Schritte zurück, wühlte blind in dem großen Bücherregal und fand schließlich, wonach er gesucht hatte. Eine Waffe.  
  
Oder besser: Ayas Waffe, die ihm Lasgo bei seiner Ankunft geschenkt hatte. Sie war geladen und entsichert.  
  
"Setz dich", befahl Crawford noch immer ruhig und deutete auf den Sessel am Fenster.  
  
Aya rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. Er hatte keinen Grund, dem älteren Mann zu gehorchen, außer vielleicht der Drohung durch die Waffe in der rechten Hand des Orakels. Die dieser nun auch einzusetzen wusste. Mit zwei sicheren Schritten war er bei seinem Feind und hielt ihm den Lauf direkt an die Stirn.  
  
"Ich sagte: Setz. Dich", wiederholte der Teamleader von Schwarz eiskalt und ohne einen Funken von Gefühl in der Stimme, was Aya Schauer des Horrors über den Rücken trieb. Er wollte um nichts in der Welt Crawford gehorchen, wollte nicht seine Würde und seinen Stolz verlieren, nur weil er in den Lauf einer Waffe blickte.  
  
"So ein störrisches Kind.....", murmelte das Orakel in die darauffolgende stille Bewegungslosigkeit, lächelte dann beinahe nachsichtig, um Aya anschließend mit einer ruckartig-schmerzhaften Bewegung hoch und in den Sessel zu ziehen.  
  
"Da es anscheinend nicht anders geht.....kommen wir so zur Sache. Du glaubst tatsächlich, dass du für eine gute Sache kämpfst, ja? Für das Weiße in der Welt? Lass dir gesagt sein, du irrst dich, schon seit dem Tag, an dem du Birman in den Blumenladen gefolgt bist. Weiß ist nicht dazu da, Richter über Verbrecher zu spielen, sie sind vielmehr dazu erschaffen worden, alle Perser lästig geworden Personen zu eliminieren. Das Datenmaterial, welches ihr zugespielt bekommt, mithilfe dessen euer Jüngster die Missionen zusammenstellt, ist manipuliert. Soll ich dir aufzählen, wie viele der Menschen unschuldig sterben mussten, nur weil Perser sie loswerden wollte?"  
  
"Natürlich Schwarz, ich glaube dir jedes Wort!", zischte Aya als Antwort und starrte den älteren Mann feindselig an.  
  
"Du vergisst, dass wir einen Telepathen im Team haben, Ran."  
  
Trotzdem war es gelogen! Ein Versuch, ihn von Weiß zu trennen und zu schwächen. Um die gesamte Organisation zu schwächen.  
  
"Und du selbst Ran", nahm Crawford das Gespräch erneut auf. "...belügst dich, damit du dir nicht um eventuelle Konsequenzen Gedanken machen musst. Du wagst noch nicht einmal, ihre Motive zu hinterfragen, Hauptsache, du kannst dich rächen. Und du denkst, du kannst dich auf eine höhere Stufe stellen als Schwarz? Du bist nicht besser, Ran Fujimiya! So nicht! Nicht, wenn du tötest und andere zu deinem Feindbild machst, die auch nur ihren Job erledigen!"  
  
"Ihren Job erledigen....", äffte Aya sein Gegenüber gehässig nach. "Meinst du, ich würde euch nicht kennen? Berserker, nehmen wir Berserker. Sag bloß, er erledigt nur seinen Job? Wie denn, indem er unschuldige Menschen abschlachtet? Oder Schuldig. Du sagtest, er hatte Mitleid mit mir, als er mich verschont hat. Was ist mit meiner Schwester? Mit den anderen Menschen, die er leiden lässt? Meinst du, ich wüsste nichts von den Entführungsopfern, die ihr Leben lang als leere Hülle verbringen, sind sie erst einmal aus euren Händen befreit? Meinst du, ich WÜSSTE nicht, was ihr ihnen antut? Wie ihr sie im Auftrag Takatoris zurichtet? NUN? Willst du mir immer noch weismachen, dass ihr nur euren JOB erledigt?"  
  
"Das ist das, was euch gesagt wurde. Fehlinformationen, Ran, es sind Fehlinformationen. Ich gebe es offen zu, das Töten ist eine Lust, die kein Mitglied von Schwarz nicht in sich hat, außer unserem Telekineten vielleicht. Für Schuldig ist Töten Stressabbau, für Farfarello ebenso. Sie brauchen es, um nicht von sich selbst überrannt zu werden. Glaube es oder auch nicht, sie suchen sich dafür Verbrecher. Schuldig, weil er ihre dunklen Gedanken in sich aufnehmen kann und somit seinem eigenen, ganz persönlichen Höhepunkt entgegenstrebt, Farfarello, weil er wieder eine Seele nehmen konnte, die Gott versucht hat zu retten. Es sind keine edlen Motive, es ist reiner Eigennutz, aus dem sie handeln. "  
  
Aya lachte bitter auf. Natürlich.....Crawford konnte ihm vieles erzählen, konnte versuchen, ihn zu überzeugen, doch er würde ihm nicht glauben, niemals.  
  
"Und warum musste dann meine Familie sterben?", fauchte er außer sich, seinen inneren Zweifeln Stimme gebend.  
  
"Weil es ein Auftrag war. Du weißt ganz genau, was ein Auftrag bedeutet, Fujimiya. Tötet oder sterbt! Das war das Erste, was uns gesagt wurde, als wir für Takatori rekrutiert worden sind. Das dürfte dir bekannt vorkommen, oder? Konntest du dich je einem Auftrag widersetzen? Wie war das mit dem Jungen, den ihr erledigen solltet? Waren das Zweifel, die dich haben innehalten lassen? War es Menschlichkeit? War es Ran? Es ist auch egal, was es war, Tatsache ist, dass Manx dich erschossen hätte, wäre der Junge nicht gestorben. Birman hat euch erzählt, er handle mit Drogen und Waffen, die er an Terroristen verkaufe. Es war gelogen. Er wusste zuviel. In Wirklichkeit war er einer von Persers Agenten, die er loswerden wollte."  
  
Ayas Gesichtszüge erhärteten sich noch mehr, als es jetzt schon der Fall war. Das war keine Begründung! Nein....seine Familie musste gerächt werden!  
  
"Hat es wenigstens Spaß gemacht, meine Familie zu ermorden?", fragte er mit direktem Blick in die Augen seines Gegenübers. Lange würde er nicht mehr standhalten können, bevor die Trauer über den Verlust seiner Liebsten ihn übermannte, wie es so oft geschah.  
  
"Nein. Es war ein Auftrag, den wir nicht ablehnen konnten. Ich töte nicht gerne auf solch feige Art, vor allen Dingen nicht Menschen, die keine Schuld auf sich geladen haben. Das hat nichts mit Gerechtigkeitsfindung zu tun, Fujimiya, keine Sorge, sondern ganz einfach nur damit, dass ich es liebe, einem dunklen, verrotteten Menschen die Lebenskraft zu nehmen, zu sehen, wie ein ruchloser Mensch leidet und schließlich seinem Leid erliegt. Wenn du so willst, verachte ich gute Menschen."  
  
Aya antwortete nicht. Er musste sagen, die Antwort überraschte ihn. Wieso stand der ältere Assassin nicht dazu, wenn er tötete? Was für einen Grund hatte er, seine Taten zu verneinen? Das sonst so ruchlos scheinende Orakel? Alles nur, um ihn von Perser zu entfremden? Doch da würde das Orakel scheitern....kläglich scheitern.  
  
Und dennoch hatte das Gespräch in ihm etwas aufgewühlt, was sich nun nicht mehr besänftigen ließ. Die Frage, warum er tötete und wie er das nur konnte. Er wusste selbst, dass die Reden von Birman und Manx von Gerechtigkeit und Licht in dieser Welt nicht zutrafen, auf keinen von ihnen. Doch....vielleicht auf Omi. Aber sonst niemanden.  
  
Aya beschloss, eben diese Gedanken fallen zu lassen, da sie zu nichts führten und ihn nur unnötig verwirrten. Besser, wenn er einfach da weitermachte, wo er vor dieser Mission stehen geblieben war. Seiner jetzigen Lebensaufgabe, die er für Aya erledigte und ihre Gesundheit. Die er ohne zu leben erledigte.  
  
"Du bist wie deine Schwester, Fujimiya. Leblos, ohne zusammenhängende und eigenständige Gedanken. Nur während sie bewusstlos im Krankenhaus liegt, bewegst du dich. Ansonsten gibt es keinen Unterschied."  
  
Für einen Moment setzte Ayas Herzschlag aus, als er diesen ungeheuren Vorwurf aus dem Mund des älteren Mannes hörte. Eine leere Hülle? Wie seine Schwester? Keine eigenständigen Gedanken? Der rothaarige Assassin war zu geschockt, um in irgendeiner Weise auf diese Beleidigung zu reagieren. Wie....was befähigte diesen Mann, so mit ihm zu sprechen, ihm so etwas an den Kopf zu werfen?  
  
Ayas Augen weiteten sich unmerklich, als er den ruhigen Blick des Orakels erwiderte. Er konnte nicht hierbleiben! Nicht in der Gegenwart des Schwarz, ohne dass noch etwas Schlimmeres geschah, als schon passiert war! Raus, er musste raus, in die Einsamkeit, zu sich selbst, zu seinen Gedanken, der Konzentration auf sein Ziel, die er innerhalb von 36 Stunden mehr als einmal verloren hatte.  
  
Ohne ein Wort an sein Gegenüber zu richten, stand er ruckartig auf und hastete erfolgreich an Crawford vorbei in die Freiheit des warmen Herbsttages. Die Apartmenttür laut hinter sich zuschlagend, vollzog er eine räumliche und geistige Trennung zwischen sich und dem Schwarz, erleichtert darüber, dem durchdringenden Blick der braunen Augen nicht mehr stand halten zu müssen.  
  
Nicht, dass er es noch einen Moment länger gekonnt hätte.  
  
~~**~~  
by Coco 


	4. Dud4

A/N: Und hier nun der vierte Teil. Dank an alle, die die Geschichte bisher gelesen und gereviewt haben, in diesem Fall besoders Koishii^_^  
  
Ebenfalls einen riesigen Dank an Caron für ihr Beta!  
  
Gewidmet ist die Geschichte immer noch der kleinen, gestressten Werwölfin, die nun endlich wieder in Knuschelnähe ist!^_~   
  
Also dann, viel Spaß und happy C&Cing!  
~~**~~  
Aya wusste nicht, wie lange er schon ziellos umherwanderte. Tief in Gedanken über sich selbst, das Orakel und die Worte wie auch Taten, die zwischen ihnen gefallen waren, war er durch das waldähnliche Gebiet gelaufen, solange, bis er selbst nicht mehr konnte.   
  
Der Hunger nagte an ihm, sein Magen erinnerte ihn wieder und wieder daran, dass er immer noch nichts gegessen hatte. Zeit, nach Hause zu gehen, in die kleinen Räumlichkeiten zurückzukehren.   
  
Zeit, seinem Nemesis ins Gesicht zu schauen und die Stärke zu haben, jede Provokation an sich vorbeiziehen zu lassen, als wäre sie nichts. Zeit, diesen ganzen Tag hinter sich lassen mit dem Wissen, dass morgen der Ring entgültig beseitigt sein würde.   
  
Zeit zu vergessen, was er Crawford beinahe angetan hätte. Nach morgen würde er das alles hier verdrängt haben, dann würde alles so weitergehen wie bisher, ohne Komplikationen. Er würde für seine Schwester sorgen, Missionen erledigen, ein geregeltes Leben führen.  
  
Ayas Beine trugen ihn zielsicher zurück zu seinem Apartment, als er schließlich den Schlüssel in das Schloss steckte und herumdrehte. Es war schon komisch....dieses Schloss knackte immer erst leise, bevor es nachgab und ihn hineinließ.   
  
Es war komisch, dass ihm das gerade jetzt auffiel.   
  
Der rothaarige Mann betrat lautlos das mittlerweile dunkle Apartment. Wann war die Sonne untergegangen? Er musste es wohl verpasst haben....  
Still und ruhig lagen die Räume vor ihm, ließen keinen Hinweis auf die früheren Geschehnisse zu, nur der omnipräsente, Übelkeit erregende Geruch von verbranntem Fett lag wie Nebel in der Luft, schien auf dem kleinen Korridor hin und her zu wabern. Es war, als könne Aya beinahe die dickflüssigen Dunstwolken der kondensierten Luft erkennen, wenn er genau hinsah.   
  
Doch das war nur Einbildung. Hier war nichts.   
  
Außer einem deutlich lauten Ticken der Küchenuhr, der Aya nun einen Besuch abstattete um festzustellen, dass es schon neun Uhr war. Solange war er weg gewesen?   
  
Aya hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue bedauerte dies jedoch nicht. Je weniger Zeit ihm mit Crawford blieb, desto besser. Sich nun endgültig Essen zubereitend, verschob er alle Gedanken daran in die hinterste Ecke seines Bewusstseins und biss herzhaft in das dick belegte Brot. Genau wie er freute sich auch sein Magen über die Arbeit, die er nun zu tun hatte und brummte glücklich, ein fast schon störendes Geräusch in der Stille des Abends.   
  
Im Glauben, dass Crawford sich im Schlafzimmer befand, begab sich der rothaarige Assassin in das Wohnzimmer und pfläzte sich dort mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung auf die Couch und legte die Beine hoch. Endlich konnte er sich die Ruhe gönnen, die er brauchte, um morgen vollkommen konzentriert an seine Arbeit zu gehen.   
  
Und doch holte ihn nun ein leises, kaum merkliches Geräusch aus seinen Gedanken, ließ ihn beinahe zusammenzucken und seinen Blick ruckartig zum Sessel fahren, der - ihm abgewandt - am Fenster stand. Es war eines dieser antiquiert anmutenden Möbelstücke mit hoher Lehne, rotem, samtigen Überzug und herrlich breit.  
  
Doch ungeachtet der Bequemlichkeit des Sessels wusste Aya plötzlich, was die Ursache der Laute war und es gefiel ihm nicht. Bedeutete es doch, dass.....  
  
Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung stand der jüngere Mann auf und erkannte, was er nicht hatte sehen wollen. Den schwarzhaarigen Amerikaner, wie er, die Beine angezogen und seine Arme darum geschlungen, im Sessel saß...oder lag.....und schlief. Wenn auch unruhig, denn die sonst so makellose Stirn des Orakels war in tiefen Falten der Sorge, wenn nicht sogar Furcht. Seine gesamte Gestalt zitterte unmerklich, die schlanken Finger waren bis zur Anspannung ineinander verwoben, gleich einem Anker, den Crawford brauchte, um nicht in den endlosen Abgründen seiner Albträume zu versinken.   
  
Aya ertappte sich dabei, dass er, wie am Abend zuvor, losgelöst und seiner Umgebung keine Beachtung schenkend auf sein Gegenüber starrte, bezaubert durch die perfekt-muskulöse Form des Mannes, fasziniert durch die dunklen Stellen der Hautabschürfung, der Hämatome, die nun nicht mehr einzig und allein das Werk Lasgos waren. Wundersam beleuchtet und besänftigt durch das Mondlicht, welches nun voll bläulich-weiß in das Zimmer und damit auf die Gestalt vor ihm fiel.   
  
Jetzt, im Schlaf sah der Schwarz ganz und gar nicht aus wie der ruchlose Assassin, den Aya hasste. Eher....  
  
Ein anscheinend besonders gewalttätiger Traumfetzen ließ Crawford jäh zusammenzucken und gequält aufstöhnen. Die Hände, eben noch ineinander verflochten, lösten sich und versuchten, das Gesicht vor unsichtbaren Angreifern zu schützen, die Dämonen wegzustoßen, welche ihn verfolgten und schließlich einholten.   
  
Vollkommen in Trance betrachtete Aya das grausame Spiel, kam seinem Nemesis Zentimeter für Zentimeter näher, beugte sich zu ihm herab und berührte ihn. Es elektrisierte, berauschte ihn, die weiche, warme Haut unter seinen Händen zu spüren, die Anspannung wegzustreichen, den älteren Mann solange zu beruhigen, bis sich die tiefen Falten auf der Stirn nach und nach lösten und die Gestalt vor ihm ihre eigentliche Ruhe wiedererlangte.  
  
In diesem Augenblick zählte nichts, weder die Taten des heutigen Tages, noch der Hass, noch die morgige Mission.   
  
Das Mondlicht war von Bedeutung, wie es auf den Amerikaner hinabschien, wie es seine Gestalt in hellem, dunklem Licht einhüllte. Crawford selbst war es. Sein Leid war es. Ayas Berührungen waren es.   
  
Wieder und wieder fuhr der rothaarige Assassin über das geschundene Gesicht, löste mit jedem Strich ein wenig mehr Anspannung in den Zügen Crawfords, selbst ungewohnt fasziniert und verzaubert.   
Die offenen Augen des Mannes vor ihm bemerkte er erst nach ein paar Sekunden, konnte dann jedoch auch nicht reagieren. Zu wenig Bosheit und Spott strahlten sie aus, um ihn abzustoßen, zu wenig Feindseligkeit war darin, um ihn die Hand senken zu lassen.  
  
Und dennoch wurden seine Finger plötzlich zu schwer, um noch weiter von ihm aufrecht erhalten zu werden, irgendetwas ließ ihr Gewicht scheinbar auf das Zehnfache anwachsen, wenn nicht sogar mehr.   
  
So ließ er sie langsam sinken, seine violetten, ruhigen Tiefen immer noch mit denen des Orakels verbunden, ineinander verflochten, verwoben, verbunden.   
  
Keiner von ihnen sagte etwas, aus verschieden und dennoch gleichen Motiven.   
  
Doch dann blinzelte Crawford, löste den Bann und Aya richtete sich ruckartig auf. Was auch immer ihn in diesem Moment besessen hatte war verschwunden und das war auch gut so. Er vermisste es nicht, ganz im Gegenteil.   
  
Ebenso der Schwarz. Er wandte nun den Blick ab, eine zweifelsohne ungewöhnliche Geste, doch passend für diesen Augenblick. Sie hatten sich nichts zu sagen, so beließen sie es dabei. Erklärungen waren für Ayas Handeln nicht nötig, auch wenn es unverständlich gewesen war.   
  
Der rothaarige Mann drehte sich weg und überließ seinem Feind das Wohnzimmer, um sich selbst zu seinem Bett zu gesellen, das - wie ihm in einer Welle der Häuslichkeit auffiel - seit zwei Tagen nicht gemacht worden war. Zuhause hätte es so etwas nicht gegeben, flüsterte ihm seine eigene, empört-näselnde Stimme ein.   
  
Nein, das stimmte in der Tat. Zuhause war er derjenige, der für Ordnung sorgte und wenn es sein musste, auch Rügen austeilte, deren Empfänger meist Youji oder Ken waren.   
  
Aya seufzte leise und ließ seinen Blick über die von Kampfspuren gezeichneten, weißen Laken gleiten und stockte. Er trat näher heran und fand Bestätigung für das, was er vermutet hatte. Da war Blut.....Crawfords Blut. Und Aya konnte sich ohne Zweifel vorstellen, woher genau die mittlerweile rostbraune, getrocknete Flüssigkeit kam.   
  
Mit einem Ruck wandte er sich ab. Wären da noch mehr Blutflecken gewesen, wenn er sich.....  
  
....wenn er sich nicht rechtzeitig hätte aufhalten können? Nein, hätte Crawford IHN nicht aufgehalten, dann sicherlich. Denn es war nicht Aya gewesen, der zur Vernunft gekommen war, es waren das eigentümliche Handeln, die scharfen, kritisierenden Worte des Orakels gewesen, die ihn davon abgebracht hatten.   
  
Hatte der Amerikaner es vorhergesehen?  
  
Möglich war es, schon alleine aufgrund der Vision, die er unmittelbar davor gehabt hatte.   
  
Aya fragte sich, ob es eine andere Zukunft gegeben hatte, die nun vernichtet war. Eine Zukunft, in der er sich an dem älteren Mann vergangen hatte, sich gerächt hatte für das, was seiner Familie widerfahren war. Wie wäre diese Zukunft verlaufen?  
  
Genau genommen wollte er es nicht wissen.   
  
Aya ergriff eines der noch sauberen Laken, bezog das Bett neu und warf das schmutzige Stück Stoff achtlos in die Ecke. Weg damit! Weg mit den Erinnerungen an das, was am ersten Tag geschehen war! Weg mit dem Bild Crawfords, das sich für immer in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt hatte. Diese absolut hilflose Position...in dem Wissen, das gerade etwas Schreckliches geschehen war......  
  
Der rothaarige Assassin ließ sich auf das Bett fallen und schloss die Augen.  
  
Morgen würde es anstrengend werden.....  
  
Sein Atem beruhigte sich langsam, seine Glieder entspannten sich, bereiteten sich für den Schlaf vor, die näherschleichende Bewusstlosigkeit.  
  
Sein Bewusstsein glitt hinüber ins Reich der Teilrealität, in der sich Wunsch und Wirklichkeit ineinander mischten, in der die Gedanken am Stärksten flossen. Er hatte schon immer leicht einschlafen können, eine Kunst seines Körpers, mit der viele nicht gesegnet waren.   
  
Aya warf einen Arm über sein Gesicht, eine typische Geste immer dann, wenn er auf dem Rücken, nicht auf der Seite schlief.   
  
Nur einen Moment, dann war er eingeschlafen....  
  
Oder auch nicht.  
  
Aya hätte den Vogel verfluchen können, der laut protestierend an seinem Fenster vorbeizog und ihn mit einem Ruck aus seinem leichten Schlaf holte. Und nun....einmal wieder in das Reich der Lebenden geholt, konnte er seine Nachtruhe nicht aufnehmen. So sehr er es auch versuchte, es gelang ihm nicht.   
  
Leise fluchend setzte der rothaarige Mann sich auf und rieb sich die müden, doch gleichzeitig wachen Augen. Das durfte nicht wahr sein! Hatten sich denn alle Mächte gegen ihn verschworen? Er wünschte sich doch nur ein paar Stunden gesunden Schlaf, damit morgen alles reibungslos ablaufen konnte!  
  
Er dachte an das, was ihm normalerweise gegen vereinzelt vorkommende Schlaflosigkeit half: ein heißes, entspannendes Bad. Nicht, dass er hier nicht die Möglichkeiten dazu hatte, ganz im Gegenteil. Er hatte eine Badewanne und was für eine. Ob er sie allerdings jetzt nutzen konnte, das war die Frage.....  
  
Auf der anderen Seite jedoch stellte sich ihm die Frage, warum er es nicht machen sollte. Crawford konnte ihm egal sein. Und bevor er hier noch weiter lag und sich unruhig hin und herwälzte....  
  
Aya schälte sich aus seiner Bettdecke und stand ächzend auf. Also auf ins Bad, auf ins heiße, angenehm entspannende Wasser!  
Als er den Raum verließ, warf er einen kleinen Blick nach links in das Wohnzimmer und hoffte, den Amerikaner schlafend vorzufinden. Er sah ihn zwar nicht, wusste aber, dass der ältere Mann immer noch in dem Sessel saß. Woher, das konnte er nicht sagen, vielleicht Intuition.   
  
Er betrat das sanft-braun gekachelte Zimmer und ließ mit einem Gähnen heißes Wasser in die Wanne, welche sich nach und nach mit der durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit füllte und den kleinen Raum mit Nebelschwaden verklärte. Er warf einen Blick in den Spiegel.  
  
Nicht er. Nur sein rotes Haar. Das war es, was hervorstach. Zumindest das, was er durch das beschlagene Glas sehen konnte. Seine dunkelroten, fast schon violett angehauchten Haare, welche er von seinem Vater geerbt hatte.   
  
Aya seufzte und drehte sich abrupt von seinem zweidimensionalem Ich weg. Erinnerungen waren nicht gut, sie führten zu nichts. Zu rein gar nichts.  
  
Er drehte den Wasserhahn zu und tauchte in das heiße, dampfende Wasser ein, für einen Moment einer wohligen, leicht beißenden Hitze ausgesetzt, die ihn den Atem einziehen ließ. Er liebte diesen ersten Moment, in dem ein leichter Schmerz seinen ganzen Körper überzog, um sich danach in körperdeckende Wärme umzuwandeln. Der Moment, in dem er die Augen schloss und alles um sich herum vergaß.   
  
So auch jetzt. Noch schnell nach Lavendel duftende Substanz dem Wasser hinzufügend, legte er schließlich den Kopf zurück und ließ sich völlig treiben, ungeachtet der eigentlich Situation. Nach und nach beruhigte er seinen Atem, seinen Herzschlag, ließ all seine Sinne im Gleichklang fließen.   
  
Nur er, die Wärme, das leicht glucksende Wasser, wenn er sich bewegte, seine Glieder streckte.   
  
Er ließ sich langsam nach unten gleiten, tauchte bis zum Kinn in die andere, angenehmere Welt ein, ließ sich treiben...weiter und weiter....die Entspannung wandelte sich in Müdigkeit, in süßen, ihn umarmenden Schlaf.  
  
Schlaf, der nun in einem gewaltigem Schub über ihn kam, für diesen Moment erlösend und Aya vollkommen vergessen ließ, dass dieser Zustand eine Gefahr für ihn darstellte.   
  
Seine Gedanken verschwammen, ließen nichts als sanfte schwarze Leere zurück, während auch nun sein Gesicht von dieser herrlichen Wärme umhüllt wurde, er sich voll und ganz seinen Träumen hingab.  
  
Nur um im nächsten Moment schmerzhaft und ruckartig aus eben diesen herausgerissen zu werden.  
  
Völlig orientierungslos öffnete Aya panisch seine Augen, sah sich wild suchend um, was genau das nun ausgelöst hatte und blieb an einer großen, ihn überragenden, zudem männlichen Gestalt hängen. Und an dunklen Augen, die ihn wutentbrannt anfunkelten, während starke Hände ihn schmerzhaft an den Oberarmen umklammert hielten.  
  
WAS...?!  
  
Der rothaarige Mann blinzelte verwirrt. Was war passiert? Um ehrlich zu sein, wusste es Aya nicht. Er hatte sich ins Wasser gelegt um zu entspannen, was ihm auch tatsächlich gelungen war.....und dann....dann war er eingeschlafen. Im Wasser.   
  
Völlig schockiert erwiderte der rothaarige Mann den wütenden Blick seines Gegenübers, dessen eine Hand nun wie zum Schlag erhoben schien, sich dann jedoch senkte und ihn zusammen mit der Anderen freigab.   
  
"Man könnte meinen, Fujimiya...", spottete das Orakel ungehalten. "...dir liegt nichts an deinem Leben oder du bist einfach zu ungeschickt es zu führen. Sag mir, was von Beidem ist es?"   
  
Aya wusste, dass sein Gesichtsausdruck alles andere als intelligent war, doch er konnte nichts dagegen machen. Zu sehr war sein Gehirn damit beschäftigt, die Informationen zu verarbeiten, die nun auf ihn einströmten.   
  
Schon wieder....es war schon wieder passiert.....und schon wieder hatte Crawford ihn vor dem Schlimmsten bewahrt....  
  
Warum?  
  
Eine ungewohnte Röte schoss ihm in die Wangen, als er sich mit seiner eigenen Ungeschicktheit konfrontiert sah. Ja....der Schwarz hatte Recht, man könnte ihn für suizidgefährdet oder unfähig halten.....  
  
Welch Demütigung, dann auch noch vom Feind gerettet zu werden!   
  
"Gefällt dir, was du siehst?", fauchte er, halb, um seine eigene Verlegenheit zu überspielen, halb um das Orakel von jeglichen, unangenehmen Gedanken abzubringen, die er noch hegen mochte.   
  
Crawford ging nicht sofort auf diese offensichtliche Provokation ein, sondern musterte den rothaarigen Assassin gründlich, ließ seinen Blick langsam und scheinbar genüsslich über den vor ihm ausgebreiteten, nackten Körper gleiten. Und Aya hielt dieser Inspektion mehr oder minder gefasst stand, musste sich beherrschen, nicht seine Beine anzuziehen und seine bleiche Haut vor den Augen des Amerikaners zu verbergen....zumindest die etwas intimeren Stellen.   
  
So ließ er es zähneknirschend über sich ergehen und erwiderte schließlich wütend den Blick spöttischer, dunkler Augen.   
  
Die sich nun mit voller Intensität auf ihn selbst richteten und seine violetten, aufgebrachten Seen ruhig betrachteten.   
  
Crawford blieb ihm die Antwort schuldig, als er sich über seinen Feind beugte, seine Hände an beiden Seiten der Wanne abstützte und leise lächelte.   
  
"Ob es mir gefällt....?"  
  
Alleine der sanfte, doch gleichzeitig mehr als furchteinflößende Ton ließ Aya schlucken. Was hatte er sich nun schon wieder eingehandelt? Vor allem, worauf würde es hinauslaufen?  
  
Wie durch einen feinen Nebel bekam er mit, dass das Orakel näher und näher auf ihn zukam, dass der sanfte Atem des älteren Mannes über seine erhitzte und feuchte Haut strich. Aya schauderte leicht bei dem Gedanken an die Nähe des anderen, beim seichten, männlich-frischen Geruch, der nun in seine Nase drang. Auch bei der Vorstellung an das, was folgen würde.....  
  
Er wusste zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht, was es war, wusste nicht, warum er sich selbst und Crawford nicht zurückhielt. Vielleicht genoss er es einfach zu sehr, diese Nähe, die Erotik, die der anderen Mann im Moment ausstrahlte. Vielleicht war es auch die ganze Situation, der Stress, welcher danach verlangte, hinausgelassen zu werden.  
  
Er zuckte leicht zusammen, als nun weiche, zarte Lippen sein Ohr, seine Halsbeuge berührten, den finiten Körperkontakt herstellten. Es fühlte sich nicht unnatürlich oder sogar abartig an, nichts davon, auch nicht die Tatsache, dass es sein Feind war, der diese Gefühle in ihm auslöste.   
  
Eine Gänsehaut breitete sich über seinen ganzen Körper aus, als die kurzen Barthaare des Amerikaners über seine eigene, empfindliche Haut strichen. Als das Orakel sich direkt zu ihm wandte, seine Augen ruhig und klar.  
  
In diesem einen Moment spiegelte sich Aya vollkommen in seinem Feind wider. Wusste, dass sie Ying waren. Und Yang. Konnten nicht ohne das andere.   
  
"Ob das, was ich sehe, mir gefällt?", wiederholte der Amerikaner Ayas vorherige Frage weich flüsternd und lächelte kaum merklich, als er mit einer Hand über die Wange des rothaarigen Assassins strich. Wie zart...wie weich.....  
  
Unberührt?  
  
Nein...sicherlich nicht.  
  
Die Hand erweiterte ihren Kreis, strich über Haaransatz bis zu den Schläfen hinunter an das Kinn, wusste mit erfahrener Sicherheit, welchen Bahnen sie folgen musste, um dem Weiß Schauder um Schauder zu entlocken.   
  
Sie wanderte nach unten, über den entblößten Brustkorb, zog dort Linien der androgynen Muskelstränge nach, reizte und liebkoste zugleich. Kein Ton, kein Laut entkam den Beiden. Alles, was sie verband war der sinnliche Körperkontakt und ihre Augen, die tief ineinander verwoben waren. Die auch jetzt noch miteinander um die Vorherrschaft kämpften.   
  
Aya spürte, wie sein Hüftknochen zart nachgezeichnet wurde und der erwünschte Eindringling schließlich nach unten wanderte, an die Innenseiten seiner Oberschenkel und ihn dazu trieb, sich leicht zu versteifen und gleich darauf wieder zu entspannen. Just in diesem Moment gab es kein Misstrauen, was zwischen ihm und dem Schwarz stand, keinen Hass, nur Verlangen. Lust. Der Wunsch nach Ekstase, ausgelöst durch seinen Feind.   
  
Die Hand, die allgegenwärtige Hand, hatte nun ihr Ziel erreicht, fuhr mit kaum spürbaren Berührungen über den Schaft des jüngeren Mannes, ließ ihn nun doch zusammenzucken und das schlaffe Stück Fleisch zwischen seinen Beinen zum Leben erwachen.   
  
Crawford lächelte sanft. Ein Ausdruck, den Aya noch nie auf dem Gesicht des Orakels gesehen hatte. In diesem Moment war es das, was der Weiß sich wünschte. Kein Hohn, kein Spott, keine Verachtung.  
  
Der leichte Kontakt, eben noch im unteren Teil seines Körpers, wanderte nun wieder hoch, umschloss sein Kinn und zog es ein Stück hoch.  
  
"Du gefällst mir genauso wenig wie Lasgo, als er sich mir aufgezwungen hat", flüsterte Crawford eiskalt lächelnd und stieß sich mit einer heftigen Bewegung von dem rothaarigen Weiß ab.  
  
Für einen Moment realisierte Aya nicht, was genau sein Gegenüber ihm damit gesagt hatte, auch nicht, welch ungeheure Beleidigung ausgesprochen worden war, doch dann traf es ihn wie ein Faustschlag in den Magen.   
  
Der Schock danach, der bittere Geschmack der Erniedrigung, der Demütigung in seinem Mund, seinem gesamten Körper, erfüllte ihn so sehr, dass er gar nicht erst bemerkte, wie sein Feind das Bad verließ, die Tür mit einer entgültigen, lauten Geste hinter sich schloss und ihn zurückließ.   
  
Allein.  
  
Gedemütigt.   
  
Erregt.   
  
Aya knurrte wütend und ließ seinen Kopf regelrecht gegen die harten Kacheln in seinem Nacken fallen. Alles.....er war für alles bereit gewesen, nur nicht DAFÜR. Dass der ältere Mann ihn abwies, dass er ihm so aufzeigte, wie falsch diese kurz aufflammende Leidenschaft war.   
  
Und das Schlimmste war, dass Aya es ihm noch nicht einmal verübeln konnte.....wieso dachte er, dass es soweit hätte kommen können? Hatte er denn vollkommen vergessen, was dem Orakel zugestoßen war?  
  
Der rothaarige Mann schloss gepeinigt seine Augen und atmete tief ein. Nein, er würde nicht noch einmal seinem Drang nachgeben und die Spannung auf diesem Weg aus seinem Körper entweichen lassen.  
  
Zur Hölle mit den impulsiven Gedanken, die ihn im Laufe dieser vierundzwanzig Stunden regelrecht überrannt hatten! Wo war seine Selbstbeherrschung geblieben, sein eiserner Wille, sich seinen Körper Untertan zu machen? Wo war die kalte Überlegenheit Abyssinians, die ihm sonst so hilfreich war?  
  
Im Moment zwischen seinen Beinen.....  
  
Ayas Hände umklammerten eisern den Rand der Badewanne. Zurück mit all den Hormonen, dem Adrenalin in seinen Blutbahnen!   
  
Und nun....ohne äußere Einflüsse, beruhigte sich seine Libido nach und nach, verschwand allmählich, genauso wie die Erektion zwischen seinen Beinen, bis er schließlich in der Lage war, sich aus seiner feuchten Herberge zu erheben und abzutrocknen, um etwaigen Gegebenheiten kühl und unnahbar entgegenzutreten.  
~~**~~ 


	5. Dud5

A/N: Hallo zusammen! Nun gibbet gleich zwei neue Teile^_~. Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat,. doch die Geschichte nähert sich nun ihrem Ende....  
  
Danke an Koishii für das Fb und Caron für´s Beta!^^  
  
Alles nicht mir!  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen und happy C&Cing!  
~~**~~  
Es sah so aus, als ob es eine dieser schlaflosen, ruhigen und merkwürdig inspirierten Nächte werden würde, an deren Ende zunächst der morgendliche Vogelgesang und schließlich der Sonnenaufgang in aller Stille stand.   
  
Aya hatte sie schon oft erlebt, solche Stunden, in denen er sich vollkommen seinen Gedanken widmete, sie fließen ließ. In denen er spürte, wie die Müdigkeit unterschwellig nach und nach an seinen Muskeln zerrte, an seiner Kondition. Und der Tag danach, durchsetzt mit halb zufallenden Lidern, schweren Gliedern, fahrigen Bewegungen.   
  
Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er solche Nächte liebte oder hasste. Er wusste nur, dass sie ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in ihm auslösten. So auch jetzt, als er in der Küche stand und sich Tee kochte. Dabei mied er tunlichst das Wohnzimmer, immer noch nicht genau wissend, wie er seinem Nemesis überhaupt entgegentreten sollte.   
  
Nachträglich konnte er sich wirklich für sein unüberlegtes, primitives Verhalten ohrfeigen. Sich so von der Lust treiben zu lassen....  
  
Er konnte nicht sagen, dass es ihm leid tat, nein. Er konnte nicht erklären, wieso. Es war einfach so, dass er den Vorfall nicht bedauerte. Auch wenn er daran dachte, was Crawford kurz zuvor zugestoßen war, was ER ihm beinahe angetan hätte.....  
  
"Was geschieht morgen?", durchbrach eine kalte, emotionslose Stimme seine Gedanken und ließ ihn ruhig hochsehen. Es war eine gute Frage, die Aya zunächst selbst noch nicht beantworten konnte. Das, was feststand, war seine Mission. Er würde morgen die gesamte Basis in die Luft jagen, in erster Linie jedoch dafür sorgen, dass weder Lasgo noch dieser ominöse Hintermann den kommenden Tag überleben würden.   
  
Doch was diese Frage auch implizierte, war die Angst des älteren Mannes. Vor Lasgo. Aya konnte sich eines Lächelns nicht erwehren. Er gönnte Crawford diese Angst, die Ungewissheit vor der Zukunft.   
  
"Was soll schon passieren?", erwiderte er und widmete sich vollstens dem vor sich hinziehenden Tee. "Lasgo bekommt das zurück, was er verlangt und ich erledige meine Mission. Nichts weiter."   
  
Seine kleine, persönliche Rache an dem Menschen, der seine Familie getötet hatte.  
  
Nichts als Stille antwortete ihm und Aya sah schließlich auf, nur um einem unlesbaren Blick aus dunklen, ernsten Augen entgegen zu treten. Er wusste, dass Crawford versuchte, ihn einzuschätzen, zu entscheiden, ob Ironie oder bitterer Ernst in seinen Worten mitschwang.   
  
Aya musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Ironie oder Ernst...was von beiden war es? Just in diesem Augenblick hätte er die Antwort darauf selbst nicht geben können. Ein Teil in ihm wünschte sich, dass es ernst war, der Teil, der auch bereit gewesen war, den älteren Mann zu schänden. Doch dann....dann war da noch Ran, der gute, unschuldige Ran.   
  
Und Ran erinnerte sich nun an den ersten Augenblick, an das Mitleid....  
  
Der Tee gewann von Minute zu Minute immer mehr an Bedeutung, wurde zu einem Fixpunkt in Ayas eingeschränkter Sicht. Wieso konnte er Crawford nicht mehr in die dunklen Augen sehen? Das misshandelte Gesicht?   
  
"Warum kommt Schuldig nicht und hilft dir?", fragte er plötzlich, auch für ihn unerwartet. Irgendetwas....irgendetwas musste die Stille durchbrechen.   
  
"Er hat selbst einen Auftrag zu erledigen, ich kann ihn damit nicht behelligen."  
  
"Und der Kleine?"  
  
Crawford lachte. Es war kein fröhlicher Ton, nichts Freundliches. Bitterkeit war das Einzige, was Aya heraushören konnte.  
  
"Unser Telekinet? Selbst wenn er nicht mit Schuldig unterwegs wäre....bliebe er immer noch ein Kind. Oder würdest du Takatori Junior darauf ansetzen, dich zu retten?"  
  
Aya zuckte bei dem verhassten Namen innerlich wie äußerlich zusammen. Machte es dem Schwarz auch noch Spaß, ihn darauf hinzuweisen, dass Omi eigentlich Sprössling der Familie war, die Aya abgrundtief verachtete?   
  
"Ich würde OMI nicht mit einer solchen Aufgabe betrauen", betonte der rothaarige Mann den jetzigen, unschuldigen Namen des jüngstens Weißmitgliedes und funkelte sein Gegenüber an, als Warnung, das Spiel nicht zu weit zu treiben.   
  
Doch dieser schien nichts derartiges im Sinn zu haben. Vielmehr begegnete er den aufgebrachten, violetten Augen mit einer schier gespenstischen Ruhe.  
  
"Dann steht es wohl schlecht für mich", entgegnete der ältere Mann mit einem hintergründigen Lächeln um den schmalen Mund herum.  
  
Es war doch interessant zu sehen wie nun die pulverisierten Teeblätter in der durchsichtigen Tasse umherwirbelten, ganz den Gesetzen der Schwerkraft folgend. Zumal sie Aya eine willkommene Ablenkung waren.   
  
Er würde ihn also morgen ohne zu zögern Lasgo ausliefern, damit dieser ein zweites Mal sein Spiel mit ihm trieb, ihn aufs Neue.....  
  
Der bittere Geschmack, welcher sich nun in Ayas Mund ausbreitete, war sicherlich nur Zufall, ausgelöst durch Sodbrennen. Was anderes konnte es nicht sein, nein, das war unmöglich.  
  
So hilflos....so gedemütigt hatte der andere Mann ausgesehen, als er vor ihm lag....nackt....missbraucht. Durfte...KONNTE Aya Gott spielen? Einfach so über das Schicksal eines Anderen entscheiden? Gut...er tat es mit jedem Mord, den er beging, immer und immer wieder, doch das hier...das war etwas anderes....  
  
Oder?  
  
Das Orakel würde seine gerechte Strafe erhalten für die Verbrechen, die er verübt hatte. Aber war Vergewaltigung die richtige Rache? War er als Assassin besser als Lasgo, der seinen Spaß daraus nährte, Menschen zu foltern, sie zu quälen?  
  
Auch wenn seine Opfer alles andere als unschuldig waren?  
  
Und was, wenn er den Schwarz gehen ließ? Was, wenn er auf diese Gelegenheit verzichtete und seinen Feind das nächste Mal stellte?   
  
Aya hatte die Wahl zwischen Teufel und Beelzebub. Beides war auf seine Weise inakzeptabel und nicht legitim, doch für eines musste er sich entscheiden. Eine der beiden Möglichkeiten war das, was morgen die Zukunft entscheiden würde.  
  
"Ich werde morgen diesen Ring sprengen. Am Abend wird nichts davon mehr existieren, keine Person und keines der Gebäude", nahm er den Beinahe-Dialog wieder auf und fügte schließlich ruhig an: "Lasgo verlangt dich gegen Abend zurück."  
  
Aya wusste, dass er damit alles aufs Spiel setzte, seinen Auftrag, Weiß, sein Leben, das seiner Schwester, doch irgendwie war er sich sicher, dass Crawford ihn nicht verraten würde....was in keinster Weise an etwaigen Sinneswandlungen oder plötzlichen Gewissensbissen des älteren Mannes lag.  
  
Nein, es war ein Handel, ein Deal. Crawfords Verschwiegenheit gegen diese wichtige, lebensrettende Information.  
  
Ran hatte seine Wahl getroffen. Es würde einen Waffenstillstand geben, bis sie diesem Ring entkommen waren. Erst dann wurde die Jagd Gut gegen Böse wieder aufgenommen....  
  
Doch die Frage war nun, wie es weitergehen sollte. Was war am Besten.....sollte Crawford sofort gehen, oder sollte er bis zum Abend warten und dann im ausgebrochenen Tumult fliehen? Zum ersten Mal wünschte Aya sich, dass das Geschenk des Orakels ihm helfen würde, den besten Weg für die Zukunft zu finden....denn zuviel stand auf dem Plan, als dass er leichtfertig handeln konnte.   
  
Der ruhige Blick des älteren Mannes hielt ihn für einen Moment unwissentlich gefangen, bevor Aya sich abwandte und an seinem Feind vorbei in das Wohnzimmer ging, sich schließlich schlaff auf das Sofa fallen lassend. Das würde eine wahrhaftig lange Nacht werden....  
  
Er wollte, dass Crawford ihm nachkam. Komisch, aber es war so. Er wollte wissen, wie der morgige Tag ausgehen würde, wie er handeln musste.   
  
Ein leises Geräusch ließ ihn hochsehen und seinen Feind begutachten, der nun wie schon zuvor am Türrahmen gelehnt stand und ihn seinerseits fixierte. Vor ein paar Tagen hätte Aya das nicht toleriert und wäre seinem Gegenüber an den Hals gegangen. Doch nun....  
  
Eine unbequeme Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus, ließ Aya unsicher an seinem Tee nippen. Sie hatten sich beinahe alles gesagt, zumindest das, was von Relevanz war. Was blieb also übrig? Nichts außer einer seichten Unterhaltung, die keiner von ihnen bereit war zu führen. Doch Aya verspürte auch nicht die geringste Lust, sich zurück ins Schlafzimmer zu begeben und gewaltsam zu versuchen, seinen Körper zum Schlaf zu zwingen.   
  
Crawford stieß sich vom Türrahmen ab und ließ sich neben Aya in einem der gemütlichen Sessel nieder. Er zuckte deutlich zusammen, was der rothaarige Mann stumm zur Kenntnis nahm. Es versetzte ihm in gewisser Weise einen Stich, seinen Feind so zu sehen, schon alleine deswegen, weil er ihm so nicht ebenbürtig war. Geschwächt durch Lasgo.  
  
"Wie sieht dein weiteres Vorgehen aus?"  
  
Aya war sich bewusst, was genau in dieser kalten Frage mitschwang. Crawford ordnete sich ihm - bewusst oder unbewusst - unter, erkannte seine augenblickliche Macht über ihn an. Die Macht, ihn zu vernichten oder ihm die Freiheit zu schenken.   
  
Der rothaarige Mann strich sich eine seiner Strähnen zurück hinter das Ohr und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Er wusste, was Crawford meinte. Es ging in diesem Moment nicht darum, für welchen Weg Aya sich entschied, nein, das war schon längst festgelegt, es ging darum, wie der morgige Tag aussehen würde, welches Risiko Aya bereit war einzugehen um beides zu vereinbaren: Den Auftrag und sein Gewissen namens Ran.   
  
"Es ist am Besten, wenn wir bis morgen Abend warten."   
  
Aya stockte. Es war unangenehm, das "wir" auszusprechen.   
  
"Du würdest heute Nacht nicht weit kommen, nicht mit den Wachen, die überall auf dem Gelände patrouillieren. Zudem kann ich dich nicht unbemerkt hier weg schaffen. Ergo bleibt nur noch der morgige Abend."  
  
"Solch Vertrauen in meine Fähigkeiten", spöttelte das Orakel lächelnd und fixierte Aya mit einem dunklen, ruhigen Blick.  
  
"Ich habe handfeste Beweise, oder etwa nicht?", gab Aya ebenso gelassen, ja beinahe hämisch zurück und verzog seine Lippen zu einem Grinsen, während er sein Gegenüber degradierend taxierte, seinen Blick über die angespannte Form vor ihm gleiten ließ.   
  
"Sie sind nur allzu sichtbar", erwiderte der amerikanische Mann immer noch lächelnd, während in seinen Augen bereits ein dunkler Funken mehr und mehr an Größe gewann. Das Versprechen auf Rache, auch für das, was Aya getan hatte.   
  
Und der Weiß wusste das. Er sah diesen Film an Bosheit, der ihm in dem Moment Schmerz versprach, in dem so etwas noch einmal vorfallen sollte. Doch nie....nie wieder würde Aya sich so derartig gehen lassen, dass er sich zu einer Vergewaltigung hinreißen ließe.   
  
Nie wieder.  
  
"Sie werden verblassen." Es war als kalte, herablassende Replik geplant, und dennoch verließen die Worte Ayas Lippen mit einem unsicheren Zittern, das, zwar kaum hörbar, dennoch deutlich erkennbar für den anderen Mann war.   
  
"Werden sie das, ja? Weißt du das so genau?"  
  
"Ja, werden sie. Genau wie Trauer, Hass und Schmerz, werden sie mit der Zeit einfach verschwinden....es dauert nur etwas. "  
  
Aya schmunzelte leicht, während seine Hände erneut ihren Anker ergriffen und die Teetasse umklammerten. Es war eine deutliche Provokation des Weiß, aber schlicht und ergreifend auch die Wahrheit.   
  
"Und was mache ich, wenn es solange wie bei dir dauert?"  
  
Aya sah ruckartig auf und entdeckte pure, höhnische Bosheit in den dunklen Augen seines Gegenübers. Der Schwarz war zurück, mit voller mentaler Stärke.   
  
Seine Finger entließen langsam die Tasse, stellten sie ab.  
  
"Wenn ich es mir genau überlege", erwiderte der rothaarige Assassin zögernd, während er sich lächelnd vorbeugte, aufstand und um den anderen Mann herumging. "Eine Vergewaltigung wird nicht so leicht vergessen.....eigentlich nie. Du wirst auch noch Monate, Jahre danach seine Hände auf dir spüren, den Schmerz, den er dir zugefügt hat. Du wirst dich an die Erniedrigung erinnern, welche er dir zugefügt hat. Sag mir, Crawford...wie oft hat Lasgo sich an dir vergangen? Wie oft hat er dich benutzt, bevor du zusammengebrochen bist?"  
  
Aya war währenddessen hinter seinem Geschenk stehen geblieben, hatte sich mit beiden Händen auf die Lehnen gestützt und ihm die letzten Worte ins Ohr gewispert. Obwohl er es nicht sehen konnte, wusste er, dass das Gesicht des Orakels angespannt war, dass die schmalen Lippen zu einer Linie gepresst waren, während der ältere Mann versuchte, nicht auf diese Worte zu reagieren.  
  
Es dennoch nun tat, als er langsam aufstand, sich zu seinem Nemesis umdrehte und bedrohlich nahe an ihn heranglitt.   
  
"Wie oft?", wiederholte er wispernd die vorherige Frage. "Wie oft.....soll ich dir zeigen, WIE oft, Ran Fujimiya?"  
  
Damit griff er ruckartig nach dem jüngeren Mann und presste ihn bäuchlings über die Sessellehne, gleichzeitig die Hände des Weiß hinter seinem Rücken verschränkend. Aya konnte nicht vielmehr, als erschrocken zusammen zu zucken und vehement zu versuchen, sich gegen den anderen Mann zu wehren, was jedoch angesichts des unbezwingbaren Griffs um seine eigenen Gliedmaßen schier unmöglich war.   
  
Die Vorderseite Crawfords presste sich wütend gegen sein eigenes Hinterteil, als das Orakel erbost knurrte:  
  
"Sei vorsichtig mit dem, was du wünschst, Aya, denn vielleicht erfülle ich es dir....aber....vielleicht auch nicht. Vielleicht stelle ich mich mit dir und Lasgo nicht auf eine Stufe."  
  
Damit stieß er sich ab, ließ Aya los und fast über die Lehne stürzen. Der rothaarige Mann merkte es nicht, viel zu geschockt vom direkten Vergleich zwischen Lasgo und ihm selbst. Doch war er soweit hergeholt? Hatte er selbst denn nicht auch versucht, sich an Crawford zu vergehen?  
  
Aya stemmte sich hoch und kämpfte sich in die Waagerechte, um schließlich Crawford zu begegnen. Ihm und aufgebrachten, hasserfüllten braunen Augen, die ihn fixierten, die ihn töten wollten.   
  
Aya lag eine Entschuldigung auf den Lippen, welche diese jedoch nie verließ, da sich die des Amerikaners nun öffneten und scharfe, hasserfüllte Worte verstießen, die Aya - ob er es wollte oder nicht - trafen.   
  
"Du und deine selbstgerechten Handlungen, Abyssinian! Deine Selbstgerechtigkeit KOTZT mich an, Weiß, hat es schon immer getan! Du BIST kein weißer Jäger, egal, wie OFT du das noch betonst, wie oft du noch persönliche Motive deiner Rache vorschiebst. Wie OFT du dich über andere erhebst. Über MICH erhebst. Du bist keinen Deut besser, keinen! Lasgo und du....ihr seid euch nicht nur ähnlich...ihr könntet gleiches Blut in euch tragen. Wie Vater und Sohn!", herrschte Crawford ihn an, während seine dunklen Augen den anderen Mann fixierten, während kampferprobte Hände sich zu Fäusten ballten, während die geschändete Gestalt des Älteren sich verkrampfte, vor Wut beinahe zitterte.  
  
Und dennoch....der erneute Vergleich zwischen ihm und Lasgo erzürnte Aya mehr als dass er es sich bewusst war und er schoss auf das Orakel zu, in der festen Absicht, Crawford beim Stoff des dünnen Sweatshirts zu packen und gegen die nächstliegende Wand zu donnern, was jedoch effektiv durch zwei stahlharte Griffe um seine Gelenke unterbunden wurde.   
  
"Wag es, Schwarz, mich mit diesem......ABSCHAUM......zu vergleichen...", begann er fauchend, wurde jedoch von seinem Gegenüber abgewürgt.  
  
"Warum sollte ich es NICHT tun, Fujimiya? Was ist denn der Unterschied zwischen euch? Dass du aufgehört hast, bevor du dich mir aufgezwungen hättest? Ist es das, ja?" Crawford lachte bitter auf. "Glaube mir, Ran, das ist keinen Deut besser als er. Und als ich. Wir sind vom gleichen Schlag, auch wenn du das vehement bestreitest!"  
  
"Blödsinn!", zischte Aya und wehrte sich gegen den starken Griff des Schwarz, kam schließlich frei und stieß den Amerikaner zur Seite, während er in Richtung Küche flüchtete. Er wollte die Konfrontation nicht. Nicht heute. Niemals. Er hatte Recht, Crawford nicht. Fertig aus.   
  
Er war gut.   
  
Obwohl er Menschen tötete.  
  
Seine Opfer waren Verbrecher.  
  
"Du kannst nicht über mich richten, wenn du selbst Blut an deinen Händen hast", hörte er Crawford wütend sagen und drehte sich noch einmal um. Er wusste nicht, was ihn dazu antrieb, wusste nur, dass es die Stimme des dunkelhaarigen Mannes war, die ihn zurückhielt.   
  
Und da stand er. Das sonst so ebenmäßige Gesicht zu einer einzigen Maske des Zorns verzogen, fixierte Crawford ihn, auch wenn er ihn nicht sah, nicht sehen konnte.   
  
Eskalation?  
  
Oder Kompromiss?  
  
Aya schluckte eine ebenso zornige Antwort herunter und drehte sich schließlich erneut weg, auch, weil er sich selbst eine Replik auf diesen Vorwurf nicht gestattete, wusste er doch genau, dass Crawford mit dem Recht hatte.   
  
Wer im Glashaus sitzt, sollte nicht.....  
  
Aya schnaubte erbittert auf.   
  
Sein Glashaus war schon längst eingestürzt.   
  
Das Geräusch der laut zufallenden Küchentür trennte ihn entgültig von seinem Geschenk, dem Mann, den er hasste, mehr denn je, leidenschaftlicher denn je.   
  
Nur noch ein paar Stunden.....  
  
Wie einfach wäre es jetzt doch, den anderen Mann ohne Gewissen zu töten und alle Probleme damit zu umschiffen.   
  
Wie einfach.....  
~~**~~   
Crawford war ihm nicht nachgekommen, was Aya mit einem erleichterten Seufzen quittierte. Ein paar Stunden noch, bis er sich endlich wieder seinem normalen Leben widmen konnte. Seinem Leben mit Weiß.   
  
In ein paar Stunden konnte er Crawford wieder als das sehen, was er war: sein Feind. Nicht sein Geschenk, nicht ein hilfloser, geschändeter Mann.  
  
Doch ungeachtet aller Antipathien stand dem älteren Mann eine Antwort auf die Frage nach Ungewissheit zu. Er musste wissen, wie es morgen weitergehen würde. Er brauchte den zeitlichen Ablauf des morgigen Tages. Und so sehr Aya Crawford auch hasste, dieses beruhigende Wissen wollte er ihm nicht vorenthalten. Genauso wenig wie die Versicherung auf einen momentanen Waffenstillstand.   
  
Aya verließ mit gestrafften Schultern die Küche, den Schwarz im Wohnzimmer vermutend. Und in der Tat, Crawford war dort, wo Aya ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, nur dass er nun erneut in dem Sessel am Fenster saß, die Beine vorsichtig übereinander geschlagen, die Augen vertieft nach draußen gerichtet, die gesamte Gestalt angespannt.  
  
Für einen Moment verlor sich der rothaarige Mann wie so oft in den vergangenen Stunden im Anblick seines Feindes, der hilflosen Gestalt. Wie so oft drifteten seine Gedanken für einen Moment ab, ließen ihn von seinem ursprünglichen Auftrag abweichen. Doch dann war dieser Augenblick auch schon vorbei, alle Sinne Ayas wieder vollkommen funktionstüchtig und auf die morgige Mission gerichtet.   
  
"Wir....", riss er sich und den Schwarz aus der Starre "...sind uns, denke ich, einig, dass der Waffenstillstand erst dann beendet ist, wenn wir beide am morgigen Abend unversehrt die Basis verlassen haben. Dazu gehört auch, dass ich bestimmte Zeitpunkte festsetze, die du einhalten wirst, es sei denn, du willst versuchen, auf eigene Faust zu fliehen."  
  
Aya ließ seine dominanten Worte einwirken, ließ dem älteren Mann Zeit, seine Gesichtszüge soweit zu kontrollieren, dass das anfangs hochmütige Lächeln nun ganz verschwand und das Orakel nickte.   
  
"In diesem Fall bin ich wohl ganz auf deine Kompetenzen angewiesen", erwiderte Crawford nicht ohne zynischen Unterton, als er seinen Blick wieder dem Fenster und somit den dahinter liegenden Bäumen widmete.  
  
Aya wusste, warum sich nun die Kiefer des Anderes so immens aufeinander pressten, dass er das Knirschen beinahe zu hören glaubte. Crawford WOLLTE seine Abhängigkeit in diesem Punkt nicht eingestehen, wollte nicht akzeptieren, dass er auch morgen die Kontrolle an den jüngeren Mann abgeben musste.  
  
Doch hatte er eine Wahl?   
  
Nein.   
  
"Ich werde gegen halb fünf wieder hier sein, dann, wenn die ersten Detonationen für Unruhe und Verwirrung im Lager sorgen und wir unbemerkt entkommen können. Lasgo hatte geplant, dich gegen sieben wieder einzufordern, also wird die Zwischenspanne wohl groß genug sein. Aber ich denke nicht, dass er bis dahin noch lebt."  
  
Der Weiß lächelte unsichtbar für den anderen Mann. Nein.....Lasgo würde dann nicht mehr leben....  
  
Crawford nickte leicht, als Zeichen dafür, dass er verstanden hatte. Dass er Ayas Plan akzeptierte, ihm nicht widersprach.   
  
Und der rothaarige Mann....er drehte sich nun schweigend um, ließ sich von seinen Beinen über das mahagonifarbene Parkett tragen, bevor er durch den Türrahmen trat, dann jedoch noch für einen Augenblick dort verweilte.   
  
"Morgen ist alles vorbei.....", sagte er leise, wusste nicht, ob Crawford es nun gehört hatte oder warum genau er das getan hatte. Irgendwie schien es ihm ein Bedürfnis, seinem Feind diese Versicherung zuzusprechen, obwohl er selbst wusste, dass zumindest für das Orakel mit dem morgigen Tag gar nichts vorbei sein würde.   
  
Damit begab er sich in sein Schlafzimmer, die Tür hinter sich schließend. Er würde versuchen zu schlafen, auch wenn er daran wahrscheinlich scheiterte. Und er würde den kommenden Tag erwarten.  
~~**~~  
  
Aya hatte Recht gehabt mit dem, was er vermutet hatte. Sein Körper hatte ihm keinen Schlaf gegönnt, so war er den Rest der Nacht wachgelegen, hatte schließlich den Sonnenaufgang beobachtet und sich dann aus dem Bett geschält.   
  
Zeit, diesem Spuk ein Ende zu setzen.   
  
Er duschte, begab sich in die Küche, machte sich Frühstück. Alles mechanisch, auf die Mission programmiert. Von nun an zählte kein Gedanke mehr, außer dem Sieg, der Vernichtung dieser Verbrecher.  
  
Aya verschwendete keinen unnötigen Gedanken an Crawford und das, was geschehen würde. Von nun an gab es nicht die Möglichkeit des Versagens. Von nun an war er der perfekte Assassin, der alles kaltblütig ermordete, was sich ihm in den Weg stellte, was nicht gut war.   
  
Zehn Uhr. Zeit, seiner Arbeit nachzugehen. Für ein paar Stunden noch, dann würde er wieder im "Kitten in the house" sein, seiner Realität. Aya ging in Richtung Wohnungstür, als ihn eine kalte, amüsierte Stimme zurückhielt und ihn sich umdrehen ließ.  
  
"Wenn du dein normales Leben weiterleben willst, Kätzchen, solltest du diesen Auftrag nicht ausführen."  
  
Der rothaarige Mann taxierte sein Gegenüber ausdruckslos, nahm die am Türpfosten gelehnte Gestalt in sich auf, prägte sich jedes Detail des geschundenen Körpers ein.   
  
Dann lächelte er, drehte sich um und verließ das gemeinsame Apartment. Er begab sich zu den großen Hallen, zu Lasgo, wechselte ein paar freundliche Worte mit ihm, schlich sich schließlich unauffällig in die entlegenen Ecken der großen Lagerhalle, brachte, unsichtbar für die Überwachungskameras, Sprengköpfe an, die er heute Abend per Fernbedienung zünden würde.   
  
Das Gleiche wiederholte er bei den Quartieren der übrigen Angestellten der Fabrik. Was übrig blieb, waren Lasgos eigene Residenz und der Fuhrpark, welche er ganz zu letzt selbst in die Luft jagen würde. Nachdem er Lasgo umgebracht hatte.  
  
Zu sagen, Ayas Arbeit war ineffizient, wäre vermessen gewesen. Ganz im Gegenteil....der Weiß war schneller fertig als er selbst gedacht hatte und besah sich noch einmal seine Umgebung, die in weniger als fünf Stunden nicht mehr existieren würde. Nun galt es, Lasgos Spur aufzunehmen und sie bis zu seinem Mittelsmann zu verfolgen. Für Aya das Wichtigste am ganzen Auftrag überhaupt.   
  
Und genau das tat er nun auch. Nach kurzer Suche fand er den älteren Mann, wie er sich auf seiner Terrasse entspannte, an einer Havanna zog. Sein gesamter Gesichtsausdruck war geprägt durch Zufriedenheit und Entspannung. Aber nicht mehr lange.....  
  
Aya beobachtete von seinem Versteck aus, wie sich der Drogenhändler schließlich von seinem Platz in der warmen Herbstsonne erhob und ins Haus ging. Er folgte ihm ungesehen, unauffällig, übte sich in Geduld. Beobachtete jeden Schritt des Anderen, jede Bewegung, folgte ihm überall hin und das über drei Stunden.  
  
Er wusste, dass Lasgo sich mit seinem Partner um halb drei traf. Es war nun viertel nach zwei und immer noch kein Anzeichen des ominösen Mannes, den Aya töten sollte. Also wartete er, bis schließlich auf die Sekunde genau ein schwarzer, abgedunkelter Mercedes vorfuhr, leise knirschend auf dem Kiesweg hielt und drei Personen ausstiegen. Zwei große, breitschultrige Männer, die eine dritte, anscheinend kleinere Gestalt vor seinen Blicken abschirmten.  
  
Aya verfluchte seine derzeitige Position, aus der er nicht wirklich erkennen konnte, wer dieser Mittelsmann war und musste warten, bis sie alle das Haus betreten hatten, nur um dann ebenso unauffällig hinterher zu gehen und herauszufinden, wo genau sich sein Ziel befand.   
  
Er entdeckte sowohl Lasgo als auch den Mittelsmann schließlich in einem etwas entlegenen Pavillon aus kugelsicherem und abhörgeschützten Glas, umgeben von sechs Leibwächtern, die sich rund herum postiert hatten und nun die Gegend vor eventuellen Störenfrieden sicherten.   
  
Aya platzierte sich etwas weiter von der kleinen Gruppe entfernt in einem der Waldstücke und griff nach seinem Fernglas. Nun wollte er doch einmal sehen, wer nun der berüchtigte Mittelsmann war.   
  
Der rothaarige Mann stockte für einen Moment als er merkte, dass es kein Mann, sondern eine Frau war, der weiblichen, schmalen Statur nach zur urteilen, dem schwarzen Kostüm nach zu schließen, das sich sanft um die schlanke Figur der Gestalt rankte.   
  
Auch gut. Auftrag war Auftrag. Zu schade nur, dass die mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand und er nur Lasgos lächelndes Gesicht wahrnehmen konnte. Das und wie er sein Gegenüber nun herzlich umarmte und sie auf den Mund küsste.  
  
Die Beiden setzten sich und Aya konnte einen Blick auf das Profil der ominösen Frau werfen, was ihm jedoch zur Hälfte durch einen breitgekrempelten Hut verhindert wurde. Er runzelte die Stirn. Irgendwoher.....irgendwoher kannte er sie. Hatte sie zumindest schon mal gesehen...  
  
Aya konnte nicht hören, worüber die Beiden sprachen, natürlich nicht, konnte nur aus Gesten und Mimik erkennen, was gerade geschah. So sah er nun auch, dass Lasgo amüsiert auf die Kopfbekleidung der Frau deutete und sie ihr sanft abnahm. Sie lachte darauf, warf ihre schwarze Mähne nach hinten und lehnte sich gemütlich in dem großen Korbsessel zurück. Eben so, dass Aya nun eine klaren Blick auf ihre Frontalansicht werfen konnte.  
  
Auf die ebenmäßige, alabasterfarbene Haut, die dunklen, mandelförmigen Augen, die hohe Stirn und markanten Wangenknochen. All das bezaubernd in seiner Schönheit. All das vernichtend in seiner Grausamkeit, als Aya nun die Ironie der ganzen Situation bewusst wurde.   
  
Er kannte die Frau. Ja....er kannte sie nur zu gut.   
  
Aya wusste nicht, dass er unter Schock stand, als er mit einer langsamen Bewegung das Fernglas sinken ließ und wie betäubt auf die kleine, nun ferne Gruppe vor ihm starrte.   
  
Nein.....  
  
Das war doch ein Irrtum, oder? Ein schrecklicher Irrtum....  
  
Das war nicht Birman dort neben Lasgo. Nicht Birman, die lachte. Nicht Birman, die nun durch das Haar des älteren Mannes strich. Nicht Birman, die ihn verraten hatte. Nicht Birman, die er töten sollte.  
~~~~~~  
by Coco  
Und noch einmal ich ^_^:  
@Tonaradoss: Ob du noch FB geben darfst? *lach* sicherlich! Und Lemon gibbet nicht! Ätsch =P Wenn, dann müsstest du dich vertrauensvoll an die Herren Crawford und Fujimiya wenden...und schau sie dir an! Sehen die Beiden so aus, als ob sie miteinander in die Kiste springen wollen?  
@Needoja: *lol*Das mit den Punkten ist gut, das muss ich mir merken!!  
@Satsuki: Soso....Aya soll also leiden? Naja...mal schauen, was sich machen lässt, obwohl ich eher glaube, dass Crawford das Vorrecht darauf besitzt.   
@D-chan: *sich verbeug* Vielen dank für dieses Kompliment! Es ist zwar schade, dass dir das Pairing nicht gefällt, aber schön, dass du die Geschichte trotzdem liest!  
@farfu-chan: Vielen Dank! Um genau zu sein, habe ich bei dieser Geschichte schon ordentlich vorgearbeitet.   
  
Bis zum nächsten Mal! 


	6. Dud6

A/N: Und hier nun der sechste Teil.....Warnung für alle Zartbesaiteten. DIESER TEIL ENTHÄLT NICHT FREIWLLIGE, SEXUELLE HANDLUNGEN.

Sprich: r a p e . 

Wer dem nicht geneigt ist, sollte es auch nicht lesen ^_^.

Ansonsten viel Spaß und happy C&Cing!

Missverständnis! Fehler!, schrie es in seinem Kopf, wieder und wieder, ließ ihm keinen Platz zum Atmen, gar zum Denken. Das durfte nicht sein! Nein......nein!!

Ihm kamen Crawfords Worte in den Sinn. Die ungeheuren Anschuldigungen, die er getätigt hatte. Die Wahrheit, die er nun scheinbar ausgesprochen hatte. Aya erinnerte sich, wie er gesagt hatte, dass er selbst nicht besser war als der Schwarz, dass seine Auftraggeber ihn für seine eigenen Ziele missbrauchten, dass die keinesfalls so rein waren, wie Aya es behauptete.

Der rothaarige Mann schluckte trocken und starrte apathisch auf die beiden Menschen in dem kleinen Pavillon, sowohl Mann als auch Frau todgeweiht.

Er...er musste sie töten.....Birman töten.....

Aya zuckte wie verbrannt zusammen und klammerte sich an das winzige Fernglas. Nein...das konnte er nicht. Sie war doch eine von ihnen....sie gehörte zu Weiß. Sie hatte sich so liebevoll um ihn, seine Schwester und auch Omi gekümmert, so offenherzig, so gut...und nun. Was war sie nun?! 

Der Weiß sank beinahe kraftlos zu Boden und ballte die Hände zu ohnmächtigen Fäusten. Er konnte das nicht...nein....er konnte Birman nicht töten. Das war alles ein Missverständnis, ein großer Fehler, er würde nicht zulassen, dass es soweit kam.....

Er musste sich Perser verweigern und diesen Auftrag zumindest teilweise nicht erfüllen. Er...er konnte das nicht. 

Wie durch einen dichten Nebel bekam Aya mit, dass die Beiden erneut aufstanden und sich zurück ins Haus begaben, wie er nun sah, Arm in Arm, wie ein Liebespaar, wie vertraute Verwandte. Reiß dich zusammen!, herrschte er sich selbst an und folgte ihnen, immer noch mit dem schrecklichen Gefühl des Betruges in seiner Brust. Mit dem schrecklichen Gefühl, dass etwas Schweres, Unbezwingbares auf seinem Herz lag, ihm die Luft abschnürte. War es Furcht? Furcht davor, dass sein Leben nicht mehr das war, was es eigentlich werden sollte? Dass Crawford doch Recht gehabt hatte mit dem, was er sagte?

Er folgte Birman, wie sie das Gebäude verließ, sich umsah, wie sie sich mit den anderen Dealern unterhielt, mit ihnen scherzte, lachte. Er merkte nicht, wie die Zeit verging, auch nicht, dass er Lasgo aus den Augen verloren hatte. Seine Aufmerksamkeit war ganz und gar auf die zierliche, schwarzhaarige Frau gerichtet, die mit all diesen...Verbrechern umging, als wären es gute, alte Bekannte von ihr.

Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein.....

~~**~~

Er war es nicht gewohnt, auf jemanden zu warten. Schon gar nicht auf einen labilen, unfähigen Jungen, der versuchte, diesen gesamten Ring zu sprengen. Und dennoch hatte er keine Wahl. Crawford würde es nie im Leben zugeben, doch er war hilflos, geschwächt durch die Ereignisse der vergangenen Tage, durch Vorkommnisse, die er nicht vorausgesehen und die ihn mit der Gewalt einer Lawine überrollt hatten. 

Seine Gabe hatte versagt, als es darum ging, ihn vor den Gefahren dieses Auftrages zu warnen. Das war es, was ihn beschäftigte. Sein komplettes, absolutes Versagen als Teamleader. Sein Versagen auf einer simplen Mission wie dieser. Anstelle dessen hatte er die Konsequenzen getragen. Nur zu schmerzliche Konsequenzen, wie Lasgo ihm eindrucksvoll gezeigt hatte. 

Crawford starrte unverwandt aus dem Fenster, beobachtete abwesend den Lauf der Sonne, zählte in seiner inneren Uhr die Stunden, die ihm bis zum Abend blieben. 

Ob er Aya vertraute? Nein. Aber eine Wahl hatte er nicht. Würde er nun einen Fluchtversuch wagen, wäre die Chance, von Lasgos Männern eingefangen und zu dem älteren Mann zurück gebracht zu werden, zu groß. Würde er heute Abend einen Fluchtversuch auf eigene Faust starten, so wäre das ein Lauf durch ein Minenfeld, da er nicht wusste, wo die Bomben platziert worden waren. Also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als zu warten. 

Er horchte in die Stille des Raumes hinein. Mit Schwarz war es nie so friedlich, meist war entweder Schuldig oder Farfarello die Quelle des Lärmes, welche ihn vom Arbeiten abhielt. Nagi hörte man kaum. Der junge Teenager war beinahe den ganzen Tag damit beschäftigt, seiner Leidenschaft für Computer nachzugehen. 

Doch eben diese Stille wurde nun durchbrochen durch das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür. Crawford runzelte die Stirn. Anscheinend war Fujimiya etwas früher zurück, als er angenommen hatte. War er schon fertig? Gab es Probleme?

Er setzte ein kaltes Lächeln auf, um den Moment der privaten Schwäche zu überspielen. Die Schritte näherten sich gemächlich und bedacht, betraten schließlich das Wohnzimmer und hielten an. 

Für einen Moment geschah nichts außer Stille. Dann jedoch hatte Aya sich entschieden, sich anscheinend neben ihn zu stellen. Crawford sah seinen Gegner nicht an, schaute weiter gerade aus.

„Sieh an....mein kleiner Lustknabe, meine edle Rose, so unverletzt....."

Crawfords Blick ruckte abrupt vom Fenster weg, als er den Mann anstarrte, der nun an seiner Seite stand und auf ihn hinab lächelte. 

Nicht Aya. Lasgo. Lachen wellte in ihm auf. Lasgo. Lasgo.....Hier. Vor Ablauf der Zeit....

Ein plötzlicher Schock fuhr durch Crawfords Körper, als er vollkommen realisierte, wer es war. Und was nun geschehen würde. Ein zweites Mal....hilflos. Gegen seinen Willen. Er kämpfte mit allen Mitteln gegen die haltlose Panik an, die sich rasend in ihm ausbreitete, doch nur zum Teil erfolgreich. Zu präsent war noch das, was ihm vor zwei Tagen geschehen war. 

Mit Zwang erhielt er das spöttische Lächeln aufrecht, als er entgegen seinem pulsierenden Herzschlag ruhig entgegnete:

„Weiß er, dass du dein Versprechen gebrochen hast und mich nun schon zurückforderst?"

Lasgo fixierte ihn überrascht und lächelte dann sanft.        

„Solch Mut, angesichts dessen, was dich erwartet....aber ich will dir dennoch deine Frage beantworten, mein kleiner, hilfloser Junge. Aya weiß nichts davon, wird es mir jedoch auch nicht übel nehmen, wenn ich dich mitnehme. Also sei unbesorgt meine Schönheit. Du gehörst nun wieder ganz mir."

Crawford unterdrückte den Drang, aufzuspringen, den älteren Mann von sich zu stoßen und zu fliehen. Er sah es. Sah, dass, wenn er fliehen würde, Lasgos Männer draußen stehen und ihn aufhalten würden. Und was danach kam, konnte er sich ausmalen. Aber als wenn es nicht auch so geschehen würde.....

So oder so war er Lasgo geweiht, eine auswegslose Situation.

Der Lauf einer Waffe holte ihn nun aus seinen Gedanken, als er sich leicht an seine Schläfe presste. 

„Steh auf und dreh dich um", befahl Lasgo scharf und Crawford gehorchte wortlos. Eine Wahl hatte er nicht. 

Er spürte, wie kalter Stahl sich um seine Handgelenke schloss, die Arme hinter seinem Rücken hielt, ihn wehrlos zurückließ. Der jüngere Mann schloss für einen Moment verzweifelt seine Augen. Ein zweites Mal nun also.....

Die Hand, die nun unter das Sweatshirt schlich und seine nackte Haut berührte, ließ ihn unwillkommen zusammenzucken. Die Hand, die nun ihren Weg unter die weiche Stoffhose fortsetzte, ihn dort berührte, wo es ihn am Meisten ängstigte. Er zuckte weg, nur um von einem starken Arm zurückgehalten zu werden. 

„Nicht doch....du wirst mir doch wohl nicht meinen Spaß nehmen wollen....", wisperte Lasgo, ließ Crawford erschaudern, als sein warmer Atem bedrohlich über seinen Nacken strich, ebenso wie seine Hand weit tiefer auf seinem Körper. 

Der dunkelhaarige Amerikaner schaffte es, seinen Körper nach und nach erstarren zu lassen, sich selbst mit einer Maske der Indifferenz zu belegen. Nein, das hier konnte ihm nichts anhaben, er war stark, er war das Orakel, ihm unterliefen keine Fehler, er hatte keine Schwachstellen, er....

...er konnte nichts gegen Lasgo ausrichten, wie er nun verlangend und dominant die Lippen seines Opfers aufzwang, seine Zunge den anderen Mund plündern ließ. 

Hilflos. 

Er. Machtlos. 

Anscheinend hatte Lasgo für das Erste genug von ihm und stieß ihn nun in Richtung Ausgang, vorbei an seinen mitgebrachten Wachmännern zum Auto, weg von Ayas Apartment. Und die letzte Frage, welche in Crawfords Kopf herumirrte, war, ob er ebenso wie das übrige Gelände den Bomben überlassen wurde oder ob er schon vorher dem älteren Mann erlag. 

~~**~~

Ayas Verzweiflung wuchs von Minute zu Minute mehr. Er irrte sich nicht. Das war Birman dort. Und sie handelte vollkommen freiwillig. Es war sie, die er töten sollte. Sie hielt die Fäden dieses Ringes in der Hand, bestimmte das Geschehen.

Aya blieb stehen. Er war ihr über Stunden gefolgt, wollte ganz sicher gehen, konnte nicht glauben, dass sie so etwas Schreckliches wirklich tat. Doch nun war er davon überzeugt, hatte es mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wie sie den Stoff prüfte, ihn für gut befand, den Männern Lob aussprach. 

Der rothaarige Weiß wandte sich ab. Er konnte es einfach nicht länger mit ansehen. Doch....konnte er sie auch töten? Aya schloss die Augen. Bewusst töten? Sein Katana auf sie richten und ihr Gerechtigkeit entgegenbringen? Der Frau, die er für solange als seine Vertraute erachtet hatte? 

Die Antwort lautete nein. Er würde es nicht tun, nicht bewusst. Wenn sie von einem hochgehenden Sprengsatz erfasst wurde, vielleicht....doch persönlich, nein. 

Crawford!, schoss es ihm plötzlich durch den Kopf. Er...er wird mehr darüber wissen. Ich muss zu ihm. Ich muss....

Ja was? Ihm unter die Nase binden, dass Birman abtrünnig war? Dass sie Weiß betrogen hatte? Dass er selbst nun zu schwach war, diesen Auftrag zu erfüllen?

Aya schüttelte unwillig den Kopf, hatte seinen Entschluss jedoch schon gefasst. Waffenstillstand. Verrat. Diese Mission lief alles andere als geplant, also würde er Crawford davon informieren. Mit einem grimmigen Zug um die schmalen Lippen setzte sich Aya in Bewegung, immer das Ziel seines Apartments vor Augen, welches ihn in diesem Moment wie ein Sanctum vorkam. Die Ruhe des Amerikaners, das brauchte er. Die Gewissheit, dass das Gesehene der Wahrheit entsprach. 

Auch wenn ihm diese Gewissheit von seinem Feind zuteil wurde. Doch was war schon Freund? Was war der Gegenbegriff wert, wenn selbst Birman ihn betrog, wenn sie auf der dunklen Seite stand?

Er hatte sein Apartment erreicht und fingerte nun zitternd den Schlüssel hervor, um ihn hastig in das Türschloss zu stecken und schließlich die Wohnung zu betreten. Crawford......wo war der Amerikaner?

Nicht im Wohnzimmer, nicht in der Küche, nicht im Schlafzimmer. Ayas Augen weiteten sich vor Panik, als er mehr verzweifelt als wütend nach seinem Nemesis suchte, ihn nicht fand und schließlich beinahe ohnmächtig auf der Couch kollabierte. Nein....Crawford war weg...verschwunden....er hatte ihren Handel gebrochen, hatte auf eigene Faust versucht zu fliehen. 

Es war irrational, doch in diesem Moment erdrückte Aya die Einsamkeit nahezu. Wie oft in diesen drei Tagen hatte er sich gewünscht, den Amerikaner los zu sein, wie oft....und nun war er fort, doch das wollte Aya nicht. Der dicke Felsbrocken in seiner Brust gab ihm deutlich zu verstehen, dass er alles andere als glücklich war, nun alleine auf sich selbst angewiesen zu sein, ohne den spöttischen Blick des Orakels auf sich, ohne die ruhigen, harten braunen Augen, die sich so oft in die Seinen gebohrt hatten. 

Nie zuvor hatte er sich so verlassen gefühlt wie jetzt. 

Doch....beim Tod seiner Eltern, beim bisher schlimmsten Schicksalsschlag, der sein Leben erschüttert hatte.    

Aya ließ seinen Kopf auf seine Hände sinken, bettete seine Stirn auf die Innenflächen. Nein....das war alles nicht wahr....nein nein nein.....falsch, alles falsch. Und Schuld daran war Lasgo....der Mann, der ihm Crawford geschenkt hatte, der Mann, der all seine Sicherheit zerstört und einfach zertreten hatte. 

Ayas Kiefer presste sich stur aufeinander, als der rothaarige Assassin seinen Blick erneut hob und seine Augen sich zu einer starren Linie verengten. Er würde den Mann finden, kostete es, was es wolle. Er würde ihn finden und vernichten, Rache üben für alles. Und danach die Basis in die Luft sprengen.

Mit einem Ruck erhob Abyssinian sich. Zeit, zumindest einen Teil seiner Mission zu erfüllen. Zeit, seine Beute zu jagen und zu erlegen. 

~~**~~

Crawford war nicht auf seine Sehhilfe angewiesen um zu wissen, wo er sich gerade befand. Dieser Raum, der gesamte Ort, war von einem Geruch beseelt, wie er nur selten vorkam. Vanille gemischt mit Wachs und einer anderen, unidentifizierbaren Substanz, die in ihm Übelkeit auslöste. Nicht alleine wegen ihres Geruchs, nein, sondern vielmehr obgleich der Erinnerungen, die er damit verband. 

Und nun, nun würde die Geschichte sich wiederholen, ein endloser Walzer. Das, was er bei Aya hatte verhindern können, holte ihn nun mit voller Wucht ein und drohte, ihn zu vernichten. 

„Du hast Angst, nicht wahr?", flüsterte eine Stimme hinter ihm und Crawford unterdrückte das Bedürfnis, mit einem gezielten Tritt in die Magengrube des anderen Mannes einen Fluchtversuch zu wagen. Er wusste, wie das ausgehen würde, hatte es vorausgesehen. Es würde nichts bringen, eher im Gegenteil, es würde Lasgo dazu veranlassen, ihn....

Als wenn er ihn nicht auch so vergewaltigen würde.

„Wie fühlt es sich an, mein schöner Mann? Zweimal von mir gefangen zu sein? Zu wissen, dass du schon wieder versagt hast, dass all deine Kraft dir nichts nützt? Sag mir....demütigt es dich? Lässt es dich an dir zweifeln? Lässt es dich zerbrechen? Hast du Angst vor den Schmerzen, die auf dich zukommen? Sag es mir.....lass es mich spüren!"

Nichts würde er ihn spüren lassen, rein gar nichts. Das war Crawfords Widerstand. Er würde weder kämpfen, noch um Hilfe rufen, nein, er würde Lasgo nichts zeigen, keine Angst, keine Verzweiflung, nichts. Er war nicht gebrochen und würde es auch nie sein. Er war Brad Crawford, ein Assassin. Die Vergewaltigung bedeutete ihm gar nichts. 

„Wie ist das, wenn ich dich berühre, hm?", wisperte der ältere Mann ihm vertraulich in sein Ohr und Crawford konnte deutlich das dahinter liegende Lächeln hören, als eine Hand begann, ihm sanft über den Rücken zu streichen, Kreise zu ziehen, nach vorne zu gleiten. 

Crawford wünschte diese Hand zum Teufel, wie den ganzen Menschen, der daran hing. Innerlich. 

„Du hasst mich dafür, richtig? Bedenke, es ist das ZWEITE Mal, dass es mir gelingt, dich einzunehmen."

Da würde er sich zu früh freuen! Er würde ihn einnehmen, seinen Körper, ja, das stimmte. Aber sein Geist blieb verschont. 

Er wurde ruckartig herumgedreht und blickte verschwommen in zwei graue, adlerscharfe Augen, die ihn genau zu fixieren schienen. Crawford hatte viel Bosheit gesehen in seinen Jahren als Auftragsmörder, hatte sie selbst erlebt und ausgeübt, doch Lasgo übertraf alles, was er bisher erfahren hatte. Aber vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass er persönlich involviert war...

Es war die Mischung aus Ruhe, nicht-physischer Folter und Bereitschaft zur Grausamkeit, die Lasgo auszeichneten. Das absolute Verlangen, einen Menschen zu zerstören. Und nun war der Kelch bei ihm stehengeblieben. 

Sein Kopf wurde schmerzhaft an den Haaren zurückgezogen, als sich raue, männliche Lippen auf die seinen legten und sie aufzwangen, sich gewaltsam Eintritt verschafften, während eine feuchte, einnehmende Zunge seinen Mund eroberte, ihn unterwarf und versklavte. Lasgo hatte nun also genug von langen Reden und beschloss, zur Tat zu schreiten. Sollte er ruhig....

Der Kuss wurde unterbrochen, als Crawford ein Messer an seinem Hals spürte, das nun langsam, aber sicher den dünnen Stoff des Sweatshirts zerteilte, welches ihm Aya gegeben hatte. Schließlich ganz durch, streifte Lasgo die beiden Einzelteile von den Schultern des jüngeren Mannes und sah begierig auf den perfekten Körper hinab. Er strich mit einer Hand über die perfekt geformten Muskeln des Orakels und seufzte leicht. 

Welch wohliger Schauer durchlief ihn, als er daran dachte, was er alles mit diesem Körper anstellen, wie er sich ihn Untertan machen könnte. 

Lasgo drehte sein Opfer mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung von sich weg und löste die Handschellen, die den Amerikaner bis dato die Bewegungsfreiheit genommen hatten, nur um ihn dann auf das Bett zu stoßen. 

„Auf die Knie."

Crawford konnte sich gerade noch abfangen, bevor er mit seinem gesamten Gewicht auf der weichen Matratze landete, als er schon diesen scharf gezischten Befehl wahrnahm, ohne Möglichkeit, sich dem auch nur einmal zu verweigern. Er brauchte Lasgos Gesicht nicht zu sehen, um zu wissen, dass in den Zügen des älteren Mannes nichts als die pure Gier stand. 

Er kniete.

Ein Lachen antwortete ihm. 

„Schön... Die Hände auf den Rücken."  

Das Orakel rührte sich nicht. Er würde ohne seine Arme die Balance verlieren. Anscheinend eine neuerliche Demütigung des anderen Mannes. Nein. Nicht freiwillig. Soweit würde er sich nicht herablassen. 

Doch eine Wahl blieb ihm nicht. Crawford spürte, wie seine Arme erneut ruckartig nach hinten gezogen und mit den stählernen Bändern dort gehalten wurden, wo sie ihm jede Selbstentscheidung nahmen. Und als er versuchte, sich aufzurichten, zumindest einen Teil seines Gleichgewichts wiederzuerlangen, wurde er energisch nach unten gedrückt.

„Nein nein, mein widerspenstiges Kätzchen....unten bleiben, denn genau da will ich dich haben...so gefällst du mir....auf deinen Knien, bereit, von mir genommen zu werden....ja....."

Der dunkelhaarige Mann erwiderte nichts, sondern schloss für einen Moment seine Augen, um die aufkommende Panik zu bekämpfen, die sich ihm kurzfristig bemächtigte. Er zwang sich selbst dazu zu entspannen, seine Muskeln zu entlasten. 

Er spürte, wie eine Hand den Hosenbund Stück für Stück von seinem Körper löste, wie sie immer mehr seiner Haut entblößte, ihn vor dem anderen Mann präsentierte. 

„Treibt es dir Schauer über den Körper, Bradley?", lachte Lasgo leise und ließ seine rauen Finger über das Hinterteil gleiten, die Hämatome an den Innenseiten der Oberschenkel. Überbleibsel der letzten, ersten Vergewaltigung. Er fuhr über die Stellen, drückte sie und lächelte, als sein Opfer unmerklich vor ihm zurückzuckte, wohl mehr aus Reflex als aus Angst. 

„Ängstigt es dich, wenn ich dich berühre, jetzt, da du weißt, was ich in der Lage bin zu tun? Willst du mich abschütteln, mich töten, Rache nehmen für das Unrecht, was ich dir antue? Ist es das? Oder lässt dich der Schock so erstarren, dass du nicht in der Lage bist zu handeln, dich mir zu widersetzen? Eine neuerliche Niederlage, ist dir das bewusst?"

Crawford hörte das Rascheln von Stoff und brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen um zu wissen, dass der ältere Mann sich gerade entkleidet hatte, damit er sich ihm nun erneut aufzwingen konnte. Er spürte, wie grobe, ungeduldige Hände das Fleisch auseinander pressten, ihm auch jetzt schon Schmerzen zufügten. 

Es war kein Finger, der nun in ihn stieß, nein. Crawford wusste genau, was es war und es ekelte ihn an. Anscheinend dachte der andere Mann, dass er mittlerweile genug vorbereitet sein sollte für das, was er vorhatte. So drang er rücksichtslos und ohne jegliches Zögern in sein Opfer ein, warf es mit einem heftigen Stoß nach vorne, betrachtete zufrieden, wie das Orakel einzig seine Schultern als Ausgleichspunkt hatte und nun die Stirn gegen das Laken presste, als er versuchte, seinen Körper an den immensen, alles auslöschenden Schmerz zu gewöhnen. 

Ja....das war Lust und mehr als das. Ekstase, Raub, Sieg, der ewige Kampf der Starken gegen die Schwachen.    

Lasgo strich dem Jüngeren sacht über den makellosen Rücken, über die gefesselten Gelenke, die zur Faust geballten Hände. Es gab noch vieles, was das Orakel nicht wusste und was er ihm beibringen, was er ihm zeigen konnte. 

Aber all dies beachtete Crawford nicht....er war vielmehr damit beschäftigt, seinen gesamten Körper zu entspannen, den Schmerz weg zu wünschen. Denn es war nichts anderes, nur Schmerz und den hatte er oft genug besiegt. Auch wenn das nicht die Region seines Körpers war, in der er ihn normalerweise empfand. 

Er war sich vollstens bewusst, wie degradierend seine momentane Position aussah, wie sehr er unterworfen und missbraucht wurde, doch nichts davon drang an die Oberfläche seiner rationalen Gedanken. Er nahm es so hin, wie es war, so als ob es ihn persönlich nichts anginge. Er versuchte es zumindest.

Und dennoch konnte er sie nicht ignorieren, die Feuer in seinen Nervenbahnen, die sich scheinbar in seinem ganzen Körper ausgebreitet hatten. Das Gefühl, welches Lasgo in seinem Rektum erzeugte, als Muskeln sich weigerten, den Eindringling zu akzeptieren, das brutale, rücksichtslose Reiben tief in ihm. Crawford wunderte sich, dass der ältere Mann solche Potenz hatte. Warum kam er nicht, warum ergoss er sich nicht endlich und bereitete dem Spiel ein Ende? 

Es schien, als ob Lasgo genau dieser Gedanken bewusst war, denn er hörte mit einem Male auf und strich seinem Opfer erneut über den angespannten Rücken. 

„Nein nein...so nicht", wisperte er leise und lachte, um schließlich schmerzhaft aus Crawford hinauszugleiten und die Handschellen zu lösen. Sich etwas von ihm entfernend, ließ er dem jüngeren Mann kaum Zeit, sich zu erholen oder gar an die neuerlichen Umstände anzupassen, als er ihn auch schon auf den Rücken drehte und die schmalen Gelenke an das Bettgestell kettete. Ein eindeutiges Zeichen der Demütigung, das wusste auch Crawford. Lasgo beabsichtigte ihn zu brechen, indem er ihm zwang, in die lusterfüllten, gierigen Augen zu blicken, zu sehen, wie sehr sich ein Mensch am Leid anderer bereichern konnte. 

Doch da würde er sich täuschen, ganz gewaltig täu-

Crawford war für einen Moment keines klaren Gedankens mehr fähig, als er erneut eingenommen wurde und das mit noch größerer Brutalität als zuvor. All seine Selbstdisziplin und sein eiserner Wille waren für einen Moment Nebensache. Für einen Moment stand der vollkommene Schmerz im Mittelpunkt seines Denkens, die Erniedrigung.

Für einen Moment brauste sein geschütztes Ich auf, verlangte wutentbrannt zu wissen, wie es ein anderer wagen konnte, sich ihm SO aufzuzwingen, sich ihm auf diese Weise zu bemächtigen! Und genau dieses Ich versprach Lasgo blutige Rache, mehr als das. Er würde dem Drogenhändler keinen schnellen Tod schenken, nein, er würde leiden.....in einer extensiven Form leiden......

Ein leises Klopfen holte ihn aus seinen tiefblutigen Gedanken und ließ ihn für einen Moment aufschrecken. Eine dritte Person?

„Herein, mein Sonnenschein!", antwortete Lasgo freundlich und trieb Crawford damit Schauer des Ekels über den Rücken. Auch wenn er es im Moment selbst nicht wusste, die Tatsache, dass dies nicht mehr nur eine Sache zwischen ihm und dem älteren Mann war, löste in ihm eine überschwemmende Panik aus, die sich in wenigen Millisekunden seines ganzen Körpers bemächtigte.    

Missbraucht zu werden, während jemand zusah, zu wissen, dass zwei Augenpaare sich an seinem Fleisch laben würden....

Crawford bemühte sich verzweifelt um Ruhe, als sich nun die Tür öffnete und eine Person den Raum betrat, die Crawford erst dann erkannte, als sie den Gruß ruhig und gefasst mit einem „Wie schön, euch beide wohlauf zu sehen! Guten Tag, Crawford!"

Er brauchte seine Sehkraft nicht, um zu wissen, dass es Birman war. 

Birman.....

Er hatte vorausgesehen, dass Aya auf die Perseragentin treffen würde, doch dass sie ihm selbst begegnete, war im Verborgenen geblieben. Und dass sie dabei war, während Lasgo ihn missbrauchte...

Crawford hörte mehr, als dass er sah, dass sie nun um die beiden herum ging, sich in einiger Entfernung an das Fenster lehnte und sie beobachtete. Er konnte ihr Gesicht nicht klar erkennen und doch wusste das Orakel, dass sie lächelte.

Widerwärtig....

„Ich habe alles vorbereitet, Lasgo, die Lieferung kann in zwei Stunden weg", durchbrach sie die Stille in ihrer typisch geschäftlich-freundlichen Art. „Die Händler warten nur auf dich und dein okay."

„Das...Ist schön", erwiderte der ältere Mann zwischen zwei Stößen und lächelte auf sein Opfer herab. 

Crawford wusste genau, dass diese Konversation dazu dienen sollte, ihm zu zeigen, wie unbedeutend er eigentlich war, wie wenig es Birman und Lasgo scherte, ob er litt. Nein....sie diente dazu, ihm zu zeigen, dass sie das gerade wollten. Seinen Schmerz, seine Unterwerfung, seinen Niedergang. 

„Weißt du, Crawford...", richtete die dunkelhaarige Frau nun das Wort direkt an ihn. „...wie lange ich darauf gewartet habe, mich zu rächen? Besonders an dir? Für das, was du unschuldigen Seelen angetan hast? Für all die Mühen, die ich auf mich nehmen musste, für all die Qualen?"

Das Orakel lächelte in Lasgos Gesicht, als er ihr ruhig, ohne jegliche Emotion in der Stimme antwortete:  

„Die Qualen hast du dir selbst erschaffen, Birman. Nicht ich, nicht Schwarz, niemand....du suchst nach Gerechtigkeit, doch schau dich an. Du bist schon längst nicht mehr rein, verdorben durch deine dunklen Gelüste. Du bist nicht besser als Takatori, nein....du stehst weit unter ihm."

Er hörte, wie sie sich vom Fenster abstieß, zu ihm kam und neben ihm niederkniete.   

„Weißt du, wie sehr es mich befriedigt, dich so zu sehen, unter ihm....Dort, wo du hingehörst, Schwarzhure. Nach ganz unten", wich sie wispernd ihm und seinen Worten aus, erwiderte die Geste seiner gekräuselten Mundwinkel höhnisch und grausam.

Der dunkelhaarige Mann lächelte leicht, seinen Blick nun ausschließlich auf die schmale Frau vor ihm fixiert. Er tat so, als ob die gesamte Situation einfach an ihm vorbeiziehen würde, als ob er nicht gerade wiederholt von einem Mann vergewaltigt wurde, als ob es ihm nichts ausmachen würde, als wenn die Schmerzen, welche seine Nervenbahnen durchzuckten, nichts wären. 

„Wer von uns beiden die Hure ist, wissen wir doch", entgegnete er spöttisch, während er spürte, wie sein Körper in einem schier grausamen Maße benutzt wurde, wie seine Muskeln wieder und wieder gegen den Eindringling protestierten. Es schien fast seine gesamte Kraft zu brauchen, dass er sein Gesicht neutral hielt, keinen Schmerz zeigte.

Nein, diesen Triumph WÜRDE er den Beiden nicht gönnen, in keinster Weise!

Die Hand Birmans wanderte von seiner Wange hinab, glitt über seinen Brustkorb, fuhr dort über leicht feminin angehauchte Muskeln, glitt noch tiefer hinab und massierte das schlaffe Fleisch zwischen seinen Beinen. 

„Die Hure....", lächelte die Perseragentin, ihren Blick fest auf seine schwarzen Seen gerichtet. „...bist du. Lässt dich von jedem anheuern, machst alles, Hauptsache, du wirst angemessen bezahlt. Sag mir.....ist Takatori genauso gut wie Lasgo? Lässt du dich von ihm auch flachlegen? Gefällt es dir mit ihm auch so gut?"

Crawford konnte ihr diesen Triumph nicht versagen. Er wusste selbst, dass er auf ihre Berührungen reagierte, auch wenn der Rest seines Körpers in schmerzhaften Flammen stand. Schmerz und der kommende Orgasmus, das war es, was ihn in diesem Moment beherrschte, als er sich an ihren Augen festklammerte. Kein Schmerz, keine Ekstase.....seine Aufgabe war es, den Beiden nicht auch noch diesen Sieg zu überlassen. 

Er stand über ihnen, würde sich selbst dadurch nicht aus der Reserve locken lassen. Egal, was sie ihm antaten, egal, wie demütigend es auch gerade war, er war Brad Crawford, der Anführer von Schwarz, ein Mann mit Würde. Er würde NICHT untergehen. 

Männlichkeit in ihm, Weiblichkeit auf ihm....

Birmans Hand war geschickt, als sie ihn weiter und weiter dem Höhepunkt entgegentrieb. Und während Crawford all seine rationellen Gedanken abschaltete, seine gesamte Kraft darauf lenkte, seine Maske und Indifferenz zu bewahren, beugte sie sich langsam zu ihm herab, zwängte seinen Mund auf und küsste ihn beinahe zärtlich. 

Eine unerwiderte Geste. Crawford wusste, dass es ihm nichts brachte, wenn er sie bekämpfte, ganz im Gegenteil. Aber ermutigen brauchte er sie auch nicht.

Lust, Schmerz, Demütigung, Hass, Rachedurst, das war es wahrscheinlich, was in ihm mitschwang, doch er ließ nichts davon nach außen, ließ keinen der Beiden etwas von diesen Gefühlen spüren. Sollten sie seinen Körper haben, bitteschön, dagegen konnte er nichts mehr machen. Doch das, was sie damit erreichen wollten, wonach es ihnen verlangte, das würde ihnen versagt bleiben. 

Sollte Lasgo ihn mehr und mehr auseinanderreißen, mehr und mehr Blut vergießen, das aus seinem missbrauchten Rektum drang, sollte Birman ihn gleichzeitig zu einem pervertierten Höhepunkt der Lust treiben. 

Die Lust in seinem Inneren staute sich mit einem Male auf und Crawford entließ sie, ohne auch nur zu versuchen, sie aufzuhalten. Und dennoch hatte der Höhepunkt nichts Ekstatisches, nichts Befriedigendes. 

„Und doch eine Hure", wisperte Birman lächelnd, strich ihm erneut über seine Wange, hinterließ trübe Spermaspuren und nahm ein Taschentuch zur Hand, um sich damit ihr eigenes, beflecktes Körperteil zu reinigen. „Lass dir Zeit, Lasgo, ich denke, er ist noch nicht fertig. Wir sehen uns später."

Damit fuhr sie dem Orakel in einer letzten, zarten Bewegung über die Haare und verließ mit einem befriedigten Grinsen den Raum, welchen mittlerweile nur noch das leise, und dennoch genau hörbare Stöhnen erfüllte. 

Crawford richtete seinen Blick ein weiteres Mal auf den älteren Mann, als sein Körper mit einem heftigen Stoß nach vorne geworfen wurde, als sich seine Handgelenke zum wiederholten Male an den Handschellen rieben, ihm schmerzhafte Reizungen bescherten. Nicht, dass es die einzigen Schmerzen in seinem Körper waren, die sich ihm aufdrängten, doch über die Ursache der restlichen Qualen konnte und wollte er sich keine Gedanken machen. 

Dann lieber den eiskalten Blick des Drogenhändlers erwidern, der nun langsam nur allzu sichtbar seinem eigenen Höhepunkt entgegentrieb, wieder und wieder in ihn stieß und sich schließlich in dem unwilligen Körper unter ihm ergoss.    

Crawford konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich seine Lippen zu einer starren Linie zusammenpressten und seine Fäuste für einen Moment starrköpfig gegen die stählernen Fesseln kämpften, dann jedoch aufgaben. 

„Ich muss sagen, es macht Spaß, das verborgene Leid hinter deinen Augen zu finden", lächelte Lasgo und stand mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung auf, um  arrogant auf sein Opfer hinab zu sehen und für einen Moment genießerisch die Augen zu schließen. „Oh ja....das macht den Triumph noch größer und die Lust, dich zu behalten und zu brechen noch immenser. Du weißt um deine Ausstrahlung, habe ich recht? Um deinen schier perfekten Körper, deine Eleganz, deine Arroganz, welche zu vernichten sicherlich eines der süßesten Dinge ist, die ich mir vorstellen kann. Ich will deine Unterwerfung, mein schöner, stolzer Mann, deine komplette Hingabe. Und glaube mir, sobald die Nacht vorbei ist, wirst du mein sein!"

Damit griff er zu seiner Waffe und hielt sie dem jüngeren Mann an die Schläfe, während er ihn vom Bettkopf löste, ihn hochzog und seine Hände anschließend hinter seinem Rücken fesselte. Mit einiger Mühe sicherlich, hatte er doch nur eine Hand dafür frei.  

Crawford an den Haaren auf den Boden ziehend, brachte er ihn eine kniende Position und das Orakel musste nicht seinem Namen entsprechen um zu wissen, was nun folgte....

Mit einem Blick hinaus aus dem weitläufigen Fenster öffnete er ohne Widerstand seine Lippen, erwiderte starr und leblos, jedoch fest und ungebrochen den Blick Lasgos, als dieser nun auch noch seinen Mund einnahm, ihn Blut und Sperma schmecken ließ. Sein Blut....fremder Samen.....

Und die Waffe an seiner Schläfe erinnerte ihn daran, nichts zu versuchen, was dem älteren Mann schaden könnte. 

Während durch das geöffnete Fenster leicht rötlicher Sonnenschein einfiel, das Zeichen des untergehenden Tages, des hereinbrechenden Abends. Der Zeitpunkt für das Ende von Ayas Mission, der Sprengung des gesamten Gebietes.

~~**~~


	7. Dud7

A/N: Da bin ich wieder. Dieses Mal mit dem letzten Teil. Ich hoffe, er gefällt!  
  
@ kozue: Vielen dank für dein Review! Nein....Crawford und Aya können keine "normalen" Feinde mehr sein, denn sie wissen viel zu viel über den Anderen. Ob Crawford sich jemals wieder erholt...wer weiß ^_~   
Also dann. viel Spaß beim Lesen und happy C&Cing! ^_^  
~~**~~   
Selbst der feurige Sonnenuntergang war jetzt vorbei und hinterließ seine blassroten Spuren am abendlichen Himmel. Es war noch nichts geschehen, außer, dass Lasgo schließlich genug von ihm gehabt und den Raum verlassen hatte. Anscheinend setzte er darauf, dass Crawford das Warten noch zusätzlich zermürben würde, dass er ihn so leichter brechen konnte.  
  
Der dunkelhaarige Mann musste entgegen der Schmerzen, die in ihm tobten, lächeln. Vielleicht hätte Lasgo mit seinem Vorhaben auch Erfolg gehabt, wenn Crawford nicht gewusst hätte, dass bald alles hier in die Luft fliegen würde, den fernen Explosionen nach zu urteilen, die mittlerweile die Stille durchbrachen.   
  
Alles.  
  
Er lehnte am Rande des Bettes, dort, wo Lasgo ihn liegen gelassen hatte. Es war besser so, die Schmerzen ließen sich auf diesem Weg leichter ertragen. Crawford schloss für einen Moment die Augen, als er die vergangenen Ereignisse Revue passieren ließ. Birman war hier, arbeitete anscheinend mit Lasgo zusammen. Eine abtrünnige Perseragentin...wie nett. Ob das Takatorimitglied sich dieser Tatsache wohl bewusst war? Crawford kannte die Antwort nicht, vermutete aber stark, dass es so war, denn sonst hätte Perser Aya wohl kaum auf diese Mission geschickt.   
  
Crawford fuhr hoch, als er hörte, wie die Tür aufging. Schon so früh zurück?, fragte er den älteren Mann in Gedanken. Noch nicht genug?   
Während er den Schritten lauschte, die langsam auf ihn zukamen, zwang er sich und seine Muskeln, vollkommen zu entspannen. Schmerzen konnte er dadurch zwar nicht mehr vorbeugen, doch er musste es sich nicht noch schwerer machen, oder?  
  
Den Blick geradeaus gerichtet, nahm er aus den Augenwinkeln wahr, wie Lasgo neben ihm stand und wartete. Worauf?  
  
"Crawford...?"  
  
Das war nicht Lasgo. Das war Aya. Lachen wellte in ihm auf. Aya. Hier. Welch ironische Fügung.   
  
Crawford richtete seinen Blick lächelnd auf den Weißassassin und sah verschwommen in die violetten Augen, die scheinbar emotionslos auf ihn hinabstarrten. Und dennoch....sah er da Entsetzen in den Zügen des jüngeren Mannes...Wut...Mitleid?  
  
"Was ist?", entgegnete er spöttisch die Lippen verziehend. "Will das Kätzchen auch spielen?"  
  
Und trotz seiner verachtenden Worte zuckte er nun unmerklich vor dem jüngeren Mann zurück, als dieser sich zu ihm kniete und ihn sacht bei den Schulter fasste, ihn leicht von sich wegdrehte und sich an seinen Handgelenken zu schaffen machte. Oder vielmehr an den Handschellen, die nach längerem Widerstand nachgaben und aufsprangen, Crawfords Arme die Freiheit schenkten.   
  
Ohne sein Gegenüber anzusehen, streckte er die betroffenen Gliedmaßen und brachte durch einige gezielte Bewegungen die Blutzirkulation wieder in Gang.  
  
"Und was nun?", hauchte er mit zynisch verzogenen Lippen, um seinen eigenen Schmerz und seine gesamte Erscheinung zu überspielen.   
  
Anstatt zu antworten, richtete sich Aya auf und löste mit zwei geschickten Bewegungen die Knöpfe seines Mantels, was Crawford für einen Moment misstrauisch, ja beinahe entsetzt verfolgte. Für einen Augenblick war sie verschwunden, die übliche Fassade der stoischen Ruhe. Jetzt, zu diesem Zeitpunkt erfüllte das Wesen Crawfords ein unheimlicher Schleier von Angst und Unverständnis. Nicht auch noch Aya...  
  
"Steh auf", befahl dieser nun sanft und ein sarkastisches Lachen drang über die Lippen des älteren Mannes.   
  
"Wie denn?"  
  
Aya verzog für einen Moment die Stirn zu einem verwirrten Runzeln, wurde sich dann jedoch bewusst, was genau Crawford meinte und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.   
  
Und das Orakel ergriff sie.  
  
Ich hätte ihn doch heute Nacht gehen lassen sollen, schoss es Aya durch den Kopf, als er seinem Gegenüber nun schweigend seinen zuvor abgelegten Mantel reichte, dessen Zögern und Erstaunen sehr wohl bemerkte.  
  
Crawford wusste nicht, wieso Aya so handelte, doch er hütete sich, es in Frage zu stellen, nahm den Mantel an sich und streifte ihn schließlich über. Es war ein komisches Gefühl, das nicht mehr ganz so kalte Leder direkt an seiner Haut zu spüren. Er, der normalerweise ausschließlich Anzüge trug, die sich mit weichem, angenehmen Material an seinen Körper schmiegten.   
  
Doch Crawford beschwerte sich nicht, ganz im Gegenteil. Er war in einer merkwürdigen Weise froh über dieses Kleidungsstück, welches er nun schloss und den Gürtel fest um seine Hüfte schnürte.   
  
"Birman ist hier...", durchbrach Ayas Stimme die Stille und Crawford musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Vielleicht bildete er es sich ein, aber es klang, als ob der rothaarige Mann seine Anwesenheit damit erklären wollte.   
  
"Ja...das ist sie", erwiderte er nachdenklich und sah nun endlich in die aufgewühlten, violetten Seen. Es schien, als erwarte Aya von IHM eine Antwort auf die Frage, wieso er betrogen worden war. Wieso eine Person, der er vertraut hatte, ihn so hintergehen konnte. Die Antwort hatte er ihm schon gegeben.....doch gestern noch wollte der Weiß sie nicht hören.   
  
Wie schnell sich Meinungen ändern konnten.  
  
Crawford konnte den Triumph nicht verneinen, der sich nun in ihm ausbreitete. Der sonst so devot ergebene Abyssinian hatte entdeckt, dass die Organisation, für die er kämpfte, alles andere als weiß war. Dass alles erlogen war, was ihm je über Gerechtigkeit gesagt wurde. Dass er selbst wie ein Sklave nach den Regeln Persers und Birmans gelebt und nichts hinterfragt hatte.  
  
Und nun die Quittung bekam.   
  
"Wir sollten hier verschwinden", ließ besagter Mann schließlich das Thema fallen und sah den Schwarzassassin ausdruckslos an. "Ich denke, dass wir im allgemeinen Chaos untergehen werden und unbemerkt entkommen können."  
  
Crawford nickte wortlos und folgte seinem Feind nach kurzem Zögern hinaus auf den Flur, der nun scheinbar menschenleer war und wie ausgestorben vor ihnen lag. Nicht, dass es den älteren Mann störte, ganz im Gegenteil. Er war nicht bedacht darauf, dass er noch einmal Lasgo oder Birman begegnete oder dass er irgendjemandem in die Hände fiel.   
  
Und proportional zu Crawfords Sicherheit nahmen auch die Detonationen innerhalb des Geländes zu, erschüttern jedes Mal wieder ihren Weg nach draußen.   
  
"Hier." Das Orakel sah auf und sah sich direkt mit einer Waffe konfrontiert, die gerade in Augenhöhe vor ihm schwebte und allem Anschein nach von Aya in dieser Position gehalten wurde. "Nimm, vielleicht brauchst du sie."  
  
Crawford musste ob dieser ernst gesprochenen Worte lächeln. Vielleicht? Er war sich SICHER, dass er sie benutzen würde. Er umfasste ohne zu zögern den schweren Griff der Waffe und prüfte, ob sie geladen war. Alles perfekt.....die Jagd konnte beginnen.   
  
Gemeinsam bewegten sie sich gen Ausgang, trafen bis kurz davor auf niemanden, der ihnen gefährlich werden konnte. Erst als sie sich auf den Weg zum Fuhrpark machten, wurde Aya von einem der Wachmänner angegriffen, der ihn zurecht für den Auslöser des Tumults hielt.   
Doch bevor der rothaarige Mann sein Katana auch nur ziehen konnte, hatte Crawford die Waffe schon angesetzt und den Dealer durch einen gezielten Kopfschuss getötet.   
  
Nicht auf das überraschte und zugleich misstrauische Gesicht des Jüngeren achtend, bewegte sich das Orakel mit katzenhafter Schnelligkeit voran, hielt sich im Schatten und wartete schließlich, als er merkte, dass Aya immer noch bei der toten Wache stand.   
  
"Was ist? Kann das Kätzchen kein Blut sehen?", reizte Crawford den Weiß, um ihn aus seiner Starre zu lösen und ihn weiterzutreiben.   
  
Es gelang. Aya sah ruckartig auf und fixierte ihn selbst mit einem wütenden Blick, setzte sich dann jedoch in Bewegung und holte den Abstand zwischen ihnen mühelos auf. Er bedachte seinen Nemesis noch kurz mit einem Grollen, um dann an ihm vorbei weiterzulaufen, während nun nicht mehr ganz so fern Explosionen den Abend erhellten und wie drohender Donner auf sie zuwallten.   
  
Auf ihrem Weg aus dem Camp begegneten ihnen immer wieder einzelne Wachen oder Dealer, allesamt verwirrt und wütend, wie es zu den Explosionen gekommen war. Crawford und Aya beantworteten jede dieser Fragen mit einem Lächeln und einem Mord.   
  
Es erstaunte beide, wie gut sie aufeinander abgestimmt waren, auch ohne nur ein Wort zu wechseln. Natürlich, sie waren jeder für sich geschickte Assassini, ausgebildet von Könnern und beide mit einem ungewöhnlichen Talent, schnell und effizient zu töten. Dennoch war es eine Überraschung, dass der Hass im Moment nicht zwischen ihnen stand, sondern sie gemeinsam vorantrieb.   
  
Und so erkämpften sie sich beinahe mühelos den Weg, um schließlich vor der riesigen Halle stehen zu bleiben und sich noch einmal zum Hauptgebäude umzudrehen. Ein wunderschönes Herrenhaus aus dem frühen 19. Jahrhundert, sehr gut erhalten...  
  
....und mit der jetzt folgenden Explosion nur noch ein großer, unförmiger Klumpen Steine, Asche und Feuer.  
  
Aya lächelte zufrieden, als er dem Inferno aus sicherer Entfernung beiwohnte. Es war ein gutes Gefühl, Lasgo das zu rauben, was er am Meisten gemocht hatte, was sein Stolz war. Er warf einen Blick auf den Schwarz und bemerkte, wie sich das ausdruckslose Gesicht für einen Moment in teuflische Schadenfreude wandelte, wie die Züge des Amerikaners in das wohlbekannte, arrogante Grinsen wechselten, dann jedoch sorgfältig ausdruckslos wurden.   
  
Er machte eine Handbewegung, die zwar nicht ganz eine Geste der Aufforderung zum Mitkommen, allerdings auch nicht unübersehbar war. Es war das, was er Youji entgegenbrachte, wenn sie gemeinsam einen Auftrag ausführten. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie fertig waren, dass Youji aber gerne noch bleiben durfte, wenn ihm danach verlangte.   
  
Doch Crawford verspürte im Augenblick wirklich keine Lust, dort zu bleiben, so folgte er dem Jüngeren in die große Halle und besah sich für einen Moment den großartigen Fuhrpark an verschiedensten Karosserien, die selbst Ayas weißen Porsche in den Schatten stellten.  
  
Das Orakel war bereits bei einem der Wagen, als Aya sich von ihm trennte und in das obere Stockwerk rannte, um dort einige der kleinen Handbomben anzubringen, die er speziell für dieses Gebäude mit sich trug.   
Auch wenn er es sich nicht eingestand, bereitete Aya diese Halle die meisten Probleme. Er hatte nicht genug Zeit gehabt, um sich den Blueprint anzueignen und die genauen Stützpfeiler herauszufinden, so musste er es nun auf gut Glück und mit Intuition versuchen.   
  
Fünf der zehn Bomben für das erste Stockwerk hatte er schon angebracht, als er sich plötzlich einer zweiten Präsenz in unmittelbarer Nähe bewusst wurde. Langsam die Hand zu seinem Katana gleiten lassend, richtete er seinen Blick auf die schemenhafte Gestalt, die sich nun aus den Schatten heraus kristallisierte und mit einem spöttischen Lachen zu erkennen gab, wer sie war.  
  
"Guten Abend, Fujimiya Junior.....was für eine Freude, dich hier zu sehen!", ergriff Schuldig als Erster das Wort und verbeugte sich zynisch vor seinem Gegner, als dieser in einer einzigen Bewegung das Katana zog um sich selbst zu verteidigen.   
  
Doch genau das wurde ihm zum Verhängnis, als nun unsichtbare Hände ihn zwangen, seine Waffe loszulassen, von sich zu werfen und ihn schließlich bewegungslos an Ort und Stelle hielten. Ohne Frage...das war der Telekinet des Teams....wie dumm von ihm, nicht sofort daran zu denken.   
  
Wie dumm.   
  
Aya versuchte noch nicht einmal, sich gegen die Kraft zu wehren, sondern fokussierte seinen ganzen Hass und seine ganze Abscheu gegen den Deutschen, der nun sicheren Schrittes auf ihn zukam und siegessicher lächelte.   
  
"Das Weißkätzchen...so ganz allein....was ist los? Hast du deine Teamkameraden verloren?", fragte er mit falscher Sorge und entgegnete den entblößten Zähnen des Weiß ein Grinsen, welches jeden das Fürchten gelehrt hätte. Doch nicht Aya.....den rothaarigen Mann machte es nur um so wütender.  
  
"Wie wäre es, Schwarz, wenn wir mit fairen Mitteln kämpfen würden? Oder bist du dazu zu feige?", presste Aya zwischen zusammengezogenen Lippen hervor und war mehr als jemals zuvor versucht, dem Telepathen die falschen, grünen Augen aus dem Kopf zu reißen.   
  
"Nana! Was für schreckliche Gedanken, so...böse....", reizte Schuldig ihn ein weiteres Mal und strich seicht seine Wange entlang. "Wie schade, dass ich dich töten muss....aber du weißt ja, Auftrag ist Auftrag...."  
  
Damit drang sein Bewusstsein immer tiefer in Ayas, immer weiter in Regionen, die schon gar nicht mehr aus Gedanken bestanden, sondern aus unbewussten Handlungen, die sein Überleben sicherten. Sein Herzschlag, sein Gehirn, all das lag nun vor dem Deutschen....  
  
Aya war sich am Rande bewusst, dass er schrie. Was sollte er auch anderes tun? Die tobende Agonie in seinem Inneren brannte sich in seine Nervenbahnen, die sich dem Eindringling, dem fremden Bewusstsein verweigerten, sich wehrten, ihn mit allen Mitteln bekämpften.   
  
Nein...wieso so einfach? So schnell? Wieso sollte er jetzt sterben, ausgerechnet jetzt! Das durfte nicht sein, konnte nicht! Seine Schwester.....Aya.....bitte....  
  
Alle rationalen Gedanken waren mit einem Mal verschwunden, ließen Aya nur noch Schmerz und Todesangst. Reduzierten ihn auf ein nicht bewusst lebendes Wesen. Nur noch einen Augenblick, dann.....dann.....  
  
"Schuldig! Lass ihn."  
  
Die scharfe, befehlsgewohnte Stimme ließ das Geschehen für einen Moment regelrecht einfrieren, bis sich alle Anwesenden bewusst waren, wer genau sich aus den Schatten der Halle heraus löste und sich müde an einen der Pfeiler lehnte.   
  
Die Kraft, welche Aya gerade noch vernichten wollte, ließ nun ab von ihm und wieder zu, dass bewusste Gedanken das Gehirn des Weiß füllten, dass er nun zu Boden sackte und dort keuchend liegen blieb, während er sich leise stöhnend seinen Kopf hielt.   
  
Es tat so weh....es tat so weh.......  
  
"Crawford....na endlich. Wir hatten dich schon gesucht. Wieso hast du nicht auf meine Rufe geantwortet?"  
  
Aus dem Nebel von Schmerz heraus war sich Aya bewusst, dass das Orakel aufgetaucht war und gerade eben seinen Tod verhindert hatte. Doch in diesem Moment machte er sich keine Gedanken um das Warum, sondern ließ einfach die Erleichterung durch seine Blutbahnen fließen und sein Herz erreichen, das mit ein paar kräftigen Schlägen eben diese Emotion Kund tat.   
  
"Ich war beschäftigt", lautete die ausweichende Antwort auf Schuldigs Frage, was dieser mit einem Schnauben quittierte.   
  
"Du wirst nachlässig, Orakel", spöttelte der Deutsche und stieß den zu seinen Füßen liegenden Weiß mit der Fußspitze an. "Wie kommt es, dass du ihn verschont hast, hm? Hat der Kleine in dir etwa Zuneigungen geweckt, von denen ich noch nichts wusste?"  
  
Hätte Aya sein Katana gehabt, wäre der Deutsche nun um einen Kopf kürzer und ein Leben ärmer gewesen. Doch gleichzeitig wusste er, dass Schuldig recht hatte, mit dem was er sagte. Es wäre ein Leichtes gewesen, ihn auf diesem Wege loszuwerden. Und dennoch.....  
  
Der rothaarige Weiß kämpfte sich mühsam in eine kniende Position hoch und wurde sich nun auch des dritten Schwarzmitgliedes bewusst, des Telekineten. Nagi Naoe, wie seine Erinnerung ihm zuflüsterte. Ein fünfzehnjähriges Kind, fast ebenso alt wie Omi und genauso professionell, wenn es um ihre Aufträge ging. Dazu noch mit einer tödlichen Gabe ausgestattet.  
  
Sein Kopf, sein ganzer Körper schmerzte. Es schien, als wenn alle Nervenenden ausschließlich Schmerzimpulse aussandten. Schrecklich. Aya stöhnte auf, als eine besonders starke Welle des Feuers durch seinen Körper fuhr und ihn zusammenfahren ließ. Doch etwas vollkommen anderes beherrschte gleichzeitig auch seine Gedanken. Er befand sich alleine unter drei seiner ärgsten Feinde. Er war hilflos, wehrlos, unbewaffnet in Gegenwart eines Orakels, eines Telepathen und eines Telekineten.  
  
Seine Lage sah dementsprechend schlecht aus.   
  
"Steh auf, Abyssinian", durchschnitt die kalte, geschäftliche Stimme Crawfords seine Gedanken und Aya sah schwach auf, nur um mit einer ihm entgegengestreckten Hand konfrontiert zu werden.  
Die Hand gehörte dem Amerikaner selbst, wie er jetzt bemerkte.   
  
Ein Entgegenkommen. Ein Hinweis für Schuldig auf ihren momentanen Waffenstillstand. Ein Verbot, dem Weiß auch nur ein Haar zu krümmen.   
  
Er ergriff sie und musste sich prompt schwer auf sein Gegenüber stützten, als er sich in der Senkrechten befand. Zu groß war noch der Schock über die plötzlichen Ereignisse, zu groß die Nachwellen der unbeschreiblichen Agonie.   
  
"Gib mir die restlichen Bomben", orderte der Schwarz leise und Aya fingerte ohne Widerstand an seinem Gürtel herum, um dem Orakel die letzten der zehn Sprengsätze zu überreichen. Dann geleitete er seinen Feind zu einem der Geländer etwas abseits von den übrigen Anwesenden und ließ ihn darauf nieder, um dann anschließend selbst die Arbeit des Weiß zu übernehmen und die letzten, todbringenden Päckchen zu befestigen.   
  
Währendessen stärkte Aya sich selbst und seinen Körper, verbannte nach und nach sämtlichen Schmerz in seinem Inneren, unterdrückte ihn, bis er in der Lage war, klar und für sich selbst zu denken, vor allen Dingen seine Lage richtig einzuschätzen. Er machte sich keine Hoffnungen. Die derzeitige Situation war gefährlich, auch wenn er lebte. Denn was würde passieren, wenn sie diesem Ort entkommen waren?   
  
Er war immer noch ein Weiß, während die anderen Drei seine Feinde repräsentierten. Auch wenn zu diesem Zeitpunkt Waffenstillstand zwischen ihm und Crawford herrschte, so würde dieser beendet sein, wenn sie den Auftrag erledigt hatten. Dann galt es wieder, gegeneinander zu kämpfen und, wenn es die Umstände erforderten, einander zu töten.   
  
"Es muss sehr viel passiert sein, Abyssinian...", raunte Schuldig ihm ins Ohr und Aya fuhr erschrocken über die plötzliche Nähe des anderen Mannes zusammen. "....wenn Crawford schon DEINEN Mantel trägt, meinst du nicht?"  
  
Aya erahnte, dass in den Worten keineswegs nur Spott mitschwang, sondern vielmehr auch eine unterschwellige Drohung. Schuldig war nicht dumm, das wusste er. Der Telepath sah die Verletzungen des älteren Mannes, wusste, dass das Orakel wahrscheinlich nichts unter dem Kleidungsstück aus Leder trug. Und schließlich war ihm vermutlich auch der vorsichtige, langsame Gang des Amerikaners aufgefallen. Jedes dieser Anzeichen war sicherlich nicht ein eindeutiger Hinweise auf das, was geschehen war, aber alleine die Möglichkeit dessen konnte schon in Betracht gezogen werden.   
  
Und wenn nicht, würde er früher oder später durch einen unbedachten Gedanken seiner Person auf das Geschehene gebracht werden.   
  
"Frag ihn doch selbst", erwiderte Aya eisig und deutete vage mit dem Kopf in die Richtung, in der Crawford verschwunden war. Damit schloss er die Augen und ließ eine dumpfe Welle von Schmerz über sich hinwegwaschen, bevor er seinem Gegenüber erneut unbeeindruckt in die Augen sehen konnte.   
  
"Wir sollten von hier verschwinden", durchbrach die ruhige Stimme Crawfords die Stille zwischen ihnen und ließ sie beide zu dem dunkelhaarigen Mann blicken. Zur leicht verkrampften, unruhigen Gestalt des Amerikaners, die nur in dem schwarzen Ledermantel seines Feindes gekleidet, einige Meter vor ihnen stand und sie erwartend ansah.   
  
Sie gehorchten beide. Aya wie Schuldig.   
  
Crawford führte sie nach unten, nahm zwei der unzähligen Schlüssel aus dem kleinen Büro und warf einen davon Aya zu, der ihn mit einer hastigen Bewegung auffing. Sie würden also in getrennten Wagen fahren und zusehen, dass sie diesem Ort entkamen. Der rothaarige Weiß nickte leicht und steuerte einen der dunklen Mercedes an, dessen Schloss nun praktisch auf Knopfdruck aufsprang und ihn einsteigen ließ, während er aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte, dass auch Schwarz dieser Aufgabe nachkamen.   
  
Für einen Moment heftete er seine Augen auf den dunkelhaarigen Amerikaner, wartete auf irgendeine Geste, ein Zeichen und wurde schließlich belohnt, als der ältere Mann sich zu ihm umwandte und ihn mit einem ruhigen Blick bedachte.   
  
Bevor er dann einstieg und sich mit dem Rest von Schwarz auf den Weg machte und seinen Nemesis verließ.  
  
Aya wusste nicht, woher es kam, doch sein Körper schauderte für einen Moment angesichts des Gedankens, dass er nun alleine hier stand, ohne den amerikanischen Mann. Wie oft hatte er sich ihn in den vergangenen drei Tagen einfach weggewünscht, wie oft hatte er seinem Hass nachgegeben? Und nun....war es etwa Enttäuschung darüber, dass Crawford ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwunden war, die ihn schwer schlucken ließ, bevor sich seine Hände um das lederne Lenkrad schlossen und er seinerseits den Fuhrpark verließ.   
  
Nur um ein paar hundert Meter davon entfernt noch einmal anzuhalten, den letzten Knopf der kleinen Fernschaltung zu betätigen und somit das übriggebliebene Gebäude in die Luft zu sprengen. Nun war alles zerstört, der Ring vernichtet.  
  
Und doch war Bitterkeit das Einzige, was er spürte. Das, was Crawford gesagt hatte, Birmans Erscheinen und ihre Kooperation mit Lasgo ließen ihn stark zweifeln. An seiner Aufgabe, an seiner Loyalität, an dem, was Perser vertrat.   
  
Aya erinnerte sich, was Crawford angetan wurde, um vielleicht daraus noch Freude zu ziehen, doch auch das war ihm nicht vergönnt, ganz im Gegenteil. Es war Mitleid, was nun seine Seele beherrschte, Mitleid für einen Feind, den er bis dato nur als Killermaschine gesehen hatte, nun aber einen Einblick bekommen hatte, der unerwünscht war.  
  
Mit laut durchdrehenden Reifen löste er sich eben von diesen Gedanken und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Anderen, zu Youji, Omi und Ken. Den ahnungslosen Assassini.  
  
Wieviel hätte Aya nun für diese Unschuld gegeben.   
~~~~~  
La fin  
By Coco   
A/N: Wow. Sie ist fertig. Leute...irgendwie macht das stolz. Ein paar Anekdötkes zu der Geschichte:  
  
°Das Wort Schwarz. Darüber könnte man Abhandlungen schreiben. Schwarz, Schwanz...was immer mein Rechtschreibeprogramm ausgespuckt hat, ich war doch froh, dass mir dieser Verschreiber nie wirklich passiert ist.   
  
°Thematik der Geschichte. Im Allgemeinen war es eine sehr faszinierende Thematik. Das Wechselspiel zwischen Macht und Dominanz, zwischen herrschen und beherrscht werden. Mir hat es gefallen, Crawford in diese Lage zu bringen um zu sehen, wie er reagiert. Und ich mochte es, Aya als den Unwissenden Schoßhund Kritikers darzustellen, der nachher erfährt, dass sein Herrchen nicht gut ist und dass ausgerechnet der Mann, den er hasst, ihm das aufzeigt.   
  
°Lemon in der Geschichte selbst. Glaubt mir...ich HATTE sie fast soweit...die Badewannenszene wäre beinahe ein Stelldichein geworden. Doch nein...so ist es auch ganz gut, denke ich ^_~  
  
°Das Ende: Tja...was meint ihr dazu? 


End file.
